


Sanctuary

by OneHundredSuns



Series: It's All Just Borrowed Time [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, BAMF Allison Argent, Blood and Gore, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Derek, Romance, Series, Some Humor, Violence, Werewolves, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHundredSuns/pseuds/OneHundredSuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alpha’s job is to protect his Pack no matter what. Derek is finding it easier than he should considering the circumstances but he can't help wondering; when is the other shoe going to drop?</p><p>Derek/Allison (Teen Wolf) Zombie AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hale

**Author's Note:**

> This one is from Derek’s POV; I just hope it does him justice and that you guys enjoy it! This one is multi-chapter btw. :)

Chapter One: Hale

Allison looked beautiful on top of him. It wasn’t an odd thought to have but Derek could appreciate the weirdness of the situation even though he and Allison had been together for a while now. Ever since that first time in his car he should have realized it was the beginning of something and not just a quick fumble to relieve tension. But he’d been in denial, trying to use that self preservation he didn’t have much knowledge about. After all he’d tangled with an Argent before and look how that had turned out. Kate and her vicious nature destroyed everything he cared about. He wasn’t about to lose what was left of his Pack to her niece.

Yet Allison wasn’t Kate and he supposed things had worked out for the best. Well, as good as they could be considering they were trying to survive in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Doing better than most though.

Blunt nails dug into his arm and he grunted, his fingers curling tighter around Allison’s small waist. She was rolling her hips and looking down at him with a small smile, biting her bottom lip and trying to keep quiet. It was something she ultimately failed at especially the closer she got to orgasm. It was like she just couldn’t control herself no matter how hard she tried. Sometimes she resorted to biting down on his shoulder but the whimpers were loud in their cell, bouncing off the stone walls to flow down the stairs. Everyone was out front setting up some kind of outside grill but he knew for a fact the wolves could hear her.

And that she didn’t care as long as her father never did.

“Derek…” She gasped, tapping his knee. “Move—move.”

Planting his feet on the bed, he thrust up into her over and over again until she was shuddering. Her head tilted back and her breasts jiggled, painting the sexiest picture he had seen in a very long time. He could never resist sitting up to nibble at her pale skin. To suck red marks along the side of her neck or bite down around a nipple just hard enough to sting. They hadn’t gotten as rough as they could—probably because it was hard to catch a moment alone—but there were edges of it sometimes. Most likely spurred on by the violence they were way too accustomed to.

She grabbed his biceps to steady herself as she bounced up and down lightly on his stiff dick, panting against the side of his throat. Her skin was warm and slightly damp, her hair falling across her flushed cheeks to tickle his face. The room was doused with her smell and he was drowning in it. He wanted to chase it to the source and bury his face between her legs until she screamed. _Maybe later…_

“God you feel good.” Allison breathed into his ear. “Harder, fuck me harder.”

Derek felt the wolf inside of him ripple at her words and he rolled, pinning her underneath him and tangling them up in the plain white sheets. She wiggled, spreading her legs as wide as she could before urging him to continue moving. She liked him to be as close as he could be, liked him to pound in until her toes were curling and she’s clenching tight around him. Allison had not exactly been _shy_ their first time together but she was extremely more comfortable now. She touched him like she owned him and he was surprisingly okay with that.

His eyes were red—burning—but there was still awe in her gaze like she hadn’t seen it a hundred times. She smiled however and kissed him softly, moaning when he grounded down against her clit. Her nails scratched down his spine and he caught her thudding pulse between his teeth in warning but she sunk them into the meat of his ass anyway, creating five crescent shaped marks. Growling, he lifted onto his elbows and “glared” at her, changing the angle so that he could drive in harder and faster, setting a rough rhythm that she tried to match. Had the bed not been metal it probably would have been slamming against the wall. But Allison was the type to like to feel it later so obviously she wasn’t complaining.

No, she was falling apart beneath him. Struggling against the sheets so that she could move properly, so that she could wrap her long legs around his waist and hold on tight. She always got wetter right before she came. Nothing dramatic but he could tell the difference. Her eyes went wide before clamping shut and she mewled his name, her body strung tight like a bow as pleasure coursed through her veins. Had she been a wolf the soft brown of her eyes would have no doubt flashed amber.

Instead his claws sliced into the mattress at how tight she was squeezing him and he cursed, burying his face into her mass of thick hair as his orgasm hit him. He fucked her through it, wild and a little crazy, wringing out every single ounce of bliss he could until she gasped and came again, this one sharp and a bit painful but still good. Still heavy enough to have her arching against him and crying out loudly, muttering nonsense words. 

“Fuck fuck fuck.” She sobbed, pushing at his shoulders when he swerved his hips in a figure eight. “To—too much!”

Derek smirked and eased out of her, flopping over onto his back. “Light weight.”

She curled into his side like a cat demanding to be petted. “You suck.”

He grinned. “No, that would be you.”

Tucking strands of dark hair out of her eyes, she lifted the sheet and peeped at his now soft thick cock. “Mm it does give me an oral fixation.”

They both laughed and he kissed her forehead. It was easy with Allison in a way he felt it shouldn’t be. In a way wary voices in his head warned him would only end up getting him hurt. But he figured he was in too deep to just walk away now. That time had been when she’d crowded against him all smooth skin and plush lips, asking for something he desperately wanted to give her but pretended otherwise. Perhaps if emotions had never came to play. Maybe if it had just been fuck buddies or something as equally as distant.

But it wasn’t. It was—it was love and he was resigned to the fact. Of course it wasn’t as morose as he made it sound. In all of his life he’d only been _loved_ romantically by one other person. Younger than Allison was now he’d assumed Paige was it for him and with Peter’s goading, he’d tried to make it forever. Instead he’d led to her death and his eyes turning cold blue. And after that things just went from bad to worse.

After moving to the city with Laura he’d had hooks up like any other red blooded guy but because he was a werewolf, he held back so that he wouldn’t lose control. Allison was actually the first person he’d ever given that to. The fangs and the eyes and the danger of fucking something that could kill you in the heat of the moment. And Allison _fucking_ Argent just took it all and begged for more because in her own way she was just as screwed up as he was.

What a pair they made.

Sighing happily, she nuzzled at the side of his face. “Sometimes I wish we had our own place. Or at least our own wing so that we could do whatever we wanted. Dad knows but—but I _don’t_ want to confirm it. It’s like the reverse of finding out your parents still have sex.”

He stared at the ceiling and rubbed her back. “I suppose you don’t want to know that he and Morrell have sex then.”

She chuckled. “No but it’s not like I figured otherwise. She’s not making eyes at him because he’s teaching her how to use a gun.” Shrugging, she rested her chin to his chest. “I’m glad he has someone to be honest. I wish my mom was still here but…shit happens. And Morrell isn’t so bad now that she’s not talking in riddles.”

Derek nodded slowly. There would always be guilt when it came to his role in her mother’s death. That niggling feeling that said he didn’t _have_ to bite her. That a part of it was done out of spite, hoping she would become what she hated so that she’d have to see it from the other side before honoring their stupid code. “We’re equal numbers…until we aren’t.”

Her brows narrowed. “Don’t be so depressing. We’ve been doing really well these past few weeks. Even Stiles’ broken wrist isn’t as bad as it could be. We aren’t going to lose anyone else.” Wetting her lips, she swallowed hard. “I’m not going to lose you.”

Things like that made his temples throb. He didn’t want to make a promise he couldn’t keep. “I should go help the others with the grill.”

Allison slithered on top of him, having learned his curt brush offs were less about her and more about whatever was going through his mind at any given time. “You don’t have to do it all, Derek. We’re allowed time for just us. Everyone else sneaks off for a quickie, well except for the Sheriff and Scott’s mom but it’s only a matter of time.”

He chuckled but slid his hands down to cup her ass. “I know but I like to be useful.”

Her eyes danced with mischief. “You were _extremely_ useful just five minutes ago. In fact your usefulness has rendered me useless for the next hour.”

She was smiling at him in that way she did, smelling bright and alive and content. He really had no choice but to smile back and kiss her lazily for a few until she was melting; the heady scent of new arousal pricking the air. It would be easy to take her again but he wanted to be productive and he couldn’t do that while inside of her. Later though, later they would tuck themselves into the showers and he’d fuck her against the cool tiled wall.

Groaning, he gently rolled her off of him and sat up. “Stop being a distraction.” Dragging a hand through his messy black hair, he cracked his bones and started to get dressed while she watched. “I might go hunting after I help with the grill. Get us something to test it with.”

Allison sat up and held the sheet over her chest. “I can check the traps while you are doing that.”

“Okay.” Telling her to be careful was moot because she was always careful but he said it anyway. “As long as you’re careful.”

She snorted. “If change was still a thing I’d make you put a quarter in a jar every time you said that to me. However I’ll be careful, I promise.”

He pressed a kiss onto the top of her head. “I know. I’ll see you outside.” Yanking up his jacket, he left her to her devices and made his way downstairs.

Derek didn’t shield himself against emotions because he was afraid of them. He shielded because it was just easier to keep out the good if it meant also keeping out the pain. He was just _so_ tired of pain and being emotionally gutted every time he took a breath that feeling nothing was the greatest gift he’d ever given himself. He could admit that while he’d thought he’d been teaching Scott how to be a werewolf, Scott may have been teaching him how to have an open heart. Sometimes even the hurt was worth it in the long run.

The jail house was home but more than once he heard the others complaining about it, that it was too cold or drafty. He didn’t mind though because he’d lived in worse places. The hollowed out ruins of his childhood home and then an old subway car like it was some type of penance for the shit he’d brought on his family with Kate. In reality the Hales were a very rich family—old money really—so he could have purchased his own building if he’d wanted. After dealing with Gerard and the kanima he’d decided to at least try to live his life in some normal fashion. Getting a regular apartment would have been the first step.

So much for that.

Pushing open the thick side door, he stepped out into the cold air and turned his nose up to the sky. The weather was permanently fucked up thanks to Gerard but he could smell snow hovering where human eyes couldn’t see. It was sweet and thick on the back of his tongue which meant they were in for more than a dusting. Perhaps they would get lucky and it would slow the dead down.

_Being slow never stopped them from being an issue though._

He spotted Boyd first bundled up in a green coat and patiently holding a large stone slab like it was nothing while Chris and Parrish chiseled holes into it on either side. Erica was standing over a pit she’d help dig, shovel in one hand and Stiles’ neck in the other as he joked about something. Danny was shaking his head but he appeared amused and in good spirits. He hadn’t been far from Stiles since his broken his wrist.

Scott and Isaac were down at the fences popping walkers through the slits. Deaton and Wyatt over to the far left doing the exact same thing. He didn’t see the Sheriff, Melissa or Morrell so he supposed they were still inside somewhere. Lydia of course was supervising the grill work.

Derek had never said but he liked their group the way it was. One of his worries was that one day someone would find them or they’d find some lost soul desperate for help, and they’d have to make the decision whether to intervene or leave them out in the cold. As fucked up as it sounded he could do it. He could leave them to live or die by their own merits if it meant keeping his Pack safe. It wouldn’t be a stretch considering he was willing to kill Jackson and Lydia to keep Beacon Hills safe. With the way things were that was harder than ever these days.

Normal people could be driven to sadistic acts given the right nudge. All that bullshit about helping your fellow men went right out the window when things like food and shelter were on the line. The only thing that kept the dead away were sturdy walls or thick fences and they managed to have both. No doubt if discovered by the type of person with Peter or Gerard’s mindset they’d be attacked. Derek would do _anything_ to keep that from happening. He didn’t want to talk or give them a chance to fool; he just wanted them dead. Chris would agree but those like the Sheriff—bound by a code—would be harder to convince.

Luckily Derek had no problems doing the dirty work.

Flipping up his collar, he strolled over to watch his friends work. “How is it going?”

Lydia scrunched her nose. “It would be going better if we had actual tools but we are making do. It’s starting to look like the picture I have in my head.” She gestured with gloved hand. “We’ve taken three small grills and merged them into one big grill with the grates _hopefully_ wedged into the slabs. Since propane or charcoal isn’t as easy to get as it used to be, we’re going to use rubber to supply the heat. Tires or whatever as long as it doesn’t make the meat taste weird. The pit will help us be able to control the flames so we don’t burn the place down. And you know when we can get charcoal it will be easy to reconvert.”

He smiled. “I’m glad to see you’ve got everything figured out.”

She smirked at him. “I’m making myself useful.”

Stiles made a face. “Yeah and bossing us around while doing it. I mean I’m injured and she expects me to _roll a tire_ over here so they can test her mega grill. I could hardly get dressed this morning!”

Lydia snorted. “I’m sure that had less to do with your hand and more to do with wherever _Danny’s_ hands were.”

Stiles squawked. “How dare you imply improprieties? We’re not hopped up sex fiends, okay? We—we don’t need to _do it_ all the time, anywhere simply because we have penises. Our relationship is based on love an—and respect and okay so yeah maybe we do on occasion take time out to touch each other but—”

Danny’s hand slapping over his mouth stopped his rambling heatless tirade. “Stiles, no.”

Pouting, Stiles pulled away from Erica and burrowed into his boyfriend’s arms. “The cold is making my wrist ache. I’ve got an achy wrist.”

Chris—who looked a mix of horrified and amused—nodded to the prison. “Why don’t you take Stiles inside to get warm? The rest of us can take it from here.”

With a slightly apologetic grin, Danny did just that.

The end of the world had brought some interesting couples together. At the time Derek thought he and Allison would be the strangest, and then he got a whiff of Isaac all over Scott and amended that idea. Scott whose earlier existence revolved around how Allison was feeling about him any given day was suddenly _very_ close to this guy he hadn’t even liked at first. He hadn’t really pondered on the parallels before but he and Isaac were both broken while Scott and Allison could be bedrock when it was needed.

Derek decided not to dwell on that and shoved his hands into his pockets. “I was thinking about going hunting.” He directed his words to Chris. “See what’s out there.”

Chris nodded. “Alright. Though we’re doing pretty well where food is concerned.”

“I know. I just want to go out anyway.” Derek admitted. “Stretch my legs.”

“Okay.” Chris turned back to his task, hammer slamming against the end of his screwdriver. “Be careful.”

Hearing it from Chris Argent—the man that had pulled a gun on him numerous times and shot him—was something Derek still had trouble to this day. He knew Chris was being genuine and that there was nothing to worry about, but the little voice in the back of his mind sometimes whispered about the past. _His sister killed your family and his wife and daughter tried to kill you_. Things like that just couldn’t be forgotten. However running for their lives from zombies shifted the dynamic. Like Allison had said what seemed like so long ago, “I can’t fight you and the dead”. In the end he’d made a choice; fighting walkers was more important than focusing on his hatred for her family.

And now they were—well they were friends. They were Pack.

His strides were sure as he headed towards the fence and the wire roped area where they usually slipped out if they weren’t driving. He motioned to Scott who ran over to join him as he untied the double looped knots.

“You going out?” Scott inquired, his shirt splattered with dark blood and mud. “Want me to come with you?”

Derek shook his head. “No that’s okay. You keep killing walkers down there with Isaac. I’ll be fine.”

Scott patted his shoulder. “Okay but call if you need us.”

 _Call if you need us…_ Such a drastic turnaround from the way he used to hiss and spit like an angry kitten whenever Derek popped up into his life. Though to be fair he guessed he had reason, not like Derek was a good guy back then. Not really.

Once he was outside, he glanced back to make sure Scott was retying the fence before jogging for the cover of the woods. He sniffed the air and ducked between the trees until he was sure he was alone then he stripped naked, leaving his clothes in a pile by some leaves. His transformation wasn’t like Peter’s— _thankfully_ —it wasn’t ugly or painful or spurred by hatred. It happened naturally; like breathing, like uncurling a fist. One minute he was standing tall on human legs and the next he was going down onto four, black fur sprouting out over his smooth skin. His face turned into a muzzle with sharp fangs and his fingers shifted to large paws with dangerous claws, his eyes red and his ears pointed. The tail was the oddest part; feeling it snake out to curl behind him. But he’d take it over the monstrosity his Uncle had turned into.

His mother had looked very natural in her wolf state though smaller than he was now—not by much. She’d been utterly beautiful and wise beyond her years. Whenever someone compared him to her he secretly swelled with pride. If he was even 1/10th the Alpha she used to be then maybe he was doing something right. At least now he felt as if he were on the right path. Taking care of his Pack and his—well—taking care of Allison to the best of his ability was something his mother would have done. Perhaps with a bit less fuss and a more calming nature but he knew for sure she would put whatever differences she held aside to help those in need. To help other wolves.

Derek figured there were other wolves out there but he wasn’t one hundred percent sure he wanted to run into any of them. Especially another Alpha.

Snorting, he shook as if wet and padded deeper into the forest. His senses were heightened as a full wolf and he could hear everything. Bugs crawling underneath the dirt, birds high up in the trees to avoid walker hands, brave little animals scurrying out of their burrows for food. Killing animals had never been something he enjoyed or aspired to do. When younger and a Beta he avoided seeking prey, instead opting to _hunt_ Laura or his sister Cora when they were in the mood. Peter teased him about it but he didn’t care. He was happy being what he was.

Now he sought out what he could but the bigger animals fed more so he usually went after those. Big bucks with wide antlers or fatty boars they could make something like bacon out of. The occasional wild goat. Domestic animals were off limits. He hoped they never got so desperate that they needed to eat a cat or dog.

Keeping himself low to the ground he ran, weaving in and out of the brush until he came to a small stream that stemmed from a fishing pond. They’d never been able to get any actual fishing done. They didn’t have any poles or nets but he wanted to try when it was warmer. When the area was proven more or less secure. He hopped over it and continued towards the road, his claws clicking when he finally reaches it. There was no sign a vehicle had been by in a while but he could smell the dead, could see smudges of their muddy footprints. Unfortunately they were always on the move.

It made Derek think about his time with Boyd and Erica before running into the Argents. Right when the outbreak got serious—as in news reports started popping up—he’d been worrying about a threat he assumed was on the horizon. Boyd and Erica were going to leave him and he knew Isaac wouldn’t be enough to stop the situation from spiraling out of control. The news anchors never said _zombies_ but words like rabid and violent were used ad nauseam. It didn’t take long for things to turn to shit.

One minute he was standing in the burned halls of his old home and the next Erica was dragging Boyd through the broken door, rambling about seeing people attacking others right in the streets. They didn’t have time to warn anyone, look for Isaac or even check on family members. It was either get out of Beacon Hills or end up dead. Still he wasn’t heartless; he’d fought through the chaos of traffic and fighting with his Betas so that they could try to get to their parents but it just had not worked out. Too much confusion and disorder, none of their parents had even been at home. To be honest Derek didn’t know whether he wanted them to be okay or dead. At least dead they weren’t worried about their kids.

Anyway so they piled into his Camaro and got the hell out minutes before the military basically threatened to shoot anyone who tried to leave. And that was only because Derek knew of a back road. Things were tense before running into the Argents because the virus was out and people were already changed. Things were _extremely tense_ after meeting the Argents for obvious reasons. He still wasn’t sure how they hadn’t killed each other back then.

A twig snapped and he glanced up to see a young doe hesitantly nibble at a cluster of green leaves. She didn’t look that old but he wasn’t too surprised to see two fawns stumble out from behind her. _Obviously they are young, they haven’t even realized I’m here._ They were an easy kill but he was content to sit back on his haunches and let them go about their day. Something should make it or be allowed a quiet moment.

He was just about to follow the road to the bend for a peek when a shrill sound made him rear back with a whimper. Growling low and scaring the deer, he turned and bounded back towards the jail, jumping over fallen logs and kicking up dirt. Allison’s scent hit him before he reached her but there was no fear so he knew nothing was wrong. Still she’d used that damn whistle…

Derek found her leaning over their traps, making sad eyes at the fat old rabbit sitting in the makeshift cage. She gently pried off the top and picked it up, chuckling as it squirmed. “I should keep you,” she said softly. “You’re old. You deserve a nice place to rest.”

Instead she let it go and he figured it probably wasn’t the first time. He wasn’t angry—humanity had to shine through in some way.

Huffing, he allowed himself to be seen. Allison glanced over and smiled, wasting no time crossing over to him so that she could scratch between his ears. Honestly Derek felt like he should hate it or be offended because he wasn’t a garden variety dog that one could pet, but it was actually enjoyable. Granted he wouldn’t let anyone _else_ do it but apparently Allison was the exception to the rule. She’d urged him to shift whenever he needed to in their cell but he hadn’t done it yet.

“Quiet out today.” She replied looking around. “We could almost pretend everything was normal.”

Derek just stared at her. She was in his red and white flannel and a gray beanie, her long hair down around her ears to help shield them from the cold. Her cheeks were red, her heart low and steady. Sighing, she plopped down beside him and rested her head to where she guessed his shoulder was. Like it was normal.

Allison kept her free hand on her bow. “Dad thinks the canned food will get us through the winter until we can really get the garden under way.” Her fingers tripped through his fur. “I’m…cautiously excited about fresh vegetables and fruit. About the day I won’t have to sleep with a dagger under my pillow or worry this is just another pipe dream.”

Derek dipped his head underneath her chin and inhaled. He could smell himself all over her and he enjoyed it to a degree that bordered on obsessive. But it wasn’t just that she smelled like him; she smelled like home and that was something he wasn’t used to. His old house—after the fire—was nothing but the stink of death, blood and ashes. However at least he’d had Laura to remind himself of pleasant things. After she was gone it was just death every time he took a breath. His mother’s perfume and his father’s after shave buried under whiffs of burned flesh.

Even Peter hadn’t smelled like family anymore.

Now things were different. Now he had a Pack mixed of pine and wildflowers to drown out the rotting corpses. Hell even Stiles smelling overwhelmingly like dirt and… _Danny_ was better than before.

He grunted in reply and she chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck the best she could. “Yeah yeah,” she mused. “I’m going to eventually get around to enjoying what I have while I have it.”

Rubbing her cheek against his pointed ears, she slowly stood and brushed off the back of her jeans. “We should be constructive and get back before the others start to worry. Pretty sure there is a wild turkey around here. Or…something that sounded like a turkey.” 

Nodding, he followed her as she walked off through the trees with her bow swinging idly. They didn’t have to walk too long before finding the turkey she had been talking about—about twenty minutes at the most. It was standing around looking lost, scuffling at the ground for food. Allison pulled an arrow out of her quiver and set it into her bow, aiming slowly and efficiently. She hesitated for a split second and then let the arrow fly, striking the turkey in its side. It honked, flapped its wings and darted a few yards into the brush before dropping onto its side.

Allison wet her lips and grabbed it by the throat, exhaling deeply before giving it a hard jerk that broke its neck. Chris had taught her that.

“Okay.” She got a good grip on it. “I should have got that sack at the traps. I—” Her voice cut off as something sleek emerged from the bushes, growling angrily. “Crap, what the hell is that?”

 _A bobcat_ Derek’s mind supplied right as it showed itself. _A hungry bobcat._

He immediately stepped in front of Allison and bared his teeth, letting the creature know it was about to get into a fight it couldn’t win. Granted he had never fought another animal before but he was confident he would be the victor.

Allison took a step back, bow at the ready. “Derek be careful. If it’s been eating walker meat it could be infected. Just roar and scare it away.”

He _looked_ at her.

She shrugged. “We’re not far from the jail. By the time any walkers show up we’ll be long gone. Besides I’ll take my chances with them over you getting infected anyway.”

If he could have rolled his eyes with any affect at all he would have. Instead he did as she requested and roared—though not as loudly as he could—snapping at the bobcat. For a moment he thought it was going to challenge him but thankfully it backed away and scurried back the way it had came.

Allison smiled and squeezed the tuff of his neck. “Come on let’s go. We’re having turkey for lunch.”

Derek could hear the sloping footsteps in the distance when they veered off course to seek out the sound. He stared for a few seconds longer and then moved.


	2. And Everything's Burning

Chapter Two: And Everything's Burning

It was perverse but Derek almost hated the fact that he had a _family_ again. That he had people who counted on him and ones he could count on as well. He realized it didn’t make a lot of sense but his mind was often jumbled with different ideas, different _new_ normals others would probably consider strange. But he’d gone a long time without structure. Laura tried her best but she’d been only a few years older than him, suddenly thrust into the role of parent and caregiver. Derek had tried to make it easy on her by behaving and keeping a low profile, especially due to the role he played in getting nearly their entire family killed.

She’d been wonderful if wary about taking on the mantle of Alpha. But it was just the two of them so at least that aspect went okay. Given time he was sure she would have expanded their Pack but then Peter happened. He missed her. He missed them all to be honest. He missed their routines and his father’s cologne and the way his mother would cup his cheeks to make him feel special. After they were murdered he forced himself to get used to only having Laura. And after _she_ was murdered he forced himself to get used to having no one, and figured it was better. You couldn’t lose what you didn’t have. 

Now he lived in a world ten times worse than the one before—the one with just monsters—yet he had so much more to lose. People he cared a great deal about. A Pack that depended on him and a _girl_ that he could actually see himself with long term…if there was a long term. And a weird part of him hated it because one by one it could be ripped away by gnarled hands and teeth. Losing so much so fast nearly broke him last time. This time would finish the job.

Allison would tell him to stop being so melancholy but it was hard. There was _so much_ pain swirling inside of him, pain with jagged edges and deep grooves. However it got a little better every day.

Slouched in his chair at the head of several long tables in what passed for their dining room, Derek stared at the faces on either side of him. Dinners were basically Melissa’s idea, as in getting together every night to eat and talk about nothing important. She felt it made sense to connect as a unit for as long as they could and he more or less agreed. Besides it was good for the others to have that sort of interaction.

The turkey had been a bit tough but surprisingly good once grilled and spiced, thanks to Lydia. There was enough for everyone along with string beans from a giant can and peaches for dessert. Directly to his right was Allison and across from her was Lydia, and they were listening to Stiles tell some story about Scott’s early days as a werewolf. The mistakes he made and how he was dumb enough to have his password _and_ username be Allison’s name. Scott was blushing but smiling, shaking his head as Isaac laughed and patted his shoulder. At the other end of the table was Chris looking amused but every once and a while his eyes would drift to the barred windows and the sounds beyond. They’d always find Derek afterwards as if silently asking was there a reason to be alarmed.

Thankfully the answer was always no…for now.

_Ah, Chris Argent. Now there was a story._

Learning to trust Chris had taken even longer than learning to trust Allison. There was more history with Chris; more guns and arrows and sharp objects. Jesus, how had they gotten over so much bad blood? How had _any_ of them banded together and reached this point of family? He had known Deaton since he was a child yet never interacted with him on a level he was apparently supposed to as an Alpha. Although they didn’t have long chats Deaton was _Pack_ and he knew he’d be upset if anything happened to him. Derek would be upset if anything happened to anyone at this table. Hell even Parrish; he’d turned out to be an okay guy.

“Remember when Scott was trying to find the second Beta and sniffed the Lacrosse team?” Stiles chuckled, eyes bright. “I must confess I _think_ that might have been my idea.”

Danny shrugged. “I didn’t mind. He complimented me, it was nice.”

The Sheriff took a sip of his water. They had juice and soda but he usually went for bottled water. “I can’t believe it took me so long to finally learn the truth. Looking back it just seems like something I should have noticed.”

Deaton smiled. “These things are good at hiding themselves in plain sight.”

Lydia reached for the salt. “What I want to know is how come you three didn’t totally freak out when Derek revealed himself to you?” She directed her question to his three Betas. “Like how did that work?”

Erica smirked, flipping her long blonde hair. “Well if we’re being honest I have to say Derek seduced me.”

Derek snorted and Allison’s brows lifted. “He seduced you?” she inquired. “How so?”

Erica giggled deviously. “It was right after that seizure where I fell off the climbing wall. I was in the hospital for tests and he wheeled me into another room so that we could talk. And then he got fresh with me and promised me he had a way to make them stop. To make me not need the horrible medicine anymore.” Pausing, she shrugged. “I probably should have been scared but anything was better than the seizures. And it wasn’t like he made it sound horrible or scary. _Not_ to mention he was the first extremely hot guy to pay serious attention to me and I figured if that was also one of the perks, sign me up.”

Isaac nodded. “Yeah. He offered me power against my dad and a real sort of family unit.”

Boyd tapped his thumb against the table. “Same. He said I’d have a lot of friends and that everything would change.”

There was silence and then Parrish tentatively asked, “So…was it worth it? Being changed I mean.”

“Yes.” They said in unison and without hesitation.

Derek’s expression was normal but inside he was proud. He was happy that they didn’t regret their decisions to join him or receive the bite. Still it was sort of a surprise to do something right after all of the ways he’d failed beforehand.

“It’s interesting…” Melissa began softly. “I reacted badly when I first found out about Scott because I thought he was a monster, but I was wrong. This doesn’t _feel_ monstrous even when the full moon is making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I feel connected to something in a way I didn’t before. I feel more connected to Scott, and you too Derek.” She smiled. “You saved my life.”

All eyes shifted to him and he cleared his throat. “I’m just glad that it worked.”

Lydia scrunched up her nose but she wasn’t upset. “Wish we’d thought of that before Allison took an axe to my hand.”

Allison pouted. “I panicked, okay? A walker had just bitten your thumb off and I was scared you were going to turn. Besides Peter clawed you and you didn’t turn so there is a good chance the bite wouldn’t work on you.”

“Can a scratch turn someone?” Parrish questioned.

Derek rubbed at his cheek. “If the claws go deep enough, yes. Though I think it’s safe to say Lydia is immune. Just like she was immune to the kanima venom. It happens sometimes. The body rejects the bite or the person doesn’t turn. You never know which you are going to get.” _Like Jackson…like Paige…_

Something must have shown on his face because Allison reached over and squeezed his hand. He smiled at her—just a little—and conversation picked back up with everyone talking about what they missed. Chocolate, shopping malls, fast food and real homes…each person had an answer to the question. Derek missed his car. He didn’t miss that old burnt house with the symbol painted on the door.

_Thankfully Isaac hasn’t mentioned that since. He probably doesn’t even remember it._

About thirty minutes later dinner was officially over and everyone meandered off to do their own thing. Dish duty was rotated so that everything was fair and tonight it was the Sheriff and Melissa’s turn. They were chuckling as they gathered up the trays and headed to the kitchen, and Derek wondered how long it would take them to make their “relationship” legitimate. Maybe getting a pool going would be fun.

Grabbing his jacket from where he’d slung it over a chair earlier; he pulled one of the machetes down from the wall and discreetly slipped outside. Walking the grounds was a habit he’d gathered the second day after they moved into the prison. He trusted the bars and he trusted the thick doors, but the fence was another matter especially if enough zombies grouped together. So before they really locked up for the night he did a walk around and killed any stragglers he found. Checked the gates for breaches and made sure nothing had managed to get inside the actual jail area. Thankfully however after they all went inside and things got quiet, some of the walkers tended to grow bored and wander away. Especially if the sound of something in the woods or a gun going off—which was rare—caught their attention.

The jail was functional as a home, perhaps more so than the school they’d found back when. Surely it was sturdier and cells were more practical as rooms than classrooms were. Though he was kind of miffed he didn’t get to see Allison in one of those uniforms. _Yeah because you’re that guy…_

Smirking at his own thoughts, he slowly walked along the fence, tapping the machete against his leg. Knowing there were things out there but not seeing any heat signatures took a while to get used to. His sense of smell and hearing made up the difference which got extremely creepy. During that time alone with Allison in the woods he never said but it was almost like they were living in a horror movie and he supposed they were. He wouldn’t say he was scared but freaked out would be pretty apt. And not for himself but for her—for her safety.

“Thought I’d find you out here.” Chris said when he was closer, hands shoved into the pockets of his coat. “Any trouble?”

Derek shook his head. “No. It’s quiet. Just the usual.”

Chris fell in step with him. “You know you don’t have to do this every night. I’m sure the others would help.”

Derek shrugged. “I know but I don’t mind. Besides everyone has things going all day and I—I actually feel better about doing it myself.”

Smiling, Chris exhaled and ran a hand over his beard. “Understandable. I often feel the same way these days.”

Derek had early childhood memories of the Argents but they’d never been a real factor in his life until Kate. He would overhear his parents talking about them—about the _hunters_ —but his mother seemed certain they wouldn’t make a move against wolves that didn’t hurt humans. And she was more or less right until Gerard arrived into town. He brought with him strife and descent amongst the other Packs. He could recite the code but he’d never once believed in it. In his eyes the only good monster was a dead monster until cancer forced him to come up with a new game plan. No doubt he would have been self hating in a way and still continued to hunt those that he was now like.

The thought of him becoming an Alpha was the stuff of nightmares.

“Victoria would have hated this.” Chris said apropos of nothing. “Not the dirty living but everything else I think. She could have survived in this with her eyes closed.”

Tightening his hand around the hilt of his machete without conscious thought, Derek cut his eyes to him. They hadn’t talked about the night Victoria Argent was bitten even though Chris knew all of the details by now. It was one of the many silent subjects they pretended didn’t exist because that was better for everyone. But if he wanted to go there… “What do you mean?”

Chris gestured to their surroundings. “She wasn’t the type of woman that was scared of getting her hands dirty, but she preferred the finer things in life. This? This would have been a walk in the park for her but later I could see her complaining about the situation just because. No more fancy clothes or being able to bake her famous cookies.”

Derek arched a brow. “I see.”

“You know I understand why you did what you did.” Chris responded. “You had to save Scott. I don’t think she should have went after him—it was messy and unnecessary but Victoria did what she assumed was right to protect Allison.”

“Something tells me she’d have already slit my throat by now if she were here.”

“She definitely wouldn’t be able to coexist in such close quarters with you and the others.”

“Yeah…”

“She came from a family of hunters too. Old school like Gerard but not always as extreme. At least not in the beginning. But she was strong and beautiful; of course she had to be if Gerard was going to give his blessing.”

“And yet he made her kill herself to honor a code he didn’t believe in himself.”

“That he did.” Chris’ voice dropped lower, vibrating out of his chest like a growl. “When I found out that Allison was seeing Scott I couldn’t help but wonder if it was some sort of karma coming back on the family. I’ll admit I wondered it again when your relationship with her came to light. Though you and Scott kept her safe when it mattered, when she would have otherwise been in danger so I suppose it was more just the way things were supposed to work out.”

Derek smirked lightly. “I think her and Scott might have been karma. She and I are more Romeo and Juliet though hopefully without the dying.”

Rolling his eyes, Chris snorted. “We’ve come a long way Derek…the irony isn’t lost on me. I’d rather not have the dead walking but I’m glad we managed to reach an accord. I _never_ thought I would say this but you’re good for Allison. She’s always needed someone strong to be on her level.”

 _I guess that explains Scott in a weird way. Strong of heart is a thing._ “Because I’m an Alpha?”

He grinned. “Because you’re a decent person. I’ve said otherwise many times but that was because I never really _knew_ you. Now I do.”

Before Derek could reply Chris patted his shoulder and started the short trek back up to the jail. Derek exhaled deeply and continued with his walk around, checking the chains and locks at the fences, and killing any zombies that ambled close. When he was satisfied that everything was okay, he made his way back up to the building and inside, locking the door behind him.

He could hear the distant chatter of his friends and the sounds of Erica and Boyd—unfortunately—having sex in one of the bathrooms. Making a face he rubbed the end of his nose and sought out Allison, finding her stretched out on their bed and flipping through one of the books from the library. There wasn’t a wide variety; lots of things to help better yourself really but there were a few gems. A few romance novels and suspense novels with fraying pages or graphic sex acts doodled in the margins. Still reading was often better than just sitting around staring at nothing.

She didn’t look up when he pushed aside the thin sheet and entered but she did smile. Her long dark brown hair was clean and flowing free now that she could wash it regularly if she wanted. She was in plaid pajamas—mens from the look of them—and one of his flannel shirts. 

He removed his jacket and placed his machete on the lone chair in the room before kicking off his boots and sitting down. “You look comfortable.”

Allison dog-eared her page and snapped the book closed. “I feel okay. Weird how a shower is now that _thing_ that can make or break a good night.” Pulling her legs under her, she sat up. “You gonna get one or no?”

Derek smiled. “Is that a hint?”

She laughed. “No. You don’t stink. I was honestly just asking.”

He sniffed underneath his left arm. “I’ll wait until tomorrow then. Just don’t feel like going through the trouble.”

Nodding, she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. “I know how that feels.” She yawned and scooted back so that she could learn against the wall. “Next run we should take Scott so that while you guys get stuff we need I can get art supplies or whatever. Anything to help with the boredom.”

 _Sounds like a good idea._ “I thought sex did that?”

Giggling and poking him with her foot, she shrugged. “It does but we can’t do that from morning until night.” And then she tilted her head at him. “Well I suppose you could but I don’t think my body could handle it day in and day out.”

Shaking his head, he went about changing clothes. “I wish you would tell that to the others. If it’s not Boyd and Erica then it’s Scott and Isaac. Surely there is better ways to pass the time.”

“Yeah but we live life or death every day so…uh…you know. Seizing the moment and feeling alive and shit.”

“Uh-huh. Even though that makes sense I’m going to ignore it.”

Allison chuckled and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. It got colder at night when things quieted down and they stopped trying to actively warm the place up. Better to save whatever they had for the really bad days when heavy coats and warm sweaters wouldn’t do the trick. He could see those days on the horizon especially with snow on the way.

“We’re going to need more fuel.” He rolled his shoulders. “For the generators. And more car batteries or whatever so that Lydia can continue being a mad scientist with them.”

“Why? I mean I know _why_ but…” She trailed off as she waited for him to answer.

Derek wet his lips. “The weather is about to get tricky. I smell snow and my nose hasn’t let me down yet. Getting out will be rough especially with no one around to clear the roads. Four wheel drive will only get us so far in the snow and I’m not sure it’ll help at all if we get ice.”

Scrunching up her cute nose, she nodded. “Why don’t you go on a run tomorrow morning then? There are still a few houses in the area we haven’t drained dry of supplies yet if you don’t wanna hit the stores. After what happened with Stiles staying away for a while might be a good idea.”

 _Actually that sounds like a great idea._ “You don’t want to come with me?”

She smiled and crawled closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “I’d love to but I think I am going to sit this one out. Unless you want me to go…?”

He kissed her wrist. “I like knowing you have my back but it’s okay if you want to hang back. Boyd will go. He stayed back during our last full moon and hasn’t been out in a while so…yeah. He’ll go.”

Allison stared at him as if trying to figure out if he were lying. When she didn’t see anything amiss she rested her forehead to his temple. “You better be careful. If you come back any worse for wear I will kick your ass.”

Derek chuckled. “I know you will. But hey you have to admit I’m a lot better when it comes to taking care of myself now.” As in he didn’t just throw his body around like a weapon because he knew he could heal almost whatever came his way. “Some of that is for you.”

Grinning, she turned his face towards her so that she could kiss him. “Thank you.”

As with most of their nights spent in relative safety, they cuddled close and talked about nothing of meaning until they were both yawning and it seemed time to go to bed. It wasn’t glamorous—actually it was kind of boring but it was better than being out on the road waiting to die. Waiting to be devoured or waiting to be attacked by some asshole.

Though he would be lying if he said sometimes he didn’t miss that adrenaline high. Having to use all of his senses to stay alert, to stay one step ahead of any danger that might pop up. He’d felt more in tune with nature—more wolf than human and that wasn’t something he’d felt since he was a teenager. Not in depth anyway. When the Alpha powers passed to him there had been a moment of _rightness_ that coursed through his veins. Like things were finally how they were supposed to be. Granted he was never exactly meant to be Alpha—that was always Laura—but Peter had been even less so. He was the rusty link in the chain, jumping his place in line to take what should have passed rightfully onto Derek had Laura died a natural death.

Anyway he liked knowing he could tap into that side of him and sometimes he missed it. Not enough to go back out there however. Never enough to go back out there.

=-=

Early the next morning at about seven am Derek was up and out of bed, tucking the blankets around a sleeping Allison and smoothing the hair off her forehead. She sighed and snuggled down, arms reaching for his body heat that wasn’t there anymore. He smiled and geared up as it were, using one of the holsters they’d found to strap his machete to his back like a sword so that his hand was free to swing his fire poker. He strolled out of his cell and down the stairs to find Boyd waiting for him; he’d told him about the run fifteen minutes earlier. Surprisingly standing beside him was Jordan Parrish.

Derek arched a brow. “What’s this?”

Parrish smiled shyly. “I haven’t been outside the gates since before everything went to shit. I know that probably makes me a liability in a way but I’d still like to see what’s out there.”

Derek tilted his head to the side. “Nothing’s out there. Nothing alive anyway.”

Parrish didn’t disagree. “I gather that. Still…I can’t stay in here looking for odds and ends to do. Boyd says you need help and I want to help. I’m not afraid—okay I am but I think I can handle myself.”

It seemed like a bad idea, taking a newbie out but they’d all been newbies at the very beginning. And there was a chance they wouldn’t run into any trouble or at least nothing they couldn’t handle. Besides if he and Boyd couldn’t protect Parrish from a few dead things then what good were they? “Okay. But you keep your eyes sharp and don’t put yourself into any stupid situations. Walkers might not be fast but they are ferocious and they never give up.”

Boyd slapped Parrish on the shoulder. “Don’t worry man we got your back. But it is pretty crazy out there even if you only see one or two zombies.” Pause. “For what it’s worth I’d want to go out too though after a while.”

Shaking his head Derek gestured for them to follow him and they did, walking out through a side door and into a lightly snow covered yard. As far as he could tell it’s only been snowing for twenty minutes but the flakes were big and fluffy which meant of course there would be more. And it would stick if the whitening grass was anything to go by. 

The SUV that Derek, Wyatt and Allison had taken from Gerard’s was still going strong and it had become a favorite of the few cars they’d collected. Having more than one just made sense considering they never knew when they might have to haul ass in a hurry. They weren’t a large group but they were big enough that not everyone would be able to fit in a truck, not even if they packed in like sardines.

Once they were on the road and the jail was disappearing out of view, Parrish turned his attention out of the window with curious blue eyes. “I used to travel this road to work every day.”

Derek glanced at him in the rearview mirror. “You lived around here?”

Parrish smiled. “No I basically commuted. I lived about an hour away but the job was good so I didn’t mind. Sometimes I really wonder how life would have been if I’d been off the day everything changed. If I had been home or something.”

Boyd shifted in his seat. “That sort of thing will just make this bullshit worse. If I had been home I might have died with my parents, and that would have been okay but you know. I gotta believe they’re at peace now and happy that I’m still fighting.”

“I was a foster child so…” Parrish inhaled deeply. “Bounced around for a while until I found some decent folks that cared more about helping than they did getting paid. Stayed with them until I was eighteen and then I set out on my own. They were good people and a part of me hopes they are alright. I’d like to say I believe they are but I’m not that naive.” 

“Some people _do_ make it.” Derek tightened his hands on the steering wheel. _The assholes, the monsters, the hunters…_ “Good people make it when they have monsters to fight for them.”

Parrish hummed. “I don’t consider you guys monsters. As it is I’d rather be surrounded by werewolves than zombies.”

 _Who wouldn’t?_ “We are the lesser of two evils.”

Boyd snorted. “Don’t mind Derek. He can get maudlin when separated from Allison for too long.”

It took all his willpower not to squawk like Stiles would. “I am _not_ that guy. I have _never_ been that guy. Scott is that guy.”

His Beta laughed. “Oh yeah. Scott is totally that guy.”

Biting his bottom lip, Parrish leaned forward a little. “Are you sure you’re teenagers?” There was a teasing tone in his voice. “Well not you Derek obviously but the rest of you.”

Boyd grinned and it was big. “New world teenagers, yeah. That kind of stuff doesn’t matter anymore though. There is no more school at least not the tradition kind. Man…when you really think about the things we don’t have any more it’s insane. How is it gonna be ten years from now?”

Derek glanced at him but didn’t say anything; the SUV clipping the side of a stumbling zombie as it reached its gangly arms out to slap as they drove past. The future was never more uncertain than it was now. It’s like they’d been tossed back into the dark ages but with a horrible enemy lurking in the darkness. And he had no idea if any of them would be alive ten years from now. Hell he didn’t know if they would be alive tomorrow.

Twenty miles later and they were finally in what passed for a little domestic neighborhood; a scant scattering of houses on either side of the street with big mailboxes and cars still in the driveways. There was a plastic playground with two sad looking swings and overturned tricycles on the sidewalk. They didn’t encounter many kid zombies thankfully but the reasons why sat heavy in Derek’s stomach. Children were small and weak—easily devoured until nothing was left. If a lucky one was bit and managed to get away then he or she would turn, but that was few and far between.

Parking in the middle of the street because he could, Derek cut the engine and looked around. It appeared quiet, almost like the people hadn’t woken up yet. “Since this is Parrish’s first time out I think we should stick together. Hit one house and if that one doesn’t have anything, we’ll try another. I don’t want to linger.”

Boyd slowly opened his door and gripped his thick pipe. “What are we looking for?”

Derek climbed out. “The usual. Bleach too and batteries. Heavy blankets and stuff. We don’t know how long it will snow or how deep. We need to be prepared.”

“What about chains for the tires?” Parrish inquired pointing to the garage. “Maybe they have some.”

“Boyd stick with him. I’ll check the inside while you guys raid the garage.” Derek pocketed his keys.

Parrish smirked. “I thought we were supposed to stick together. How come you get to go off alone?”

Derek was already heading up the driveway when he replied, “I’m the Alpha.” He heard Boyd snicker and with poker in hand, slowly tapped on the front door.

After waiting for a moment and hearing nothing, he tried the knob and found the door unlocked. Slowly he pushed it open and made his way inside, sniffing at the air to see if anything was out of the ordinary. When the smell of dried blood and rotting organs didn’t immediately hit him in the face he figured the place was clear and strolled into the kitchen. The counters were covered in layers of dust, the fruit on the table a congealed pile of black sludge. Something rank was drifting from the fridge but it wasn’t the worst scent in the world so he put up with it. Grabbed a trash bag from one of the cabinets and looked for anything of value he could stuff into it.

He could hear Boyd and Parrish messing around in the garage, chattering about werewolves and their lives before the world ended. Parrish—like Wyatt—was a good guy though Derek couldn’t help but still be a little wary. It was just second nature to be suspicious when you’d been fucked up by people that were supposed to be _good_ more than once. But as long as they continued to pull their weight and not cause waves he was okay.

As with every run Derek went from room to room gathering what he could and shoving it into bags. He missed stores and the ability to go buy whatever he needed. He had bank accounts full of money that were basically useless at this point. Not to mention Peter’s money that was stored in bonds underneath Beacon Hills High School. Maybe one day he’d be able to get back to the vault and get some of the things that had sentimental value but he wasn’t going to hold his breath.

Sighing, Derek stalked back outside and threw his bags into the backseat. The garage door was open and he could see Parrish and Boyd moving things around inside, searching for chains and other things. The snow was steadily coming down and the road was covered; it was almost a shame how pretty it looked. He couldn’t help but think about all of the people that should be happily making snowmen later or whatever.

He pressed his lips together and moved to the closest car, popping the hood and taking the battery out. He put it in the floor of the backseat and stretched, cracking his knuckles loudly.

“Hey, look.” Parrish pushed a few lawn chairs out of the way to reveal a small white metal canister. “It’s propane. Think we can do something with it?”

“Maybe.” Boyd rubbed at his cheek. “Knowing Lydia she’ll be able to turn it into something useful.”

“Yeah she’s crazy smart that way.” Parrish met Derek’s eyes. “I’ll put it in the truck.” He yanked on the hilt to lift it and frowned when the valve popped off; the smell of gas slowly filling the air. “Shit. Maybe I can tape it up. Do you see any duck tape?”

Boyd turned to look and Derek stepped closer, about to help when Parrish apparently spotted some all on his own. He grabbed it off a shelf and several things tumbled down around him.

Derek barely had time to call out even though the next few seconds seemed to stretch into hours. The lighter falling onto the cold cement at an angle and giving a tiny, barely there spark. The realization of what was about to happen and the words _run_ out of his mouth, tasting foreign and loud on his tongue. And then _boom_! Suddenly time was normal again and the garage was exploding in a reddish yellow fireball, throwing him backwards and into a tree with so much force that the trunk shattered and the tree tipped over.

Pain shot up Derek’s back and he groaned, clawing at the ground to help turn him onto his stomach. His leg throbbed at the movement and he cursed, patting down to feel the tip of a cracked bone protruding through the skin. _Fuck!_ He hissed and looked up; the house was in flames and sending thick black clouds of smoke up into the air. The blast had been deafening so no doubt walkers heard it. They needed to get the fuck out of there before too many to handle came by.

Pushing himself up onto his elbow, he spotted Boyd lying on the curb. His arm was bent at an odd angle but he was already sitting up woozily if confused.

“Boyd!” Derek called out. “Where is Parrish?”

Boyd blinked slowly, eyes stinging and watering from the heat. “He—he didn’t make it out. He didn’t make it out.”

His leg healed with a pop that hurt almost as much as when it broke, but he pushed it aside and pulled himself into a standing position. There was _no_ sign of Parrish and although Derek knew—he _knew_ —that he hadn’t cleared the garage before it went up he tried to get closer anyway. Tried to find a way inside so that he could look for himself. So that he could know one hundred percent because only then could he return to the jail and tell the others that he was gone. Only when his hands were burned and he was covered in soot could he leave. Because just getting in the car and driving away wasn’t an option. Parrish was…he was one of _them_ now and he deserved the effort.

_I can’t go back without something. Lydia likes him—she hasn’t admitted it but she does—and this will kill her. She almost didn’t survive Aiden’s death; this will finish her._

“Derek.” Boyd staggered to his feet, rolling his arm. “We gotta go. Look.” Pointing to the woods a few meters down the block, they watched as several zombies shuffled from the tree line. “More are probably on their way.”

“We can’t leave without Parrish.” Derek growled, eyes red and searching.

Boyd looked devastated. “It’s already too late. He’s gone.”

“Fuck!” Derek threw his head back and _roared_ , nearly bursting out the back glass on the SUV.

Boyd shuddered and his eyes went amber. “There was nothing we could—”

A figure materialized out of the fire. A lone and very naked figure covered in black ash, skin still bright pink and healing tripped over its own feet before falling to the concrete. Pieces of clothing stuck to charred flesh but they looked otherwise okay. It took Derek a moment to realize it was Parrish. That Parrish was _alive_ and gasping and crawling towards them after being in the middle of a damn explosion.

Snapping back to attention, Derek rushed to his side and hauled him up. “Go!” He all but carried him to the truck and shoved him inside, slamming the door shut as Boyd scrambled into the passenger seat.

“Shit, what the hell?” Boyd shouted as he climbed behind the wheel.

Derek turned the key in the ignition and cut his eyes to Parrish who was slumped onto his side. “Good question. We’ll ask him when we’re back at the prison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy you guys are digging Derek's POV; I'll be sure to switch up a bit in the future. Enjoy this chapter & thank you for all the awesome feedback. Please keep it up. :)


	3. Eyes Go Dark

Chapter Three: Eyes Go Dark

Getting Parrish into the infirmary after arriving at the prison so that he could be checked out by Melissa and Deaton proved to be easy. He was a bit dazed but able to walk on his own, his skin showing no signs of burns or anything except soot and bits of charred clothing. There were a lot of questions from everyone—especially Lydia—upon seeing him and Boyd and Derek did their best to answer what they could. But the big question aka what kind of supernatural creature was he was something none of them could touch on. Without the proper books or whatever they would just be guessing. Even Deaton who always knew more than he was letting on had educated guesses at best. He settled on a phoenix. He figured it was one of the only types of “monsters” that wasn’t harmed by fire.

Of course he amended that he could also be some kind of kistune but he wasn’t sure they could withstand being burned alive and come out unscathed.

So phoenix it was except the only thing any of them really knew about phoenixes was what they’d read about. And you couldn’t put much stock in the internet when it came to things they didn’t even realize were real. Before it crashed it had actually thought all werewolves were able to shift at will was a thing.

In any case Derek left the others to chatter about it, instead going off to find Allison who he was told was in one of the guard towers for whatever reason. He needed to clue her in and there was nothing to be done about Parrish. He was completely in the dark about his origins but he was a good guy, and that was all that mattered. In time he would probably learn to understand his powers—if more manifested—and just end up a more proficient member of their…family. In a way it was almost a relief to have one less human to look after. Granted a walker bite might kill him just like anyone else but that supernatural line of defense wasn’t something any of them would look down their noses at. Not after what it had done for Melissa McCall.

The guard tower was warmer than being outside but not by much until you reached the main perch. Lydia had managed to rig up quite a lot of useful items from car batteries and copper wires, including little heaters to warm the cells and lanterns that burned without the use of electricity. They still had a generator but used it sparingly to save on gas.

Pushing open the rusty metal door, Derek smiled at the sight of Allison resting on top of several sleeping bags, doodling on a note pad. There was a space heater off to the side turned on low, wafting warmth into the small area. She seemed completely at ease to be alone regardless of the situation, although her weapons were within reach. 

“Hey.” She said around a yawn. “I thought I heard you guys come back.” Her eyes traveled over him as they usually did after he’d been beyond the fences, making sure he was safe and in one piece. “Everything okay?”

Sighing, he closed the door and sat down beside her, stretching out his long legs. “Well, physically yes. But something weird happened while we were out. Everyone is okay but…apparently Parrish isn’t human.”

She dropped her pencil. “What? What is he then? How did you find this out? Was he bit?”

He shook his head. “No. We were checking out this house and there was some kinda gas leak. Place exploded with Parrish still inside. I was going to go in to see if he'd survived but Boyd said we had to go—walkers were coming. Next thing we know Parrish comes stumbling out covered in ashes, naked, but otherwise fine.”

Her big brown eyes grew even wider. “He wasn’t burned at all?”

Derek scratched at his scruffy cheek. “No. Deaton thinks he might be some kind of phoenix but you know there is no real way to find out without research. And…that probably won’t be happening.”

Exhaling softly, she nibbled on her bottom lip. “Wow th—that’s insane. I mean what are the odds of him being not human and us _finding_ him? I’d be suspicious if he wasn’t so…nice.”

He snickered. “Yeah. He hasn’t lied to us so I’m inclined to believe he honestly had no idea he wasn’t human. He was a foster kid who never knew his real parents so it makes sense. Anyway he survived and that’s all I care about. I didn’t want to come back here without him.”

Kissing his cheek, she shuffled closer and slouched against his side. “Yeah Lydia would have taken his death really hard. She still has nightmares about what happened to Aiden.” 

_I know. That’s why I didn’t want to come back without him._ “I know…”

Allison nodded slowly. “She’s trying hard not to get too attached to him though but this life—it’s harder than it used to be. Not getting attached I mean. But we have been lucky so far that most of the people we’re attached to are still kicking.”

And that was a miracle in and of itself. _So_ many people had died since the world went to shit. Hell _most_ people were now dead except for a select few. He would ask what made them special but he supposed the answer was clear. Besides being hunters and werewolves they were just extremely capable sort of people. Even Stiles. Not one of them would simply lie down and stop no matter how hard it became. No matter how much they might want to.

Derek was practical; he wouldn’t lie and say giving up didn’t seem like the better option sometimes because it did. While trapped in that room by Gerard with an arrow in his chest, he’d been completely serious about letting Allison cut out his heart to save herself. The pain was a sharp ache underneath his heart and there appeared to be no way out of their dire situation. Well no way for him. She could have made it though and he had no qualms about doing whatever it took to make that happen.

_I would consider it luck if I still believed in that sort of thing._ “Why are you out here by yourself? Is something wrong?”

She played with his fingers. “I’d say no but you’d know I wasn’t telling the truth. That is probably going to be seriously annoying in the future by the way.”

“What’s wrong?”

“If I were to say personal stuff would you leave it alone?”

“Depends. Will this personal stuff hurt you?”

“No. No it—it’s nothing like that. It’s just…sometimes my head gets too crowded and I need some time alone to sort it all out.”

While he was sure that was true of them all, he could detect something simmering under the surface. Something tender and raw dampening the usual bright calm of Allison’s scent. It wasn’t overwhelming and it wasn’t pain so he was reluctant to pry or try to make her talk about what was bothering her. However it was clear that _something_ was. Where they were now—their relationship—made him want to wipe all of her cares away. He wanted to draw her close and keep all of the bad shit from touching her, but that wasn’t very realistic. Even an Alpha couldn’t fight inner demons.

Allison was entitled to her bad days.

“Okay.” His face twitched. “But if you need to talk I’m here.”

Exhaling a smoky puff of air, he made to get up when she grabbed his arm to keep him in place. “You don’t have to go,” she said softly. “Unless you’re planning on going on another run. I guess you guys didn’t get whatever you went out for, huh?”

A dry laugh bubbled out of his mouth. “Not really. We only hit one house and then it exploded. We got a little but no chains or what have you. And we were in such a rush to get Parrish back to be checked out that stopping wouldn’t have made any sense.”

She tapped a finger on his knee. “Well it’s still pretty early. Or early enough anyway. You and I could go back out if you want. Unless you think the snow will be a problem.”

Derek’s dark green eyes fixed on her pretty face. Perhaps some real fresh air away from prying eyes would do her some good. Or maybe bashing in some rotten heads would make her feel better. If nothing else it was good for getting out pent up aggression. “It shouldn’t be but we can go if you want. There is a hardware store past the neighborhood where we previously stopped. If the area isn’t overrun with zombies coming for the fire we could pop in quick.”

Shrugging idly, she twisted her hair up into a messy bun and secured it with a clip from her pocket. “Sure. As long as we leave everything flammable alone.”

Snorting, he cracked his knuckles. “You know I’m not one to play with fire, never have been. I’ll let you handle the lighter fluid and stick to the heavy lifting.”

Biting her lip to try and keep her grin at bay, she stood fluidly and gently kicked her note pad to the side. “I shouldn’t find your bullshit cute but I do. I’m a lost cause.”

Before she could get to the door he was up and wrapping his arms around her from behind, burying his face into the hollow of her neck and scrubbing his hairy cheek along her soft skin to make her laugh. Sometimes he mused this is the Derek he would have been had his life not been fucked from an early age. Playful, cocky and almost carefree instead of guarded and suspicious of nearly everyone around him. Yet as loathe as he was to admit it that had prepared him for the way things were _now_ so…maybe everything did have a reason.

Maybe.

“I’ll let you drive.” The words were spoken against her pulse point and she shivered. “As long as you don’t run us into a ditch.”

“I make no promises.” She replied cheekily. “I’ll go get my stuff.” 

Turning her head for a kiss, he happily gave it to her and then let her go. Listened to her footsteps on the metal stairs until she was crunching snow and briskly jogging towards the side door of the prison. Rolling his shoulders, he followed the path she had taken, stopping to glance down at the fences and across the field. Everything was blanketed white and he blinked slowly to clear flakes out of his long eyelashes. A few walkers were at the very end of the driveway but they hadn’t noticed him so they were just mindlessly shuffling around each other. There was snow in what was left of their hair; they looked like gloomy snowmen come to life. It would cover them if they stood still. Hide them like violent jack in the boxes or something as equally messed up.

And somewhere what was left of Peter’s body was being covered by the same falling snow.

_Fuck._

Footsteps sounded and he arched a brow to see Scott scurrying towards him. He was wearing one of Isaac’s scarves and looking serene despite everything that was going on around him. Only Scott McCall could manage to find bright lights in the undead darkness. “Hey. Allison said you’re going out again?”

He made it a question so Derek nodded. “To the hardware store. How is Parrish?”

Scott shoved his hands into his pockets. “Oh he’s fine. Shocked about what happened to him but fine. Deaton wants to do some tests to maybe narrow down what he is. He said nothing too invasive so…”

_Not sure any of us would believe that._ “Okay.” A beat. “Did you need something while we’re out?”

Ducking his head, Scott smiled. “Actually I was wondering if I could come. I won’t light anything on fire. I just—” 

Derek smirked and interrupted him. “Want to get out for a while? I get it.”

Scott rubbed the back of his neck. “If you and Allison want to be alone it’s okay. I mean if you guys wanna—if you wanna—”

As amusing as it was to see that Scott could still squirm, Derek raised a hand. “Scott. I don’t know what Boyd and Erica have been telling you—and yes I’m sure they’ve been saying _something_ —but Allison and I can keep our hands off each other. And if we couldn’t we’d hardly have to sneak out to be together…”

Scott squinted at him before smiling, obviously picking up on the joke. “Point taken.” His expression turned reflective. “You know Derek I’m glad you’re…happy. I mean you look happy so I assume you are happy. Are you happy?”

That was a question he used to ask himself a lot and always had the same answer. No. “I’m as happy as anyone can be these days. Allison is—well I don’t have to tell you of course but having someone doesn’t automatically solve my type of issues. It helps immensely and I’m not nearly the asshole I was when we first met, but there are still shadows. Things I lost that I will always miss.” Frowning, he forced himself to continue because all Scott used to want was for him to show emotion and now there was no real reason not to. “I think it’s shit the world had to die for me to get a hold of something real.”

“I don’t think that is what happened.” Scott replied earnestly. “I think the world ended and you realized you already had something real. Not Allison but your pack…and me. You were kinda a bully before but deep down I always knew you just wanted to do what was right. Though I am still a little confused on why you needed a pack so badly _and_ quickly.”

“I had a reason.” _A very good reason._ “Trouble was coming…as it tended to do for us and there would have been strength in numbers. I needed to show that I was a capable Alpha. But considering what’s happened I don’t think any of that will be a problem anymore. With any luck it died.”

It was obvious Scott wanted more details if the arch of his brow was anything to go by, but instead of pestering he just nodded slowly. “If you ever want to talk about it I’m here.” Clearing his throat, he played with the ends of his scarf. “And I don’t just mean _that_ but anything. We should be able to talk to each other.”

Derek still found that he didn’t really have much to say. “Still trying to take care of everyone? I thought that was my job.”

His friend grinned. “Yeah but there is no rule that says you can’t have help. We’re a family now. It’s what families do.”

And all it had taken for them to become something like brothers was the zombie apocalypse. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

In truth he was closer to Scott than he’d ever been but now that he had Boyd and Erica it didn’t have the same sort of meaning it would have had in the past. Back when Scott was first bitten all he’d wanted to do was teach him how to be a werewolf and have someone to communicate with. Laura was newly dead, Peter was in a catatonic state and there was a crazy Alpha terrorizing the town. Scott was sort of the only link he had to anything that reminded him of his life before. Derek wasn’t exactly sure why but he _had_ wanted Scott to be like a little brother. And he _had_ kept things from him for his own good. Yet Scott had still rebuffed him at every turn even when he was being nice. After a while he figured it was a lost cause especially once the _Lydia might be the kanima_ mess started.

Now Boyd was kind of his right hand man. If there was something to be done he’d go to Boyd first—it was almost a kneejerk reaction. It didn’t mean that he didn’t appreciate Scott or trust him because he did; he just wasn’t that young Beta or new Alpha desperate to be understood anymore. Desperate for someone else like him. He was almost comfortable in his own skin.

Almost.

“I’m surprised Isaac is letting you out after what happened to Stiles.” He smirked. “But then I guess he trusts you not to hurt yourself.”

Scott chuckled. “Our relationship is kinda weird. I suppose it can’t help it because of how it started but, I don’t know.”

Derek blinked at him. “What are you talking about? Isaac obviously cares about you. That was clear even before you two hooked up.”

Scott nibbled at his bottom lip. “No I know he cares about me I just—I wonder if it’s—I wonder how genuine it is. I wonder if he’d rather be with someone else but settled for me because there is no one else.”

As feelings went it had merit. “Ah. I’m sure there are cases of that out there but I don’t see that with you and Isaac. You’ve always been a nurturer Scott. _You_ wanted to save Jackson when everyone else was ready to write him off. After biting Isaac I wasn’t very good to him. I was too wrapped up in my own drama but something tells me you’ve been very…attentive. He might be coy or act like the scarf wearing asshole he actually is sometimes, but if he cares about anyone it’s you. Trust me on this.”

The pleased look on Scott’s face made his puppy dog eyes light up. “When did you get so wise?”

Derek sniffed. “I’ve always been wise you just ignored my advice. You were a jerk like that.”

Scott threw his head back with a laugh just as Allison appeared gear in hand. “What’s so funny?” she inquired once she was closer to them. “Raunchy werewolf jokes?”

Derek’s face was blank. “What would those even be about?”

She shrugged delicately and pushed past them on her way to his SUV. “I don’t know. A werewolf walks into a bar or something. Heat and knotting jokes?”

His brows climbed into his hairline as he and Scott followed her. “ _What_ ing jokes?”

Scott choked on air. “Thank _god_ that doesn’t happen or I’m sure none of us would be having sex. Well with non-werewolf people at least.”

Allison smirked deviously, lips pink and cheeks flushed. “But you and Isaac are already kinda attached at the hip. Would it really be so bad to be attached at the—”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” Scott ducked his head, face red. “I can’t tell whether the apocalypse has corrupted you or Derek.”

Stopping at the passenger side door with her hand on the handle, Allison smiled. “Maybe a little of both. Or…maybe I wasn’t as innocent as you previously thought.” Winking, she slipped inside and held her bow in her lap.

Doing his confused head tilt with his mouth agape, Scott shook his head and crawled into the back. “I…guess.”

Rolling his shoulders, Derek slid under the wheel with the knowledge that whatever he needed to kill walkers was in the back. In the past going _anywhere_ with Scott and Allison would have been one of the weirdest things to ever happen to him. And it still felt off but in a different way. It was almost like Scott and Allison shouldn’t have been able to be such good friends after their young, “epic” love sort of relationship. They shouldn’t be able to joke about their new lovers and talk about old times like what they had been to each other was decades in the past. Because honestly they weren’t. They were months at best. Verging on a year if he were being generous.

Yet he knew for a fact Scott looked at Isaac like he hung the moon and Allison curled around him with no reservations at all. Had time a part really made that much of a difference, or had thinking the other was dead done the trick? Would they have rekindled their relationship if they’d been on the run together?

Turning the key in the ignition, he set the SUV into gear and headed towards the gate where Scott hopped out to open and close once they were through. He then leapt over the fence with ease and fell into the backseat again, and they were off down the snow covered road.

The silence inside was comfortable and Derek’s mind wandered as they drove along. The future was a hazy thing but he hoped they could stay at the jail for a long time. He wasn’t sure where they would go next whenever the time came, if it came. Not too many places with bars or built in defenses. As screwed up as it was his house back in Beacon Hills would have been a nice place to hold out for a long time because of the cages underneath. The place was built like a fortress to keep new werewolves in so that they wouldn’t hurt anybody. Getting supplies would have been the hard part.

“We should go back to Beacon Hills one day.” He said, cutting through the quiet.

Allison set her big doe eyes on him. “Why?”

He glanced at her. “Why not? It’s our home and I’m sure there is stuff we all wish we could have with us. I know it was ground zero but the chances of anything being left alive are slim. The dead would have left once the food ran out.”

She picked at her gloves. “Yeah but getting there would probably be impossible. Roadblocks, herds, assholes with guns roaming the countryside or whatever. Who knows what we would run into?”

True. “You’re not wrong. Still I’d like to try one day. I’d like to see what became of our town.”

“Me too.” Scott piped up from the backseat. “I want to see if my house is still standing or if it’s been robbed a lot. Weird to think there might be people out there wearing my clothes.” A beat. “But I guess since I’m doing the same thing it’s not _that_ weird. We don’t know if the people who lived in the houses we raided are dead.”

“Most of the ones we hit before finding the farm had corpses in them. Or…well it was clear the owners were probably dead.” Allison explained. “I can’t imagine just sitting on the couch watching tv and suddenly there is literal death outside the door. How did any of them cope?”

“People are strong.” Scott said simply. “Zombies being real is just another hurdle like terrorism or natural disasters.”

The comparison made Derek smile inwardly but it did have some truth to it. People could rise above if they wanted it badly enough. Those that wanted to live through this would fight and claw to make it happen. Others would lie down and die. He’d never tell anyone but sometimes he wondered if that wasn’t the better option.

Something might have shown on his face or the tightening of his shoulders because Allison slid her hand against his, tangling their fingers together. She didn’t stop staring out of the window or say anything and he was thankful for it. He squeezed her fingers and continued driving, the snow soundless under their tires as they kept going. It was interesting how she could do that. How she could gauge his moods and just know when he needed a little tactile sensation. With her his body didn’t have to be a weapon or a shield though he would gladly use it as both to keep her safe. No with her his body could just be a body, and sometimes late at night he’d find himself thinking _this is how it would have been with Paige._

He didn’t think of Paige often anymore, there was no reason to. But now that he had someone—someone real—she’d drift into his thoughts in those quiet moments. Killing her, ending her pain was the reason his eyes turned blue and it wasn’t something he _ever_ wanted to do again. He never wanted Allison to end up like that; begging for death only to be discarded in the woods like nothing.

_The woods of Beacon Hills were not kind to those I loved…_

About thirty minutes later with no incidents on the road except for the regular debris and a few strangling walkers probably heading to the fire they came to the hardware store nestled in what passed for a town. Well maybe not a town but Derek wasn’t sure what else to call it. There were no houses just a scattering of ply board stores; mostly for buying beer or fixing up your vehicle. A pit stop sort of place maybe? He noticed a lone 18-wheeler and figured it could have been a weigh station in another life. Some area just for truckers to check their rigs and such.

In any case there were no walkers roaming about, only pieces of dead bodies tucked under white snow and a few wild dogs pawing to get at the lingering meat. They growled at the sight of the newcomers with one taking a step forward the moment they were out of the SUV but a quick flash of red eyes put it in its place. Scott looked sad to see them in such a state; in another life he probably would have tried to help them. In fact he was probably thinking of a way to do it now.

“They’re infected.” Derek replied as he dragged his pipe from the back. “They have to be eating the dead and shit.”

“But we’ve never seen a zombie animal. Maybe they are kinda immune in the same way we are.” Scott suggested. “Right?”

“That makes sense.” Allison mused. “Besides this was a Gerard born plague. If he could fashion it in any way it would have been to screw up the people that screwed him over.”

“Maybe.” Derek turned his attention to the store. “But to be safe don’t go trying to pet one. Scott.” And then his nose twitched as his hyper senses caught a scent mingled with the crisp cold of the snow; sweat and blood and the overwhelming stench of fear.

He looked to Scott and saw the moment he picked up on it as well, his face turning upward almost like one of those attentive mutts rooting through the dirt. There were no footprints though he supposed the snow could have covered them by now.

His hand tightened on his pipe and he pointed to the hardware store, door closed and windows blocked with metal shelves. “Be careful. I think someone is in there. They could be dangerous.” In fact he was counting on it.

Allison transferred her bow to her back and yanked out a dagger with a serrated blade. “Maybe we should announce our presence? Say that we don’t mean them any harm we just need some stuff.”

Derek grunted. “We could but these days that doesn’t work as well as it used to. I say we just get in and get out. If they are hiding we leave them to it.”

In silent agreement they headed into the store, Derek in front with Scott bringing up the rear boxing Allison in the middle for her own protection. Not that she needed it but it was sort of a habit on both their parts. Inside was as you would expect; messy with paper and items everywhere. Muddy shoe prints, holes in the walls and bullet cases scattered near the very back where he assumed the stock room was. The smell of fear was nearly suffocating the way and it burned his nose more than that of the fresh blood. He knew he should have left it alone, grabbed a basket and started shoving stuff inside but his curiosity slowly got the best of him. Before he really realized it he was taking slow steps towards the stained door that was ajar, jaw clenched at what he might find.

There slumped against the wall in a shaft of dim daylight was a slim man with a thick beard in a ratty t-shirt and jeans. His eyes were framed by square rimmed glasses with thick frames, his brown hair filthy and unkempt. More shocking however was the deep red bite on his arm sluggishly pulsing blood, the flesh violently ripped open almost to the bone. In his right hand was a small pistol that obviously hadn’t done him any good by the looks of it. Yet his heart was still beating and he was still breathing; his head lifting when Derek stepped into view.

And in the corner with what was left of its skull still oozing was a dead walker.

“He got me.” The man said with a self deprecating laugh. “I didn’t even hear him until—until it was too late. So much for military training, huh?”

Derek exhaled deeply; he knew that face. Had once nearly watched Peter eat it off. “Scott. Allison. You should come here.”

They sidled up beside him a moment later, Scott’s expression morphing into one of surprise. “I— _Mr. Harris_? Is that you?”

Mr. Harris blinked. “McCall? You’re alive?” He shook his head. “And still with Ms. Argent I see. Guess some things never change.”

Scott knelt down in front of him. “You’d be surprised actually. What are you doing here?”

Harris shrugged. “Trying to stay alive of course. Needed some uh—some uh spark plug for my bike around back and that guy got the drop on me. Guess my luck finally ran out.” Pause. “It’s Adrian by the way. Seeing as how I’m dying you can call me by my first name.”

“I’m so sorry this happened to you.” Scott whispered. “I wish there was something I could do to help.”

Harris slouched. “Boy scout to the end I see. Is it just the three of you?”

Scott bit his lip. “No actually several of us are okay. Stiles and my mom…”

Harris snickered. “Stilinski is alive. Now that really surprises me. But then again zombies are roaming around so I shouldn’t be surprised by anything anymore.” He coughed, the air wheezing out of him. “Will you—I know I have no right to ask especially after how I treated you but, will you just sit with me please? Until it…happens. I don’t want to die alone.”

“Sure.” Scott’s voice was rough but he folded his legs under him. “How did you escape Beacon Hills?”

Derek zoned out as they talked, his ears listening as the _thump thump_ of Harris’ heart grew slower. He could remember listening as Peter interrogated him about chemicals or something like that. It was so long ago he was foggy on the details but he understood the insinuation. That this man had inadvertently played a part in his family’s murder. He’d survived that night only to die in a closet. But Derek bore him no ill will; not like he knew Kate’s plan or anything.

“…and I’ve been on my own since then.” Harris was saying when Derek tuned back in. “I thought it was better. It was easier but…if I’d had back up I wouldn’t be here. You’re lucky to have your friends and family with you.”

“Yeah.” Scott reached out and squeezed his hand. “It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay.”

“Maybe.” Harris managed a small smile. “You—you’re going to keep fighting, right? Rebuild the world?”

“We might try.” Scott admitted. “I don’t know if we’ll rebuild the world but we’re never going to stop fighting.”

“Good.” Harris’ eyes lost focus. “That’s…good.” With a low rattle the last of the air left his lungs and his body went limp, his heart giving one last heavy thud before stopping.

Derek cut his eyes to Allison and tracked a tear as it ran down her cheek. He touched her wrist and she turned into him, gripping his bicep hard before shuddering to get herself together. He kissed her temple and glanced back to Scott who was just starting at Harris, hands trembling at his sides. As reluctant as he was to pull away from Allison he did it anyway, taking the knife from the loose grip of her fist.

His hand came down onto the back of Scott’s neck. “He’s going to turn soon. We should deal with him before that happens.”

Scott shivered. “He didn’t want to die alone. I’m probably the last person he wanted here but he—he asked me to stay because he didn’t want to die alone.”

_Sometimes even an enemy is better than nothing, I suppose._ “You did a good thing for him in the end.” Stepping around him, Derek lifted Harris’ head up and didn’t think about it, just stabbed him in the temple with one quick jab. “We should get what we came for and go.”

“Can we take him with us? To…give him a proper burial I mean.” Scott stood on shaky legs. “I know it’s stupid but—”

“I don’t think it’s stupid.” Derek replied easily. “I don’t think it’s stupid at all. You two get what we need and I’ll put him in the back.”

Scott did something then he’d never done before; he hugged him. A long squeeze and tuck against his shoulder and then he was gone, disappearing through the doorway.

Allison’s lashes were wet but she smiled even as more tears threatened to fall. “I love you.” Instead of waiting for a reply, she soundlessly followed Scott.

Derek pressed his lips together in a thin line and looked at Harris’ body. He couldn’t help but wonder who amongst his friends might be next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Comments are greatly appreciated! :)


	4. Bright Side of Death

Chapter Four: Bright Side of Death

“That feels _amazing_.”

Derek grinned and continued his one handed massage of the back of Allison’s neck. She was sprawled across his chest like a rag doll, long legs tangled with his under a scratchy cotton blanket, eyes closed to mere slits like a cat. This amused him because cats weren’t his favorite animal in the world considering how they usually reacted to him. But Allison wasn’t a cat no matter how much she purred during some of their activities together. The point however was that the moment was nice. Just the two of them up in the guard tower, tucked tight to keep warm and shut out the rest of the world. After that unfortunate mess with Harris she’d needed to be tactile and honestly, he supposed he’d needed it as well. Though not really because of Harris since he hadn’t much cared for the man. He didn’t deserve to die the way he did but Derek knew he wouldn’t miss him either.

They’d brought his body home and buried it behind the jailhouse in the open field around back as snow trickled into their hair. For a regular person it would have been hard because of the frozen ground, but not for him and Scott. The Beta had been surprisingly quiet as they shoveled away dirt, eyes sad and expression gloomy. He was obviously upset by Harris’ death even though the man had been horrible to him and Stiles for some strange reason. But with some people death tended to bring redemption if they weren’t _completely_ horrible in life. In an odd way Mr. Harris had apparently earned his.

Upon hearing about his death Stiles fashioned a cross out of a broken wooden chair and scratched his name onto it with black marker. It was more than so many others got these days. Now it stood out in the field almost as if it were lonely and waiting for its friends. Derek couldn’t help but think when that might happen. When would one of them be out there, just a name on a makeshift cross for someone else to stumble on one day? He hated thinking about death but it was always within arm’s length, reaching for the people he considered his family. And as happy as everyone seemed he got the feeling some of them dwelled on it too.

Like Chris.

“Do you think it’ll snow all night?” Allison asked softly as her fingers danced across his chest.

“Maybe.” He said lightly. “It’s hard to tell with the way the weather is now. Could snow for days. At worst it’ll snow for weeks but it’s not like we have anywhere to go.”

She chuckled softly. “That’s true. We can camp out in the library and make a fort out of books.”

He snorted. “I’m surprised Stiles hasn’t already done that. It sounds right up his alley.”

She hummed. “Maybe he is trying to space out the things he does so that he doesn’t end up totally bored. We can all relate. I mean is this _it_ for the next ten or twenty years? What happens when we’re read all the books or played all the games?” Lifting up onto an elbow, she gazed at him. “There is never going to be anything else new. Sometimes I honestly forget it but, it’s the truth.”

Arching a brow, he tucked strands of dark hair behind her ear. “We could always write books and bad poetry. It might not be what Stephen King would have done but I think generations from now would appreciate it. The music doesn’t have to stop because radio is dead. It’ll just be to a more controlled area.”

Biting into her bottom lip and sighing, she snuggled back in close. “That actually makes sense. Like how we’d still teach kids to read even though technically I suppose it’s not something they’d need to know. Well unless it came to instructions and stuff. I couldn’t imagine trying to teach someone to read. I don’t even _remember_ learning to read; it just feels like I’ve always known how.”

Derek smoothed a hand along her back. “Morrell can do the teaching. That _was_ her job, right?”

Allison giggled. “One of her jobs. She spent quite a lot of time being a Guidance Counselor who spoke in riddles.” Pulling the blanket up to her shoulders, she made a face. “I still can’t believe we ran into Mrs. Harris. All this time and he was out there fending for himself. If we could have met up with him a bit sooner he might still be alive.”

_That was one possibility._ “And then what? Brought him back here and let him in on the secret?”

She shrugged. “Why not? Yes he was a bastard most of the time but he’d never done anything so terrible that he should die alone for it.”

Derek debated telling her the part Harris played in his family’s death. “I can’t be sure but there were murmurings he inadvertently gave Kate the mixture needed to start the fire. He didn’t know that’s what she was going to do though. At least I really hope not.”

She kissed his chin. “I don’t think he would have knowingly caused the death of so many people. Granted he did always seem to be—I don’t know—angry about something or other. I’m still sorry he died the way he did however.”

“Scott gave him comfort in the end. That mattered.”

“Oh I know. I’d rather die with someone than alone. Except for Peter and Gerard but not like I have to worry about them anymore.”

“Not unless Peter comes back from the dead a second time.”

“I should punch you in the stomach for mentioning it.”

He laughed and his body shook. “You’re a very violent young woman, Allison. I was simply being honest. He’s cheated death once and we don’t know if he can’t do it again. Granted it’s not what _anyone_ wants but none of this is what anyone wants.”

Allison bit his earlobe until it stung and he hissed. “This is about the only thing I want these days. This, us, and a healthy family. Most important things in the world.”

It was strange that things had managed to become simpler yet harder at the same time. The past seemed like a distant memory and the future was totally unpredictable. It occurred to him rather suddenly that after he was gone the Pack wouldn’t have an Alpha, and while they could survive without one having one just made things easier. Made things feel more secure. Then again he supposed since his Pack was now mingled with humans that sort of thing might not come into play. With the way he was Chris would probably make a good _Alpha_ …in theory anyway. He was after all a good father and a decent leader.

Derek smirked at his own thoughts. 

Boyd would be a terrific Alpha. He was kind and strong and cared a lot about the people in his life. And _unfortunately_ he had the sorrow of a past loss that usually pushed someone to just do better. In that vein though Erica would make an okay Alpha as well, even with her temper and slight trait of not taking things too seriously. Poor Isaac on the other hand was sadly still too damaged for that sort of power. He’d healed a great deal thanks to Scott and his patient everything, but Isaac wasn’t the type to do what was necessary for the greater good. He preferred to follow and it suited him.

And then of course there was Scott. He’d once told him that Scott already had a Pack and he hadn’t been wrong. Scott would make a wonderful Alpha because he would never give up fighting for the underdog. 

The other problem was usually the role of Alpha was either stolen as he’d taken it from Peter or passed down once the former died. If Laura had died in some tragic accident without children, he would have become Alpha by default. As it were if he didn’t have any children the power of an Alpha would die with him unless…well unless one of the others killed him and took it from him.

_I don’t see that going over well even if I’m very old._

_I should think about something else._

“We should have an escape plan.” He adjusted the pillow under his head. “For a just in case situation.”

“Can’t argue with that logic.” She nibbled on the inside of her cheek. “We could…keep a vehicle down at the gates but inside just in case we have to make a quick getaway. I’d say keep guns in the guard towers but that might come back to bite us in the ass in the end. What about a fire pit?”

That caught his attention. “A _fire_ pit? How would that work?”

She waved a hand. “We dig a sort of trench maybe near the front gates or somewhere and fill it with flammable liquid. Then we can light it on fire if people try to break in. _Or_ we could have Molotov cocktails on standby. That might be easier.”

_Much easier._ “Yeah but can we count on someone _not_ blowing themselves up?”

Allison snickered. “How about just my dad and I make them? We know what it means to be careful about explosive devices.”

Shifting onto his side and rolling her over with him, he propped his head up with his elbow. “Good idea. A moat would be awesome but if we can’t do that, what about spikes? Or one of those tree trunks tied to a rope that swings down?”

“Um, we could try it.” She mused. “Booby traps could be the difference between life and death.”

“Are you making fun of me?” He inquired with a blank expression.

“You’d think I would be but I’m honestly not.” The cold had her nose red and her cheeks rosy; she looked adorable. “Unlike the school were we were ambushed I think this time we should fight for what we have. So yeah bring out all the Indiana Jones type shit that we can possibly make.”

Derek gazed at her for a moment, cataloguing her pretty features. The way her cheeks rounded like a chipmunk’s when she smiled. How her eyes danced and stretched three sizes too big when she was shocked or surprised. The way she bit her bottom lip and ducked her head to hide a blush. Little things that had branded themselves into his brain over the past few months, things he would have probably never picked up before. In fact the only things he could remember before they were thrown together were that she looked lovely when she cried _and_ when she was gunning for revenge.

Smiling at him, she covered half her face with the baby blue blanket. “What?”

He returned her smile. “Nothing…just looking.”

She rolled her eyes playfully. “I know I’m pale as a ghost with Rudolph’s nose.”

_Well…_ “You’re cute. Your face is always a welcomed distraction to the mayhem.”

Allison’s brows narrowed but without any heat. “Sentimental Derek Hale; in the beginning I didn’t know what to do with him. In the _extreme_ beginning I was sure he didn’t exist at all.” Pause. “I’m glad I got to know this side of you. That no matter what happens we didn’t leave things like they were after Jackson became a werewolf.”

Perhaps that would have been the less maddening outcome. “In some alternate universe we did. I just wonder which one is the better one…”

Giving it serious thought because that was how she was, she exhaled a puff of white smoke. “I don’t think there is a better or a worse to be honest. Knowing our luck something shitty still happened to our alternate selves. All we can do is make the best of what we’ve got and I think we do that.” A beat. “We’re living in a prison, sleeping in cells and eating stale pasta but I’ll take it over doing whatever Harris was ultimately doing. ‘Cuz that didn’t work out so well.”

Derek did not disagree. “There is a reason lone wolves don’t fare well by themselves.” It was one the nose but she got it. “Harris always struck me as the type of guy who would do whatever he wanted no matter what anyone else said. I know you think otherwise but he wouldn’t have fit in here. And just because zombies are roaming around doesn’t mean everyone will be able to _understand_ the werewolf thing.”

Her voice was faint as she replied, “No I get that. Derek you—you know I’ll do whatever it takes to keep our people—to keep our Pack safe. But it doesn’t change this little part of me that kind of wants to save everyone. It’s impossible and I won’t be trying it, I’ll just want it from time to time.”

He nodded in appreciation. “That’s what I…love about you. You’re fierce but also kind. Dedicated especially to those that _earn_ your dedication. Gerard was a murderous fucker but you do get a small point for being loyal to him.”

Allison groaned and shook her head. “No thank you, I don’t need that point.” She poked him in the chest. “And I love you too.”

Love was a strange word as was the feelings it usually invoked. Sometimes it filled a person with joy and other times it just made them hollow. Honestly after his family died the only person Derek ever thought he could truly love from that point on was Laura. And maybe Peter but not in the same way especially since he didn’t visit him regularly when he wasn’t living in Beacon Hills. His mother used to tell all of her children that she loved them every night before bed. Suddenly losing that connection, well it would screw anyone up. Laura had known. There were times when she would be extra affectionate or leave him a little note in his lunch telling him how special he was. Trying so hard to be like their mom yet in some ways still a child herself. She would have made a good mother though. She was a good Alpha.

Back in New York things were so uncomplicated to the point where he was sure his life would continue on that straight path. Get married—eventually—and have kids. Or support Laura’s decision to turn someone and build them a proper Pack.

He’d never wanted the responsibility and yet now he couldn’t imagine not having it. He’d always want Laura alive however.

“We should do something productive.” He said into the skin of Allison’s shoulder. “Catch snow and turn it into water or something. You can never have too much water unless…well flooding.”

She pouted in disappointment. “No. I don’t want to do anything I just want to lay here and be a bum. I’m tired.”

_We’re all tired._ “Emotionally or in general?”

Her delicate fist socked him in the stomach though he barely felt it. “Both, asshole. I can be _tired_ and have it have nothing to do with zombies.”

Derek tangled a hand in her long thick hair. “I know. Are you sure you’re not coming down with something?” He touched her forehead to see if it was hot. “You feel a little warmer than usual.”

Grabbing his hand, she kissed his knuckles. “Well I am lying next to a human furnace. But I guess you could be right. God I hope not though, I do _not_ want the flu when getting meds would be so hard.”

Considering some of the stuff they risked their lives for, medicine was a no brainer. “It would be hard but we’d do it. Your dad would insist and I’d totally agree. Whatever any of us really needed we’d get.”

Falling quiet for a moment with obvious deep thoughts, she rolled onto her back and glanced at the ceiling. “I’ve been thinking. It started before Harris but seeing him kind of jump started it all.” She explained slowly. “If I—if anything really bad happens to me and I’m not going to make a recovery, I want you to bite me.”

“Allison—”

“Look I know you don’t like talking about this but it’s important. You have my consent to turn me.”

Sighing, he pulled away from her and sat up, dragging a hand through his hair in frustration. “You say that now but you might feel differently later on or in the moment. Besides the bite…it doesn’t always take. It _could_ kill you.”

She gazed up at him. “If I’m already dying anyway would it really matter?”

The thought of her death made him frown, deep lines appearing between his eyebrows. Though she wasn’t wrong and he already knew he would explore every avenue before letting her die. Including giving her the bite. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

Latching onto his strong shoulders, she pulled him back down until he was lying with his face pressed against her throat. Her fingers carded through the hair at the nape of his neck soothingly. “Thank you. And as ironic as it would be for the bite _not_ to take with me, I think we both know it would because that’s how things go. I’m a hunter that fell for not one but two werewolves. Becoming a werewolf would be like the grand finale or whatever.”

He grunted. “Would you even want to be a werewolf?”

Allison hummed. “Yeah. I mean if it’s that or death, of course. That sounds bad but you know what I mean. When I first found out about Scott I was un-nerved and shocked more than anything, but he was still _Scott_. To be honest the only times I’ve been scared of werewolves was when Peter changed and—and when Kate had you.” She licked her lips. “Not because I thought you would hurt me or her but…well you didn’t _look_ dangerous. And I didn’t really understand what she was doing or why so it scared me.”

Her fear—he could remember smelling it but yeah at the time he’d assumed it was directed at him. “There are some of us you should be afraid of and I’m glad you know that. In case we run into any others…” _I really hope that never happens. Too unpredictable._

“Do you think we will?” She asked innocently.

“Anything is possible but I hope we don’t.” He answered.

“Derek! Allison!” Erica’s voice carried across the yard. “Put your clothes on and come eat! Or…heh eat more but food this time!”

Allison laughed. “Doesn’t she know yelling might bring more walkers?”

Derek muttered. “I think she was willing to risk it for that lame ass joke. Okay.” This time when he sat up it was with purpose, back cracking as he rose to his feet. “Want to go see what they made? I can smell some type of meat.”

She wrapped the blanket around her head and shoulders. “You’re so hot when you’re smelling lunch.”

He smirked and pulled her up by a sharp elbow. “You say the sexiest things to me. C’mon let’s go before Scott and Isaac eat all of whatever it is.”

Stepping in front of him, she slipped out of the door and down the metal steps. “Do we have a toaster? I think I just want some toast and soup. I hope we’re having soup.”

As he followed her he said, “There are a few cans of chicken noodle. Does that count?”

“Yeah. You know I was thinking. We could make kabobs. Just anything to spice stuff up so we don’t get tired of eating it.” Glancing towards the gate, she huddled into her blanket and headed for the main doors of the prison. “Or some kind of stew.”

“I could do stew.” Derek watched as their footprints appeared in the snow. “And I think getting creative would be a great way to…keep food interesting. Though also just _getting_ food will keep food interesting.”

“Always looking on the bright side, huh?” She teased. 

The door closed with a loud bang behind them once they were inside and he brushed white flakes out of his hair. “When there is a bright side.”

=-=

Standing on the second level and staring out of a barred, boarded up window—to keep in the heat—Derek noted that the snow had stopped falling. He could see through a crack, red eyes sweeping across the yard but only picking up the barest of movement. It was perhaps quieter tonight than it had been in a long time, the cold making the zombies less likely to shuffle around. Or so he guessed.

The others were all playing Monopoly for the sixteenth time though they all knew how it would end, mainly with Stiles complaining loudly about all the money he’d lost and attempting to steal from someone else. The second time he’d tried Erica and ended up with bruised fingers for his trouble.

Derek wasn’t much for games, never had been. He would watch the others play, laugh and enjoy the conversation but he tended to shy away from _actual_ game play. When he was younger it was a family thing; game night. The one night of the week everyone turned off the tv or came home early so they could all sit around and argue about battleships or who could left foot red. The older he got the lamer it became but he never missed it unless he was at basketball practice. Now it just—he wasn’t into it.

“Derek?” It was Melissa in a ratty sweater and jeans too big for her. “Scott told me I would find you out here. Are you as tired of Monopoly as I am?”

He smiled. “Yeah. We should really look into finding other games or making them up.”

She shoved her hands into her pockets. “Stiles wants to try stick lacrosse. I’m not exactly sure what that is but I think it will end with him breaking another bone.”

_I could see that._ “Probably.” Pause. “Are you okay? Did you need something?”

Smiling in what could only be described as a very mom like way, she drifted closer. “No. I’m just checking on you. It’s what I do.”

Melissa could make him feel out of sorts just by existing. He’d never really focused on it before but in a way she was like his mother, or like his mother had been. Calm, sincere and nice to a fault but with an amazing inner strength. So while he looked out for her he also sort of steered clear for deep seated reasons he couldn’t give voice to.

Or just didn’t want to.

“I’m fine.” He replied evenly.

“Okay. I believe you.” She reached out and squeezed his wrist. “You’re a very strong young man, Derek. Honestly sometimes I don’t know how you do it.”

“You used to save lives on a daily basis. That sounds pretty strong to me.” He responded.

“Yeah well, there are different kinds.” She chuckled. “In this new world I’m…struggling to remain strong. When I got bit I had to hurry and make peace with everything. I can say this now because it didn’t happen but I think I would have been okay with dying. It’s obvious Scott would have been well taken care of and he’s all I cared about.”

He stayed silent.

Melissa leaned against the wall. “But I’m alright. I’m almost happy and a lot of that is because of you.” Hunching her shoulders, she continued. “If you’re wondering why I’m saying this now, well, I really don’t know. Why not? Like I said Monopoly is boring. I just want you to know that you’re doing a good job here. Everyone thinks so…not _just_ Allison.”

With a knowing little grin she walked off.

Derek scratched at his face; things like that just happened now. The zombie apocalypse made people more likely to be super chatty.

Abandoning his unneeded watch, he made his way downstairs and through a dark hallway until he was coming upon his cell with Allison. He pushed the sheet aside and turned on the tiny lamp, eyeing the wires that sparked and smoked but settled. Lydia really needed to double check some of this stuff. Removing his boots, he flopped down onto the bed and cringed when the old springs in the mattress whined. It just reminded him that nothing would last forever and eventually they would have bigger problems than clothes or whatever.

Tomorrow he would have Danny and Wyatt collect snow; they could use some of it for the toilets and maybe laundry if they got enough. Then he would talk to Chris about booby traps and check out their supply situation. Hopefully they could stand to not go out for a while, perhaps until the snow started to melt. He’d go out alone but no one would allow that and after the Harris thing, he didn’t want to chance another encounter like that for a while. Everyone was still too raw.

But that would change; the trick was being patient enough to wait for it. Or filling your days with other things so that you didn’t think about it.

Rubbing the end of his nose, he tilted his head as the soft footsteps he picked up a little earlier grew closer. Seconds later Deaton poked his head into the cell with a fond smile. “Derek. I was told you would probably be in here. May I have a word?”

Derek stepped outside, socked feet feeling the cold of the cement floor. “What’s going on?”

Deaton showed off the small plastic bag filled with dark charcoal colored powder. “My sister and I successfully managed to make more mountain ash. It wasn’t easy and this mixture isn’t as powerful as it would be with all of the right ingredients, but it works. Isaac was nice enough to test it for us.” He gave it a jiggle. “However a more powerful werewolf would most likely be able to break out of or into the circle if he kept trying. But I had an idea…”

_This should be interesting._ “I’m listening.”

Deaton laughed. “I can see by your expression you’re wary. I’d say don’t be but… Anyway Marin and I would like to test this on a walker. We’re curious to see if it produces the same kind of barrier that it would be other supernatural creatures. And if not we’re going to add a piece of one to the batch and see what happens.”

Derek looked at him. “So you’re going to be needing a walker. Okay I can lure one in and we can cut off the arms or knock out the teeth to make it more docile. I don’t know how I feel about experimenting with it though. I mean Gerard made them so things could blow up. Literally.”

The other man nodded. “True. However considering I am the one who made the pills Scott gave him that ultimately took him down, I’m confident I won’t release another plague. You knows? I might even find a way to end this one.”

“That would be nice.” Derek replied wistfully. “Well do whatever you have to do, just be careful.”

“I usually am.” Deaton folded his arms over his chest. “I just want to start _really_ doing something now that we are relatively safe. I suppose that means getting back to my former, former occupation.”

“You mean as Emissary.” It was a statement. “I feel like I should remember you helping my mom but I don’t.”

“You wouldn’t. Talia didn’t like to mix business with family unless completely necessary.” Deaton explained. “Laura was included because she was next in line to be Alpha. In any case you’re handling this situation much better than the others. You never underestimated Gerard and neither did your mother.”

Derek stared at the floor. “Yeah. We just all underestimated Kate.”

Deaton pressed his lips together. “Kate was—I believe she would have found a way to destroy your family one way or another because that is the mission Gerard gave her. He fed her worst qualities. Yet in the end the Hale name is still preserved and the Argents finally came to know the truth about their patriarch. Your mother would be proud of the progress both sides have made.”

Derek slouched. “I wish there was a way I could talk to her. There are still things I need to know. To ask her about.”

Expression becoming carefully blank which usually meant he had a secret, Deaton sighed. “First I would tell you not to discredit yourself so much. You’re doing a fine job here. Second since I know that only goes so far against your own doubt and self loathing, I would tell you there _is_ a way but where before it was simply difficult, now it’s impossible.”

“Tell me anyway.”

“Your mother’s claws survived the fire.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I’m the one who found them and kept them safe.”

Derek’s body gave a jolt. “Where are they now?”

Deaton waved a hand. “You know where they are…and why I said it was impossible.”

_Fuck_. “Beacon Hills.” A light bulb clicked on over his head. “The Nemeton.”

His friend grinned slowly. “Yes. In the root cellar underneath it. Locked away safe and sound with anything else too powerful for the wrong hands.” Checking his watch, he apparently decided it was time to move on. “My advice however? You don’t need them or anything else down there so going after them would be a fool’s errand. You would probably just end up getting yourself killed.”

He wasn’t wrong. “Maybe. Look don’t—don’t tell anyone about this, okay? I need time to get my head wrapped around it.”

“Of course.” Deaton patted his shoulder and walked away. “But these walls have ears Derek, and you never know who might be listening.”


	5. Reverse

Chapter Five: Reverse

Allison hummed happily and swayed in his arms, her hands smoothing along his damp wrists as he continued to suck red marks into her pale skin. She turned her face up to the trickling water for a moment before reluctantly turning it off; leaning back against him because she was certain he would take her weight. And he did. There were so few moments sometimes to find time alone because there was always something to do, so when they got a minute where something _different_ could happen they took it. It just so happened that nowadays shower sex was the _something different_ especially considering how precious water was.

But thanks to Lydia and her amazing brain they had one for as long as they were willing to shuttle in the water in the large red barrels. Derek had gotten extra just so that he and Allison could use it. He wouldn’t say waste because they had _actually_ showered. However if you didn’t enjoy the simple things you didn’t enjoy anything at all anymore.

Kissing the back of her neck, he pulled away slowly and walked over to sink down onto a brown bench. His eyes were laser focused on her and he couldn’t help but smile as she wrapped in a big white towel and squeezed excess water out of her hair. She looked content and he was glad to be the one to put that blissed out look on her face. Lately she’d seemed… _off_ and it concerned him that he could not figure out why or help her. He understood this new world caused weird reactions but Allison was—she was _so important_ to him and he wanted her in a good frame of mind. He didn’t want her to…give up.

Of course he realized he was probably overreacting. That there were things about her he didn’t know, things from before. It was true that she wasn’t the same person but those sparks did not just go away. If anything they dimmed.

Spreading a towel over his lap, he stretched and yawned. He could hear movement in the dining area so he supposed it was time for lunch and that someone would be coming to fetch them soon. Probably Erica since she volunteered more often than not if she thought they were having sex. Not because she was a pervert but because she _still_ liked teasing them about it even now. Before people coming back from the dead he would have been so annoyed by it but now he just rolled his eyes. His sense of humor was a lot better these days which was interesting. There wasn’t exactly much to laugh about.

“Derek?” Allison’s voice brought him back to attention. He arched a brow to let her know he was listening. “Is the sex better when it’s…when it’s like…” She blushed, her grin adorable and wide.

He snorted. “Doggystyle?”

Chuckling, she nodded. “Humor me.”

He shook his head in amusement. “I wouldn’t say it’s more amazing. I’m a wolf, not a dog so… Sex is good if it’s _good_. Sometimes positions matter but you know I don’t want to bite you on the back of the neck when I’m behind you if that’s what you are curious about.”

She laughed and drifted over to sit in his lap, long legs slung across his thighs. “Thank you for the information.” She shrugged. “I know I ask dumb questions sometimes but it’s not like Scott and I talked about any of this stuff. And I—I know you two are like day and night but there is still so much werewolf lore I don’t know. It could be important for later.”

Derek wrapped both arms around her waist. “I don’t mind you asking anything, even the weird shit. In fact I’m happy that you want to get deeper.”

Smiling, she kissed his temple and let her lips linger. “Maybe you should write it down. I mean we don’t know how the world is going to go but it would be nice to have that sort of history. When we’re gone some lonely werewolf might find it and be comforted by it.”

He reached up and brushed a few droplets of water off her cheek. “I could do that. Are you going to do that with hunter stuff? Make an Argent anthology?”

She tightened her towel. “I think I will. I think we should all leave _something_ behind to prove that we were here. Not just here at the prison but here on this planet. It’s kind of depressing but we can add to it and it’ll also show how far we’re making it.”

Derek pressed his face into the hollow of her neck and inhaled. “I like it. Tell the others about it and I’m sure they will like it too. We’ll all do it.”

Squirming because his beard tickled her skin, she tried to shy away but he kept her close. “Cool. Should we get dressed or whatever?”

_Probably._ “Lunch is almost ready so yeah. But I don’t really want to move.”

She dragged her fingers through his damp hair. “Me either. Though I also don’t want Erica making catcalls. Decisions are hard.”

Smirking, he gazed at the scratches on her arm, now healed and faded but noticeable. A part of him had expected Chris to want to _talk_ about their role in the deception against Gerard but he hadn’t. It took skill to go deep enough to leave a mark and yet not cause someone to turn. Alpha claws could make a werewolf if they scraped bone, and at the time Derek was still a relatively new Alpha. Gauging all of that in their situation; it was kind of a miracle everything worked out for the best.

Kind of a miracle the question of whether Allison’s body would take the virus avoided being answered for another day.

_One day you’ll have to ask it. One day you’ll have to be the one to ask it._

Sighing, he kissed her jaw and slipped her onto the bench. “I gotta snip my beard. We both know you won’t like me if it gets too wild.”

Allison stood and went about drying off. “I appreciate that you’re keeping it down. I appreciate that everyone is handling their body hair stuff.”

Derek moved over to one of the mirrors over the sink and stared at his reflection. “I think it’s because it’s something we can control. We have razors and the time so, why not?”

“Makes sense to me.” She said lightly. “Whatever it takes to feel more human or in your case half human.” Tossing her towel into the basket over in the corner, she slipped into her panties before putting on her other clothes. “I’ve thought about cutting my hair but don’t think I will. If we had gone to Paris I probably would have gotten a makeover of sorts. Introduce a new me.”

“I like your hair the way it is.” It wasn’t something he’d thought about but if he was being asked, well he had an opinion. 

“Yes sir.” She teased as she twisted the long dark brown locks up into a bun. “Make yourself pretty and then come eat before your kids take it all.”

“Keep calling them my kids and I will spank your ass red.” He picked up small silver scissors.

“Promise?” Sticking out her tongue, she left the room with a little laugh that bounced off the walls.

Derek let himself smile before getting to work on his beard. He kept it cut close but it was thicker than when he’d first arrived in Beacon Hills, more fit or an Alpha or at least that’s what he’d told himself at the time. In any case it made him look more grown up and that’s what he’d wanted. He had wanted to look like an actual adult so when he sought out potential Betas they’d see him as an authority figure. Shaving it all off would be easier—he assumed anyway—until it started to grow back. Then he’d have to worry about the itching or whatever. So he took time every week to keep himself looking…normal.

Or what still passed for normal.

He was not a fool though, nothing about _any_ of this was normal. Not living in a jail or sleeping with the niece of the woman who’d killed his family. But it worked. It all _worked_.

_So why do you want to fuck it up by trying to get to Beacon Hills?_ Frowning at his own thoughts, he let his eyes bleed red for no particular reason. As far as questions went it was valid but the only answer he could come up with was because he _needed_ to try. He needed to go out into the world and run to the place he’d once called home. He needed his mother’s claws. They were so much more than a simple photograph or memento; they were...they were _his_ Alpha.

And he was totally prepared to go alone to get them.

Besides the fact that he _wanted_ his mother’s claws more than anything, he had a very sick need to see what happened to Beacon Hills. To find out if it was even still standing or if they’d burnt it to the ground. Leaving after the fire and moving with Laura, he’d never really thought about it or had the desire to return until Laura went missing. And even then he’d sort of expected to find her and go back to New York. But after all he’d been through and all of the connections he’d made, it became his home once again. And he wanted to see what was left of it.

In a perfect world they would be able to live there again but he never expected the zombies to die out, not entirely. There were just too many of them and their disease was too easily spread. Any survivor could be a potential zombie which was just one more to the tally. No this was the life they had now and if they were _lucky_ it would continue to be at the jail. If not? Well he wasn’t sure about that.

Finishing up with his beard and shaking the stray hairs to the floor, he dressed and made his way around the dim hallways until he was in the open area of the dining room. Everyone was already there and milling about, chattering and putting food on their plates. Danny was helping Stiles since his wrist was still in a makeshift cast while Melissa pointed out the vegetables to Isaac and Scott. Parrish hovered around Lydia with a tray in each hand, eyes shining as she used her remaining hand to scoop beans onto the little compartments. He looked at her with a measure of awe that Derek could understand. Even now Lydia bemoaned the fancy clothes she would never get to wear again and made her hair looked decent when there was no reason to. But then she would flick like a light switch and ramble off a sentence about thermonuclear molecules and it kind of stopped you in your tracks for a second.

The Sheriff and Chris were already sitting down with their food in front of them, Chris pretending not to notice Morrell steal his apple. Deaton came up behind Wyatt and kissed his cheek before handing him a glass of juice. Now _that_ was odd to see; Deaton being romantically affectionate with someone. Took away a bit of his mystery though only a bit.

Rubbing the end of his nose, Derek grabbed up a tray and looked over the selection. He wasn’t sure what the meat was but it wasn’t like it mattered. It was most likely wild turkey—that was lasting them longer than he’d expected. He used a fork to get a few roughly cut slices and then some string beans before sitting down at the head of the table, the space always vacant for him. As far as he knew they had other canned goods which was nice because the string beans were running out. Next they would move onto peas.

He accepted a bottle of water from Melissa with a smile. “Thank you.”

She patted his shoulder. “You’re welcome.”

“Bet you’re hungry.” Erica wiggled her brows at him from where she sat. “Do you want mine too?”

He rolled his eyes. “If I were an asshole I’d eat it just to see you pout about it.”

She put a hand over her tray. “You _are_ an asshole so no thank you.”

Boyd chuckled from his place beside her. “You should stop giving him such a hard time for something everyone does. Unless…you’re jealous he turned down the chance to be kissing you.”

Erica hit him hard. “Don’t even _go_ there or I’ll stab you with a fork.”

Boyd flinched but he was grinning. “I’d let you.”

Her expression softened and she suddenly found her food very interesting. “Shut up and pass the salt.”

“We need gravy.” Allison flowed into her chair seemingly out of nowhere. “It’s like it just came to me. We need gravy. You can make that from scratch, right?”

“Somehow.” Chris mused. “I know water and flour are involved but I’m pretty sure there is something else.”

“No.” Derek replied and everyone looked at him. “First you brown the flour in a pan and then gradually add water for thickness.”

Stiles’ head perked up like an excited puppy. “How do you know that? Make a lot of gravy in your abandoned subway car?”

Derek kept his face blank. “My mom taught me how to cook. I wanted to learn because—well because I thought it would help me impress girls.”

Stiles eased into a chair. “Man thinking of you at our age makes my head spin. Like I picture you all morose and lurking in the bushes spying on people but I doubt that’s how you were. I mean now that I have really gotten to know you.”

Derek tilted his head to the side. “I didn’t start lurking until I found out some Alpha had turned a high school student.”

Scott chewed and swallowed. “We shouldn’t dwell on the past. It—it doesn’t bother me. I’ve made peace with being werewolf a while ago but talking about Peter and even Gerard gives them a type of power over us. And they’ve had it for too long.”

Melissa kissed his cheek as Chris responded, “I agree but it’s not that simple. They both had such a profound effect on our lives. Some more than others. Remembering what they did—how they shaped us—doesn’t have to be bad. Their treachery made us strong.”

Allison nodded. “It did. Gerard was the biggest dickhead but he did help me hone my skills. And in a very screwed up way he brought us all together. I know some of you would rather not be here with zombies and it makes perfect sense to me. I’d rather not…but I don’t regret it. I don’t regret _this_.”

“We are here.” Deaton whispered. “That is all that matters. Each day that is all that matters.”

It was the truth and yet it made the food in Derek’s mouth taste like cardboard. He felt selfish because he had this life and it wasn’t perfect but it was safe. Almost comfortable. Yet what did he want to do? He wanted to go off on what was basically a fool’s errand; leave the sturdy walls behind for the outside teeth and claws. No one in their right mind would do such a thing. Maybe he was way more fucked up than he’d ever thought.

_If no one agrees I’ll go alone and only have myself to blame if something happens. It would be better that way anyway._

Clearing his throat, he rested his elbows on the table. “I need to talk to you guys about something. All of you.” When he had their attention, he tried not to fidget. “This is going to sound ridiculous but last night Deaton told me that my something of my mother survived the fire. Her claws. I know that means nothing to any of you but to me it’s…well they are beyond important and not just for sentimental reasons. I want to go get them.”

Silence.

And then Stiles chuckled as if he thought he was making a joke. “Wait, what? Where are they?”

“Beacon Hills.”

“ _Beacon Hills_? Our hometown Beacon Hills that we had to fight to escape because the undead were suddenly roaming the streets?”

“Yes.”

“Oh well there you go. Be back by dinner time.”

Scott frowned. “Stiles c’mon.” Pause. “Derek you want to go back to Beacon Hills for your mom’s claws? Don’t you think that’s too dangerous?”

He did. “I do. It’s a stupid idea but I haven’t been able to get it out of my head or think about anything else. I can’t really explain why I want to go get them. Why I want to leave this sanctuary we’ve built for the unknown, but I’m willing.”

Scott wet his lips. “Are they powerful or something?”

Derek rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes but that is only half the reason I want them.” He sighed. “I’m not asking any of you to go with me. To risk your life for something that probably sounds incredibly foolish. I’m just telling you the deal.”

Chris folded his arms over his chest. “Sounds like you have already made up your mind about going.”

Derek opened his mouth to reply but Isaac beat him to the punch. “It doesn’t make any sense. We risk our lives for food and water not claws. Beacon Hills was ground zero for the Gerard plague—it’s where all of this bullshit started. What makes you think you can just stroll down the street once you get there? _If_ you even get there with the way the roads are.”

“I don’t think that at all.” Derek grunted. “I _know_ it’ll be hard. Fuck nearly impossible is more apt. I understand that I might not come back but I’m willing to take that chance.”

Allison’s quick inhale was soft but he heard it anyway thanks to his super hearing. “Excuse me.” Before he could say anything she was up and stalking out of the room.

There was really no choice; he went after her. “Allison. Allison, wait.” He caught up to her just as she rounded a corner and grabbed her wrist, not surprised when she jerked away and socked him in the chest. “You’re angry.”

She shook her head. “I’m hurt. I’m—would you _really_ be okay with dying out there all alone? Leaving us behind? Leaving _me_ behind?”

He rolled his shoulders. “Of course not. I didn’t mean it that way—”

She swallowed thickly. “Then what way did you _mean_ it? Jesus Derek I thought we were…building something here. I thought you finally trusted me but then you spring this on all of us and I don’t even know what to think. And the fucked up part is I get it. I _get_ wanting something of your mom’s because I’d feel the same way. I feel the same way. I just can’t wrap my head around you going about it the way you are.”

“It’s what I’m used to.” It wasn’t an excuse, just the truth. “I’m used to handling the really dangerous shit on my own and sometimes I forget I don’t have to. Sometimes I forget that Scott is here for me because he _wants_ to be, not because he needs answers that I have. I forget I don’t have to watch my back around your father. It’s been months and I trust _all_ of you—even Deaton—with my life but for a moment I forgot.”

When Allison didn’t reply he took the chance of sliding a hand up her arm. “I want the claws so that I can talk to my mom. There is a—there is this thing that an Alpha can do to remove memories or give them. But the claws can also be used to connect to the spiritual plane. I’d be able to briefly talk to her. Or communicate with her.”

Allison blinked slowly. “Would you be near death?”

Derek pulled her closer. “No but in a sort of a trance. I’m not exactly sure how it works but I’ve seen it done before. I’ve…had it done. The memories thing anyway.”

Running a hand through her hair, she bit down hard onto her bottom lip. “Okay. You want to go to Beacon Hills for your deceased mother’s claws so that you can talk to her ghost or whatever.” Looking him dead in the eye she said, “Then I’m coming with you.”

He wasn’t even surprised. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

She snorted. “You’re not asking, I’m telling. There is no way I’m letting you make that trip by yourself and if you thought it would go down that way, you’re an idiot.” She put both hands on the side of his head. “I love you. I’ve lost too many people and I’m not gonna add your name to that list. Besides we are stronger together.”

The urge to talk her out of it or put his foot down and say she wasn’t going bubbled up but he forced it back down. It was pointless to try to talk her out of it and most of him didn’t even want to try. Truth was he wanted Allison by his side and watching his back because he knew she was capable of it. When they were alone after the school exploded she’d been scared but had put her best foot forward. Pushed it all down so that they could survive, so that her mind was clear and focused.

Yet it was an asshole move putting her back into the fire. “Allison.”

She smiled a little. “I know. It’ll be crazy and it’s dumb but I guess that’s our life now. Everything reason we leave here is dumb on some level or another. I’m willing to be dumb for you.”

He laughed and hugged her probably too tight but she didn’t complain. “I don’t think I deserve you or your loyalty but I’m glad I have it. However getting the others to agree to this plan won’t be easy.”

Allison rested her head on his shoulder. “It shouldn’t be. What you want to do could be seen as a suicide mission. Like Isaac said even if Beacon Hills is clear we still have to get there. That will be the hard part considering how herds form and you never know when you’ll run into one. Or something else.”

“I have a plan. C’mon.” Taking her hand he led her back into the dining room where everyone was still eating. He didn’t bother sitting down. “Alright since most of you at this table have super hearing and can’t keep a secret to save your lives, I’m guessing you all know what’s going on.”

Stiles waved his spoon around. “That you and Allison plan to go to Beacon Hills because _you’re_ crazy and she has a thing for guys who sprout fur? Yeah we got the cliff notes version.”

Derek scowled. “Why did I ever stop slamming your head into things?”

Stiles appeared affronted; his pout growing even more once Danny kissed his cheek and started lightly doting on him. “He’s just always so mean to me,” He whispered. “And so violent.”

Scott motioned for Derek to continue. “So what is your plan?”

“And how does my daughter play into it?” Chris inquired though not unkindly.

_Fair enough._ “I know that getting to Beacon Hills is the major hurdle that will need crossing. With the way things are going I sort of think the town itself might be vacant. Walkers roam—it’s what they do—and we have come across neighborhoods that only had two or three tops. That might not be the case there but it could be.” He lifted his chin. “A while back when we first found our way here I noticed an airfield. I didn’t think much about it at the time but now it could be worth a look. There could be something we could use to get back to California.”

Scott looked confused. “Like what? A tank would take forever and I don’t think any of us know how to fly a plane.”

Parrish coughed a little. “Well I can’t fly a plane but I can operator a helicopter. Would that work?”

Derek blinked. “Yes. We could go directly to the Nemeton.”

The faces of those who doubted the success of his woe begotten mission stared back at him with mixtures of pity and outright shocked that he was _seriously_ contemplating attempting such a thing. It was obvious Melissa, Stiles, the Sheriff and Isaac thought he was crazy and wanted to say as much over and over again. Deaton and Morrell seemed more curious than anything, while Danny looked as if it was none of his business. Not too surprising were Boyd and Erica, listening attentively for whatever else he had to say.

However it was Lydia who spoke next. “I want to go. And I know I only have one hand but I still want to go. I—I feel like I _have_ to go with you or…something bad will happen.”

That didn’t fill him with hope. “What are you talking about?”

She licked her lips. “I don’t know. To be honest ever since Peter used me to bring himself back to life I get these odd feelings sometimes. Like—like death is coming. Right before the walkers popped up I felt cold and wrong and I didn’t know why.” She looked at her hand. “Maybe it doesn’t mean anything but with the way our lives are I’ve decided not to ignore weird feelings anymore. So if you’re actually going then so I am.”

Derek suddenly felt very tired. “You know that’s not a good idea.”

“I’ll take care of her.” Parrish replied without hesitation. “If we find a chopper you’ll need someone to fly it so… And I’ll get to test my powers out in the field; if there are any.”

Lydia tried to hide her smile but failed. “See? I‘ll have my own personal fire resistance bodyguard.”

Stiles scoffed. “Okay there is no way you can _let her_ go.”

Lydia arched a brow. “Excuse me? Since when does anyone _let_ me do anything? If I want to go then I am going and I’d like to see you try to stop me.”

Stiles cowered. “What is this? Be mean to Stiles’ day!?”

Boyd took a sip of his water. “Well I don’t know anything about that but I’m with you Derek.”

Erica smiled. “Me too. But then you probably already knew that.”

_It was still nice to hear._ “I suppose that settles it then. Tomorrow morning we leave for the airfield and Beacon Hills.” Pause. “I know some of you think it’s crazy and I’m not saying it isn’t. But we’ve all done crazy things lately.”

Allison put her hand over his. “Derek has done a lot for us in terms of helping to keep us safe and warm and fed. So I’m willing to do this for him in return. Really it seems like such a small thing to ask for from a man who never asks for anything for himself.”

Chris was quiet for a long few minutes before saying, “You’ll need weapons and food. I’m sure we can loan you some. And you’ll take the secondary CB radio to keep in touch if you can.”

Derek leaned forward a little. “I wasn’t expecting you to let us go—let Allison go—so easily.”

Chris smirked. “Believe me it’s one of the last things I want her doing but I’m nothing if not practical. I can’t say that I trust in her abilities and then forbid her from going with you. These past few months have taught me that my daughter is a strong, capable young woman and I am _trusting her_ to keep herself safe. And you too. And vice versa.”

Allison grinned and gave him a sideways hug. “We’ll come back I promise. The flip side of this is you guys staying safe too. You’ll be down six people.”

Derek nodded. “She’s right. You might be behind walls and a fence but something could still go wrong. You’ll have to be extra vigilant.”

“We will be.” Scott vowed. “Everything will be just as you left it.”

Only time would tell.

=-=

Staring at the map Deaton had drawn for him, Derek found it worrisome that he couldn’t remember where the Nemeton was but he could remember how it looked. He could remember the slats through the boards letting in sunlight or moonlight depending on what time it was, and how it smelled like hot spices in the summer. He remembered the way Paige had felt cradled in his arms, sobbing and covered in black blood as her body rejected the bite of an Alpha. And he remembered the last conversation there had been with his mother about the new color of his eyes. Yet if asked he could not have told you how to get back there. It was like a blank hole in his memory.

Talia Hale thought it caused too much trouble so she’d taken it, taken the location of the Nemeton from him and Peter.

Yet with Deaton’s map he was getting it back, on the surface anyway.

It would be comforting to have something of his mother’s again. Perhaps not as tangible as a photo but no less special. In any case they would help him feel closer to her.

He just prayed no one died in his pursuit to get them because he realized if they did their blood would be on his hands. A part of him knew he’d roll with it as he did everything else, but he was just starting to see them as clean. Just starting to not blame himself entirely for the death of his family. If any of his Pack were lost because of his goal, well, he’d spent the rest of his life feeling guilty over it. Trying to atone and probably failing.

Losing Boyd or Erica would devastate him. Losing Allison would kill him and he hated that that was the way it was. That one life could have such an affect over him. But while love was shiny and comforting it was also painful and stifling. You took the good with the bad because it all evened out in the end.

Or at least that’s what people told themselves to keep from running away screaming.

_I just have to make sure everyone returns home even if I don’t._

Derek wasn’t scared of death, never had been. Hell at one point he’d silently…well he hadn’t wished for it but he’d expected it. When you were hunted more often then not dying was always a possibility in the back of your head. Now as an Alpha he was fully prepared to sacrifice himself for his Pack. For Allison. He wouldn’t say any of that out loud though. He didn’t want her trying to stab him.

“Are you going to come in or continue pacing a hole in the floor?”

Scott appeared sheepish when he finally stepped into the small library. “I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Derek gestured to a chair. “You won’t be. I’ve already memorized this thing left and right.”

“Derek are you sure you want to do this?” Scott questioned slowly. “I mean I—I get it and if I could I’d go with you, but are you _sure_?”

“I’m sure.” Derek said softly. “It’s not just her claws though. It’s…I want to see what’s left of it.”

“I’d want to see too.” Scott admitted. “I lived in Beacon Hills all my life and we left in such a hurry… But I think anyone in our situation would want to go home again.”

“Yeah. I’m just the idiot _actually_ attempting it.” Derek chuckled and Scott smiled. “I’ll be honest—if the roads are too crowded or we can’t find a helicopter then we’ll just turn around and come back. For as much as I want those claws I’m not willing to really make it a suicide mission.”

Scott scratched at his cheek. “You’ll be okay. And don’t worry about what’s going on here. We’ll make sure to keep our guard up.”

Derek exhaled. “I thought you would be here to talk me out of this.”

Scott ducked his head. “I thought about it but decided against it. I’ve had dumb plans before and you helped me out so…here I am. Also this might be good for Allison. If possible she’ll be able to get something of her mom’s too. Losing a parent is never easy but I don’t have to tell you that.”

Derek pressed his lips into a thin line. “Has she been…odd to you? I get the feeling something is going on with her but I don’t want to pry. She’s entitled to her shit.”

Scott lingered behind his chair before sitting down. “After her mom died she got different. If I had to guess I’d say things could be catching up to her. They caught up to me back at the farm like two days before we ran into you guys. I was outside chopping wood by myself and the next thing I knew I was bashing pieces of wood with my fists into like, mushy pulp. I don’t even know how long I was doing it.” He shuddered. “The next thing I remember is Isaac wrapping both arms around mine and forcing me to stop. No one saw the mess I had made and afterwards I couldn’t explain it.”

_Sounds almost like a fugue state._ “If that is the case taking her away from here probably isn’t the best idea.”

Scott shrugged. “Or letting her stretch her hunter muscles is. Even before she knew she was a hunter she had the urge to shoot stuff with arrows. Life or death situations aren’t good for people but then we’re not regular people, are we?”

He had a point which Derek was utterly amused by. “I guess not. I’ve got a feeling I’ll find out soon enough if she is honestly okay or not though. Until then I’ll worry.”

“She’ll be okay either way.” Scott told him. “’Cause…she has all of us. And you.”

Derek wondered if he was enough but then he’d always kind of wondered that no matter the situation. This time however he’d end up with a definite answer. For better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end this story at six chapters but then my Beta and I got to talking and well, that plan went right out the window. So stay tuned for all of the horror and drama she has given me permission to unleash on everyone. :) As always thank you for reading and commenting. <3


	6. Bittersweet Homecoming

Chapter Six: Bittersweet Homecoming

It was weird but Derek couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever really said _good-bye_ to someone. After the fire and the sham funerals—coffins buried with nothing in them for appearance’s sake—Laura had immediately packed up whatever they had left and whisked them off to New York. He hadn’t said good-bye to any of his high school friends, the ones he’d been sure he would know forever. Honestly he hadn’t _wanted_ to because he didn’t want to see the pity in their eyes. Deep down he realized they would have meant well but between the entire town offering condolences if he just went to get something to eat, he was burnt out on all of it. So disappearing under the cover of nightfall had been perfect.

This time however it had been vastly different. Leaving the safety of the prison and the people inside, seeing the fear and hope plastered to the faces of the people he called family, well it was a heady experience. When Melissa and the Sheriff hugged him and told him to “come back in one piece” they had honestly meant it. When Chris squeezed his shoulder and told him to “take care of himself and Allison” he’d honestly meant it. When Deaton and Morrell whispered their Emissary advice on the best ways to approach the Nemeton so that he would make it home, they’d honestly meant it. All of these people would miss _him_ and wanted him safe, not just because he was an Alpha or because he was carrying cargo they cared about, but because they also cared about _him_ as a person.

Even after months of experiencing it sometimes it was still hard to believe and take in. Having a new family and all.

Anyway after waking up pretty early and getting everything situated, Derek and his group left the prison after everyone said their good-byes and vows to return safe and sound. He had expected tears or the like but the mood was oddly sort of optimistic though he supposed that could have been a front. A brave face so that no one would think the other one was worrying. However on some level it made leaving easier. Derek knew Scott would do anything to keep those left behind safe and that was why he could go. Sure Chris and the Sheriff would help but Scott tended to take things to another level in that department.

Beside him Allison was fiddling with her weapons, checking the strings on her bow and counting the arrows in her quiver. She’d also brought her Chinese daggers, a machete and a small handgun that she would keep tucked down into her boot. While she didn’t prefer guns she knew how to use them and figured having one wouldn’t hurt considering they had no idea what they might be up against. Derek appreciated her attention to detail.

In the backseat were Boyd, Erica, Lydia and Parrish all chatting amongst themselves. Parrish seemed happy that he was getting to go out again especially now that he had some idea of what he was and what could happen. He really wanted to stretch his powers—such as they were—and Derek had a feeling if push came to shove he would do just that. Now that he’d been immersed in flames and came out anew, he smelled differently, no longer human. And he seemed to have a new zest for gluing himself to Lydia’s side but it was obvious she didn’t mind.

“Where should we look for a helicopter?” Lydia inquired. “I’d say an airfield but I don’t know. Is there even one around here?”

Parrish spoke up. “Not that I know of. What about a military base?”

Allison shifted in her seat, putting her back against the door so that she could see everyone. “You know I think we should look more local. Remember that Walmart we hit where Stiles ended up getting his wrist broken? Wasn’t there like a triage center in the parking lot or something? I kinda vaguely remember tents and a tank.”

Derek nodded. “There was definitely a tank. Maybe we’ll get lucky and find more army gear.”

She smiled at him. “It’s worth a shot before we start driving around aimlessly in the hopes we find something.”

Erica yawned loudly. “I can’t believe we are going back to Beacon Hills. There was a point I couldn’t wait until graduation so that I could get the hell out of that town, and now I’m kinda excited about seeing what’s become of it. Nostalgia is a hell of a thing.”

Boyd patted her thigh. “It would be different if we hadn’t been driven out against our will. I’m totally expecting most of it to be burned down though.”

Parrish tilted his head to the side, clear blue eyes contemplative. “Do you remember what it was like on the day or night you left?”

Allison wet her lips. “Mass panic. My dad and I had been looking for apartments all day because staying in our house without my mom…it was just too hard. Things had been _weird_ for days leading up to the real outbreak but it was Beacon Hills so no one really paid it much attention. And then just… _bam_! Suddenly there was panic in the streets and it was right outside our door.” She sighed. “We barely had time to grab what we could and try to leave. The main roads got blocked off pretty quick so we took to the back roads. That’s how we ran into Derek and the others.”

Erica hummed thoughtfully. “That morning was pretty much the last time I saw my parents. Once the National Guard got involved with their guns—and the streets filled with people running or screaming—it became impossible to move around freely. The outbreak just happened _so_ quickly. Boyd and I were lucky we made it to Derek’s unscathed.”

Parrish shook his head. “On the news they said it was rampant gang activity due to some new form of PCP. By the time people realized the dead were coming back to life there wasn’t much news left. People honestly seemed to think it would remain an isolated incident.”

Derek arched a brow but kept quiet. It was interesting to hear his side of things. You couldn’t help but wonder how the rest of the United States dealt with what was basically the apocalypse. They still had no idea if say London or Paris had been affected because they _personally_ weren’t able to communicate that far. But he supposed it said something that nowhere else in the world seemed to be coming to their aid. And Gerard was the kind of bastard to make his plague global.

“You mean they _hoped_ it would remain an isolated incident.” Lydia looked at him. “This new life is hard but the fact that we _can_ survive means a lot. Before the prison, before we even found Allison and the others I was traveling with Scott, Stiles and everyone…and we ended up on a farm. Just a farm with no fences or gates to keep the walkers out. And the funny part? We didn’t even _see_ that many.”

“So there could still be parts untouched by all of this?” Parrish questioned.

“Anything is possible.” Derek murmured. “But with the way walkers roam, I wouldn’t place bets on it. They are driven by the need for food and when the food runs out, they go looking for it. They follow loud sounds and smells…anything could make them move on to another location. They did _eventually_ find that farm.”

“As you have come to realize by now, Derek can be Peter Pessimist.” Erica teased. “But he’s not wrong. Worrying about what can’t be changed is dumb though. Maybe one day all of the zombies will fall apart and we’ll get back to fast food and shopping malls but none of us are holding our breath.”

Derek’s fingers flexed on the steering wheel and he sighed. Deep down he didn’t see that happening at least not in the lifetime of the humans he called family. Werewolves lived longer than regular people and tended to age slower so it was possible one day he’d see things get back to normal, or as close to it as possible. But he sort of wondered if it would even matter if Allison wasn’t there to see it with him. He’d much rather deal with the world as is than have a sparkly world without the people that had touched him so profoundly.

As if sensing his broody thoughts, Allison reached over and rubbed the back of his neck. “We are going to live the best we can as if all of this is normal. I…haven’t exactly handled change well in the past but I’m doing better this time around. I haven’t tried to kill anyone who didn’t deserve it.”

Erica snickered. “The prison makes it easier. You’re a lucky duck being there for so long, Parrish. Or smarter than your co workers at least.”

Parrish grinned and showed off his dimples. “To be honest if my ankle hadn’t been messed up I might have followed them. Being left behind wasn’t easy. I—well I was terrified most of the time and I’m not ashamed to admit it. I hoped that my friends made it out to get help but the longer it took for help to actually arrived I figured they hadn’t.”

Lydia pulled at her beanie. “What would you have done eventually?”

He shrugged. “Maybe try to get out. Depends on what the world looked like when I opened the doors. Can’t say however that I’m not glad that isn’t the case. You guys deciding to break in probably saved my life.”

Allison smiled and then closed the small gap so that she could rest her head to Derek’s shoulder. He twisted down and kissed her forehead, dragging his nose through her hair and inhaling. “You okay?” he asked lowly. “Having second thoughts?”

She squeezed his bicep. “No. I never have second thoughts when it comes to being the one who has your back. And that is why I’m going—to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.”

He couldn’t help but smile. “I already promised I wouldn’t.”

Her round brown eyes squinted. “You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe you. Now with me there I know you will because you’ll also be too busy making sure I don’t stub my toe or whatever.”

Derek took his right hand off the wheel to wrap his arm around her small shoulders. “Do you remember what I said to you when you wanted to check out that house, just the two of us? That still stands you know. I _can’t_ go back to your father without you. He’s expecting me to protect you so I will.”

Allison kissed his chin, lips lingering and slipping across his scruff. “I remember but you know if something _does_ happen to me—and I’m praying it won’t of course—but if it does he wouldn’t blame you. Shit happens out here and yeah a zombie could kill me but so could a bee sting. If I die I don’t want you and him at odds again.”

_How could we be anything else?_ “He’ll blame me. I’ll blame me especially if something happens to you on this trip. This is _for me_. It’s not a food or gas run.”

Gathering her thoughts, Allison nodded. “You’re right this is for you and I understand entirely that you’re taking full responsibility for whatever goes down. But Derek I am basically an adult now which means I can make my own decisions. You don’t strike me as the type that would think otherwise because I’m a female. You know firsthand how capable women can be.”

“You’re such a smart ass sometimes.” However she was right. “But you’re right I _do_ know that. And you’ve saved my ass more times than I can count. I trust your judgment.”

Smirking yet placated a bit, she snuggled close and gazed out of the windshield. “Derek I—believe me when I say I have more than enough reasons to fight to stay alive. To get out of Beacon Hills and go home with all of you.”

Derek noted the way her heartbeat sped up and the way her cheeks flushed. He really wished she would tell him whatever was weighing so heavily on her mind; there was a chance he could help. It just appeared to be something she thought about often and while that was cool, he hated to see her worried. Not to mention being distracted these days could get a person killed.

Thankfully however he didn’t smell any sickness inside of her so it wasn’t that but it was _obviously_ something. “You know you can tell me anything, right? I won’t freak out.”

She blinked at him in surprise. “I—I know.” Biting the inside of her cheek, she cut her eyes to the backseat. “Actually there is something I need to talk to you about but it can wait until we’re on the way back from Beacon Hills. It’s not bad so you don’t need to worry.”

His ear twitched but he couldn’t hear any deception so that put him at ease, though just a little. “Okay. Though now my curiosity is piqued.”

Her lips pulled into a smile. “I know.”

Twirling her long dark hair around his fingers, he maneuvered the SUV around a sharp curve barely clipping a lone walker stumbling around in the road. He was just about to give Allison a cheeky reply when he was forced to slam on brakes, his arm jerking fast around Allison’s waist to keep her from barreling into the windshield. He heard yelps from the backseat but his eyes were glued to the small herd of about twenty walkers staggering around in front of the truck, and then _towards_ the truck.

“Shit.” Allison said slowly. “Do you think we can drive through them?”

“Maybe but I don’t know if I want to try.” Derek admitted. “Their mushy parts get stuck in the engine and we’re fucked.” By now the zombies were beating on the windows, smearing the clean glass with muck and black blood. “Getting out and clearing them is a no.”

Erica’s head popped between them. “Too bad we can’t light Parrish up like a firecracker and send him out.”

Parrish chuckled. “I would if I could.” There was a shell shocked expression on his face at being so close to actual dead people. “Jesus. Last time I—I didn’t get a good look. These poor people.”

_Well sitting here isn’t doing us any good._ Very slowly Derek started to ease forward, rolling over the ones that didn’t realize they should be moving to get out of the way. The sound of them squishing under the tires was sickening, worse than their bodies hitting against the grill. He was glad that the SUV was up off the ground so that none seem to be getting caught in the tires and sucked up into the engine, but any more than this little bit and they’d be up shit creek.

“I might barf.” Erica groaned and sunk down in her seat. “If you humans think it sounds bad just imagine how it sounds to _us_.”

Allison patted her thigh. “It’s almost over.”

When they were finally through the bloody crowd, Derek gave the truck some gas and sped further down the road. “I’ll check it once we’re safe but engine sounds clear. Which is good because the woods are teeming with these fuckers.”

With his keen eyesight he could see them roaming around between the trees and attempting to follow the truck. It wasn’t their intention but they were ending up leading most of them away from the prison which was always a good thing. It was cold now and with their muscles already fucked up they hadn’t had to deal with as many. But once it got warm again the ones that still had legs would no doubt meander, following the smell of fresh meat.

_Maybe we could mask our smell…_

Looking over the tops of the snow covered trees he spotted the Walmart sign still bright blue on top of the building. The parking lot was more or less how they’d left it those few weeks ago, stalled cars with open doors and burnt out shells crashed into each other. Army tents with the flaps frozen to the ground and that tank sitting off alone as if waiting for someone to remove the dead guy on top and get inside. He could also spy the window Allison had broken to escape with an injured Stiles. Seeing her crash to the ground with him cradled against her chest—the memory was forever burned behind his eyelids. The glass could have done serious damage to her back and while he’d been worried, he’d also been kind of proud. Every day she surprised him with how amazing she was. Proved she was worthy of being a true Argent leader.

Things would have gone so differently if she’d been in charge back then.

Riding around to the back of the store, he eased to a stop. “Well, no helicopter.”

“Fuck.” Allison cursed as she sat up. “I thought for sure there would be one. How else did they get here?”

“Maybe it’s on the roof.” Parrish suggested. “Land on high ground and get a sense for the area. Also it would have kept the civilians from reaching it in case a panic broke out and they had to leave in a hurry.”

Boyd arched a brow. “How are we gonna get on the roof?”

Erica pointed to a metal staircase. “We could use that I guess. It looks like it goes all the way up to the top. And hey! This time I shouldn’t have a seizure.”

Boyd kissed her temple. “What about our gear? I mean I doubt we’d have a problem carrying it but should we bother?”

Derek drove closer to the building and threw the SUV into park before cutting the engine. “I’ll go up first and if there is one up there or it’s safe, you guys can come up.”

When no one tried to stop him, he climbed out of the truck and gave the ladder a hefty shake. It creaked and groaned but appeared to be firmly anchored to the cement of the wall. Derek rolled his shoulders and started to climb—quickly—like how werewolves tended to do most things. He was at the top within seconds, hopping over the side so that he could gaze out across the way. Everything looked so peaceful from up high; you never would have guessed the horror that lay down below. More importantly however was the large military helicopter sitting near the venting system, blades still but sharp. There were several sunken spots on the roof from where puddles had formed and as he tapped with his boot he realized they were quite soft.

_Okay, avoid sunken spots._

He couldn’t tell but the helicopter seemed to be in good shape. The doors were open on both sides and the seats were clean if snow covered. He just hoped it had enough fuel to get them where they wanted to go.

Leaning over the edge of the building, he gave one sharp whistle and motioned for his friends to come up. Boyd grabbed several bags and looped them around his arms, nodding as Parrish took as many as he could carry. They let Lydia go up first with Erica hot on her heels, holding onto the back of her coat just in case she slipped. But Lydia was _Lydia_ and she scurried up the ladder the best she could with one hand, letting Derek lift her over the side once she reached the top with an amused grin.

“Don’t move.” He told her as Erica found her footing. “The snow has compromised the roof and you could fall in.”

She scrunched up her cute nose. “How are we going to get across then?”

_Good question._ “Slowly…maybe by the sides.”

Allison was the next to come up, bow and arrows strapped to her back. She looked around much like he did once reaching the top. “Wow. Nice view.”

Lydia pointed to the tree line where a few zombies were ambling out. “Except for them.”

Derek grunted. “It can’t be helped. You guys get your asses up here already.”

When everyone and all of their stuff was up on the roof, Derek repeated his words about the weak spots and addressed Parrish’s concerns for the SUV, saying he doubted anyone would mess with it because they would assume it didn’t run. Besides there didn’t seem to be many other people in their area anyway.

Getting to the helicopter was a lesson in trial and error and patience. Derek went first because of course he would, stepping gingerly and backing off when it seemed like his foot would give way. The snow actually helped because he could make tracks for the others to follow. Lydia did unfortunately slip but Parrish was right there with an arm around her waist to pull her back so that she didn’t go crashing into the store. 

“It’s a Blackhawk.” Parrish explained and smoothed his hand along the nose. “Mostly used for transporting troops and medevac…that sort of thing. Makes sense if they were bringing a few supplies and more soldiers though I wonder where they all went. And why they left this behind.”

Derek watched as Parrish climbed inside and started flicking with the controls. “They might not have had a choice. In the early days the government was very against calling the walkers _zombies_ for obvious reasons but if they had maybe more people would have survived. Been more aware that their friend wasn’t their friend anymore. I—” The sound of a low creaking caught his attention and he looked to the other wolves to see if they had heard it. They had. “We should see if this thing works sooner rather than later. I don’t like our chances up here.”

Erica stared warily at the snow. “Yeah I…don’t wanna fall through into the candy aisle or whatever. Even if I’ll heal.”

Parrish wet his lips and motioned for everyone to get inside, slipping on a headset and hanging one to Derek since he was in the passenger seat. “Fuel seems to be almost full. Guess they gassed up before making the trip. Smart.” He waited until everything and everyone was seated and strapped in before bringing the machine to life, the blades slowly starting to whirl around and around before picking up speed. When they were nothing but a blur, Parrish pulled up on the joystick and just like that they were lifting into the air.

Apparently with not a moment to spare as the roof caved in on itself with a loud groan, raining snow and debris down into the different departments. _Looks like we won’t be landing here when we return._

The roar of the engine was deafening to his super hearing but Derek ignored it the best he could. His green eyes were trained on the scenery below them, on the white roads and fields. He could see zombies turning and trying to stagger after them, spurred on by the noise even though it would be out of earshot soon. What a lonely existence it was to be one of the undead. He hoped they had no clue what was going on, that they weren’t locked inside their own minds and screaming for release.

It was interesting to see the way they had came from a bird’s eye view; the lake where they’d gathered water and the patch of road where they had lost Stiles’ precious jeep. He frowned as they passed over the bar where they’d lost Aiden—his body buried with a makeshift marker out in a field. There were probably a lot of bodies they didn’t know about buried in shallow graves along the highway or front yards of abandoned houses. Maybe one day they’d be able to give them the respect they deserved.

Now that there was no immediate danger— _I hope_ \--he allowed his mind to wander back to the conversation he’d had with Allison moments before the herd. Try as he might he couldn’t figure out what was going on or what she wanted to discuss with him. It could be anything considering the life they were living. Did she want her own cell? Was she having second thoughts about their relationship? Did…she want some type of fake marriage presided over by the Sheriff and if so, would he go along with that? And if he did where the hell was he going to get a ring?

Of course he realized how silly he was being but he hardly ever allowed himself to _be_ silly. To have asinine thoughts because he sort of saw them as useless. Alone in his burnt out house or in that subway car he’d always had to be thinking about his next move. Finding the Alpha and then solidifying his own pack before trouble sprung up. And now he had over ten people to look out for and zombies to keep at bay. Lying in that dingy cell with Allison curled up next to him like a cat was the only time his mind got sluggish and quiet. The only time he thought about the books he still wished he had or clothes he wanted to buy. The life he could have had if Kate hadn’t fucked it all up.

_Would the dead still be roaming around because of Gerard one way or another? Would I be hunkered down with my family as my mother took it upon herself to keep everyone safe?_

_And where would the Argents or Scott be?_

Cracking his neck, he glanced back as scratchy nails brushed up into his hair. Allison offered him a cute smile and he returned it.

Derek wasn’t sure how long the ride actually took but as the early morning light turned to the dull gray of midday Parrish maneuvered them over a long stretch of highway and its graveyard of cars. They hadn’t seen one single person that could be alive and to be honest he was happy about that. He didn’t want to see someone running along and waving their arms, expecting help that would never come. It was sad to think they were all dead or hiding but better that then ending up disappointed he supposed.

“Do you know where you are going?” Derek inquired, adjusting the microphone on his headset.

“Deaton told me.” Parris replied with a smile. “And then John told me again before we left. Not long now. Do you want me to take you directly to this Nemeton or somewhere else?”

“Depends on how it all looks once we are there.” Derek muttered. “Or whatever you think is safer since you’re the pilot. I really just want to get in and get out before trouble finds us.”

Parrish hummed. “I can pretty much land this thing wherever. Under normal conditions I’d suggest maybe in the middle of town so that we’re more or less close to everything. But that might not work.”

Rubbing his chin, Derek frowned and tried to think of an area large enough to land but secure enough where if they needed a quick getaway they could get one. “The animal clinic,” he said suddenly. “The walls are made out of mountain ash and if we’re lucky it’s enough in a concentrated section that it’s keeping the dead away.”

Parrish nodded and about half an hour later they were coasting over the Preserve towards the town most of them had called home; Beacon Hills.

In his mind after being away for so long it had became kind of larger than life but that wasn’t the case, not really. It looked bigger than it was at night from the cliffs, all lights and clustered together inside of a round valley. During the day however it was clearly split between suburban and industrial with many of the old steam punk like buildings now abandoned. From this altitude he could see the destruction in the form of burned houses and car crashes, the streets littered with garage and wild animals spooked by the sound of the helicopter. The fact that there were no walkers alarmed him and he prepared himself for the worst.

He directed Parrish to Deaton’s clinic and watched as he slowly sat down in the back parking lot as close to the fences and loading dock as he dared. Once the engine was cut no one moved but he could hear their heartbeats racing in their chests. Could smell their fear and excitement and anxiousness.

“Déjà vu.” Boyd unfastened his seatbelt. “What do we do first?”

Allison was already stepping out of the helicopter with her compound bow. “We should definitely raid this place for medicine. Or anything weird looking because it’s probably something Deaton could use to fend off demons or whatever. And he had bandages.”

Derek didn’t see why not. “I agree. Boyd stick close to Lydia and Parrish until he gets the hang of bashing in skulls. Let’s do this.”

Weapons in hand, they broke the lock on the back door and slowly made their way inside of the clinic. It was sterile and quiet, the cases empty and clean. It appeared as if no one had been inside since Deaton left and Derek sort of found that hard to believe. Unless of course Deaton had some sort of…fail safe. Or maybe there just wasn’t anyone around to loot.

Allison meandered to the front waiting area and peered out the window. “I expected this place to be worst than anywhere we’ve been before. I wonder why it’s not. It was ground zero for the outbreak.”

He nodded. “Well it has been months. The rain could have washed away a lot of the blood and shit. The dead probably moved on once the food ran out. Besides there is crap out there. Army barricades, abandoned military vehicles…I get the feeling when this place became a lost cause it was every man for himself.”

She exhaled. “I want to see my house, Derek. I know it’s stupid but I want to see it. I want pictures and some of my own clothes…if there are any left.”

Derek smoothed a thumb across her cheek. “I’ll take you. We can go right now.”

Smiling, she tipped forward and kissed him. “And then we’ll go to the Nemeton, get your mom’s claws and head home.”

_Sounds like a plan._ “Erica. I’m taking Allison to her house and I want you to come with us. Boyd, I think you and the others should stay here where it seems to be safe.”

Lydia slipped behind the main counter and then leaned across it. “You mean _I_ should stay here where it’s safe because I only have one hand.”

“You’re welcomed to come if you really want.”

“No no, I’ll stay here with Boyd and Parrish. It—it seems…nice here. I feel calm here.”

“I’m willing to take everyone where they want to go since you’re here because of me.”

“I’m here—I’m here because I _need_ to be. But I don’t think we should be here when it gets dark.”

There was something in her voice that made him stand a little straighter. She hadn’t been what he would call normal since unwillingly helping Peter resurrect himself. And he had learned to pay attention to the signs—even the odd ones. “We won’t be.” Waving Erica along, he slowly opened the front door. “Let’s go.”

=-=

Standing with Allison in front of what used to be her house was a bit of a surreal experience. They’d hotwired a police car and drove, taking in the empty cracked streets and dead trees. It was strange how most of the vegetation was brown and lifeless; the grass dry and the bushes shriveled in on themselves. Even the dirt looked _wrong_ , more gray than brown. Beacon Hills was apparently rotting from the inside out.

Derek didn’t trust the ground to hold them up especially not after seeing the giant sinkhole in the yard across from the Argent’s home. There was a sick need to go look down it but he reframed instead scenting the area to make sure they were in the clear.

The front door of Allison’s once posh two story modern brick house had been kicked opened and was now hanging on by the rusted hinges. The glass door off to the side was matted with blood hand prints—some of the glass panes were missing.

“Okay.” She said barely above a whisper.

Swinging her bow around to the front, she traipsed up the driveway and slowly edged by the door, looking around with wide eyes. The living room was intact but it was obvious someone had squatted there at some point. Chairs had been rearranged and papers tossed into the fireplace for warmth, blankets still curled on the floor as if waiting for the person to return. She drifted in for a moment and grabbed a few pictures still in their frames on a small end table, shoving them into her dirty backpack. Photos of her parents if what he glimpsed was correct.

And then she was jogging up the wooden staircase, making enough noise that if any walker were inside it would come running. However nothing did.

She walked into her bedroom slowly and smiled wistfully; touching the purple painted wall and the drawings she’d hung up. “Nothing is wrecked.”

Derek glanced around; he’d never been in her room before. “Everything how you left it?”

“Mostly.” She moved to her closet and threw open the doors. “Some of my clothes are missing though. Can’t be sure what…it’s been so long. Oh well.” Shrugging, she opened her bag and started stuffing in whatever she could fit. “Um, can you look in the drawers and see if anything is left?”

“Okay.” Doing as she requested, he snorted. “You’ll be happy to know all of your panties are here.”

She grinned and bit her bottom lip. “Good. Now I can wear the sexy lace ones for you. Perhaps even a thong.”

He laughed and dumped them all onto the bed. “I don’t see the point unless you want them to be ripped.”

Allison blushed. “I wouldn’t say no.”

“I would!” Erica grumbled from the doorway. “Allison I applaud you for being able to make Derek less surly but gross.”

“Make yourself useful then and stuff those into your bag. I’ll get them later.” Allison mused.

Erica groaned but did it anyway. “There is a dead walker in the kitchen. Someone squished its head in the oven. Your cabinets are bare by the way. Didn’t you guys have a ton of weapons here?”

Allison pulled out a light beige suede jacket with a fur collar and gleefully jerked out of her simple brown jacket to put it on. “Locked up in the basement. The _real_ stuff is in lock boxes in secret compartments in the garage.”

By silent agreement after checking her parents’ room they made their way downstairs and into the garage; her mother’s car was still just sitting there. Allison pressed a button on one of the polished compartments and a little slot opened asking for a code. She typed it in and the whole thing opened with a hiss to reveal guns, rifles, arrows and a few swords.

Erica whistled. “Alright then.”

“Ah.” Taking a leather duffle from under a tool bench, Allison carefully filled it with everything. “Dad will be happy to have some of this. Sentimental value and all.”

When they were completely done and Allison had stared longingly one last time, they piled back into the car and traveled to Erica’s home. Unlike Allison she seemed very reluctant to go inside and for a moment it appeared as if she wouldn’t. But with teary eyes she gripped the hilt of a thick bladed hunting knife and jogged up onto the porch, pushing the door open with hesitant hands. Derek and Allison were right behind her.

The smell hit them in the face the second they were inside. It was like old garbage and rotting carcasses. A moldy zombie was slouched against the wall, head blown completely off. They stepped over it and found another laying in the hallway, this one bloated and having leaked congealed bile on the carpet. Erica held a hand to her nose and swerved into a bedroom where she promptly screamed and fell back into the door.

Derek was beside her in a flash, pulling her into his arms and against his chest once he saw what had her so upset. Cuddled together on the bed were two dead bodies—not walkers—just corpses still in their pajamas. A man and a woman with their arms around each other, eyes closed. On the bedside table was a scattered bottle of what he guessed were sleeping pills and a loose leaf piece of paper.

Allison swallowed hard and slowly picked it up. “ _Dear Erica, we hope that you’re safe wherever you are. That you got out of Beacon Hills and are with people who love you and who will take care of you. We tried to make it but the world has turned into such a scary, scary place and we are so afraid. Please take care of yourself and know that we love your more than anything. We will see you again one day. Love mom and dad._ ”

“We’re leaving.” Derek commanded, already steering Erica into the hallway. He looked back to watch Allison pocket the note and grab some photos.

“At—at least now I—I know.” Erica sobbed. “They aren’t out there. They—they didn’t make it. They didn’t…try to make it.”

“I think they tried as long as they could.” Derek said softly. “And in the end they were thinking of you.”

“Yeah.” She wiped her eyes and hurried outside, coming up short before reaching the first step.

Derek felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle, his claws threatening to emerge of their own volition. He immediately put a hand on Erica’s shoulder and squeezed, his left one twitching as Allison lingered in the doorway; suspicious. Standing on the side walk was a man and a woman; the woman actually quite pretty with long black hair, brown skin and big dark eyes. She was barefoot and her toenails were long and sharp. The man was tall—taller than Derek— and buff with thick muscles and a buzz cut.

“Well…isn’t this a small world.” The woman smirked. “Derek Hale, just the Alpha we’ve been searching for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for their comments and kudos on this fic. Now that my big bang for another fandom is done I hope to be able to update more often. :)


	7. Alpha

Chapter Seven: Alpha

It was always a risk to return to Beacon Hills but Derek had honestly—maybe stupidly—thought the only thing they would have to deal with would be zombies. While he knew that enemies came in all shapes and sizes, he hadn’t conceived that some would be lurking in a deserted town known to be ground zero for the plague of the decade. But then Kali and Ennis had never been that smart to begin with.

“Um, Derek do you know these people?” Erica inquired slowly. “Because they obviously know you.”

Kali smirked and tilted her head to the side. “I’m Kali and this is my boyfriend, Ennis. We’re…old friends of Derek.”

Derek resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Kali and Ennis were no friends of his but he had known them—or at least known _of_ them—since he was fifteen years old. And looking at them now he could see that they hadn’t really changed, not on the outside or inside. Werewolves aged slower than regular humans and by the time he _met_ them they’d already reached adulthood, and were the Alphas of their own respective packs. Kali had been callous on all matters that didn’t affect her or her own. Ennis on the other hand thought any problem could be solved with his fists. It was odd to see them together; to even think of them putting aside their differences to become a couple.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked matter of fact. “There is nothing here.”

Kali gestured around them. “We didn’t know that until we got here. We didn’t really know what was going on when the dead started walking but we figure out pretty quickly whatever it was, it was fucked up. The plan was always to swing by Beacon Hills and visit old friends. I suppose we thought we’d find sanctuary here.”

Ennis folded his thick arms over his meaty chest. “Instead we got this. Vacant streets and the smell of death everywhere.”

Derek arched a brow. “Did you clean the place or something?”

Kali shook her head. “No. We kill whatever zombies we come across but things were more or less…decent when we arrived. Any idea why that is?”

Derek shrugged. “It’s been months since the initial outbreak and evacuation. The walkers probably ate anything or anyone that was left behind, and then moved on for more food. With the way weather has been who knows what kinda storm might have blown through.”

Kali snorted lightly. “You call them walkers. Well if that is the case what are _you_ doing here? Where did you come from?”

There was _no way_ Derek was going to tell them anything about the prison or their set up there but he realized they would know if he was outright lying. So he decided to be vague. “This used to be my home and I was curious as to what happened to it. If anything I cared about was still standing.”

Ennis’ nostrils flared. “So you brought a human and your Beta girlfriend? Doesn’t seem very…productive.”

Cutting his eyes to where Allison lingered in the background, Derek stepped up beside Erica. It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to have them thinking he was with Erica. Definitely safer. And it made sense that they would think he was with a wolf even if they could smell Allison all over him. “Says the people with no tangible weapons on hand. Claws can only do so much against dead flesh.”

Kali’s left big toe scratched at the pavement. “We just usually rip their heads off entirely and keep running. It might not be as sophisticated as using a gun but it gets the job done” A pause. “Are you going to introduce us to your…friends?”

_I would really rather not._ “This is Erica and Allison; they are part of my pack.”

“But she’s human.” Ennis motioned to Allison as he stated the obvious. “Why not turn her and be stronger?”

“I have humans in my pack just like I did in my family.” Derek explained with a twinge of annoyance. “Either way we are plenty strong. We _are_ still alive after all.”

“The Hales always were survivors.” Kali replied with a grin. “For the most part—your family name and line will live on. I’m sure your mother would be proud. It’s been years and yet you look so much like her. You have her eyes.”

It was something he’d heard from numerous people over the years who knew his family. In the beginning he hated it but now it was sort of comforting. Though he doubted she meant for it to be. “Yeah.”

Glancing to Ennis, she continued. “You should come with us and meet the rest of our pack. I know they’d be _very_ interested in meeting you.”

Derek would rather chew off his own arm. “Can’t. We want to be out of here before night fall so we don’t really have time for tea and crackers.”

Kali’s eye twitched. “You have a few hours. Besides isn’t this the time that we should be sticking together?”

Ennis grunted. “Yeah. We could use an Alpha like you. You could even bring your friends along. We…prefer Alphas but we’d take a Beta. The human can come too but you’d have to give her the bite.”

Erica made a face and Derek squeezed the back of her neck. “I only bite people who want it.”

“Ooh that’s a change.”

“Shut up.”

“I’d think everyone would want to be better than they are. Werewolves might die but humans are still the main course. One little scratch and they are infected. If you really cared about her you’d do all that you can to make sure she’s safe. Turn her.” Kali replied diplomatically. “As wolves we can to stick together especially now for the good of our species. We can die from this bullshit too, maybe not as fast but it happens. There were more of us but most got eaten while we were trying to make our way here. If you’re scared to do it I can.”

Derek growled lowly. “I _said_ no. She is in _my_ pack so it’s not your call to make.” Behind him Allison’s fingers tightened on her bow but there was no way he was going to let some other random Alpha try to turn her, not while he was alive to stop it. _If_ it ever came to that it would be by him or not at all. “So back the fuck off already.”

Kali lifted both hands in surrender but appeared amused. “Touchy. Now I find myself wondering how many times you pick this human girl over your Betas. And why?”

“Must be that _special_ Alpha thing like with his mother.” Ennis crowed. “Does that run in the bloodline? Being able to shift so closely into a real wolf?”

Derek fingers flexed and he looked off down the road. “I never asked. But I do know the shape you take reflects the person you really are. So if what you’re shifting into is some sort of monster, well…”

By his expression Ennis didn’t like that very much. “Are you calling us monsters?”

Derek shrugged. “I’m just answering your question as truthfully as I can. You can tell I’m not lying.” He smirked, unable to stop himself. “My Uncle became an Alpha and his form was the worst I have ever seen. He looked like some type of deformed creature _pretending_ to be a wolf. He was always an asshole so there you go.”

Kali snorted under her breath but Ennis had puffed up, the vein in his neck beginning to throb. Derek felt he had hit a nerve but he wasn’t sorry for it. While he might have let Peter lead him along in the past he still thought of himself as a good judge of character. He’d _known_ Peter was horrible but he’d went along with him because he was the only family he had left. When it came to the Alphas in front of him he got the sense that they were like Peter or perhaps worse. Antagonizing them probably wasn’t the way to go but being honest would at least earn him those points.

Unfortunately he was wrong. Ennis at least didn’t want the truth if the way his eyes bled a weird off red was any indication. Before anything else could be said Ennis was lunging at him and wrapping a meaty hand around his neck, lifting him clean off the ground. Derek growled and punched him in the face but Ennis squeezed tighter and choked off his air, grinning with a fanged smile when Derek gasped and tried to punch him again.

Erica growled; eyes gone amber and threw herself at Ennis without a care for her own safety. She slashed at his biceps and he backhanded her away like she was nothing more than an annoying fly, laughing when she hit the ground hard. Kali stepped on Erica’s throat to keep her down, flinching when an arrow hit her directly in the chest. She stumbled back and was hit with another in the stomach, crying out and sinking to her knees in pain.

With Ennis fully distracted his grip loosened and Derek was able to sink his claws into his wrist and wrench his hand away from his neck. Ennis hissed and Derek—now free—kicked him hard enough that he went flying over onto the curb, head bouncing off the cement. Derek turned just in time for a third arrow to whizz past his head and strike Ennis in the back between his shoulder blades.

Allison looked much like the goddess Artemis in that moment; pale and beautiful with her bow raised and her expression determined. As usual they had underestimated her because she was human but there was a chance she was more dangerous than any of them put together.

“They won’t be down long!” She shouted. “The arrows are tipped in wolfsbane but I don’t know how it works on Alphas.”

Derek hauled Erica up and shoved them both towards the police car. “Get in!”

The trio fell into the car and the tires squealed as Derek slammed onto the gas, taking out several mailboxes as he drove down the street. There seemed no way to get his mother’s claws now, no safe way anyway.

“Who were those assholes?” Allison asked as she counted her arrows. “How did you know them? How did they know you?”

Derek swerved around a curve so fast he almost skidded into a parked truck. “Long story. Short version is they knew my mother years ago, back when things between hunters and wolves were tense as fuck thanks to Gerard. They each had their own packs.”

She nodded. “How would they know you’d been made into an Alpha now?”

_Good question._ “Things like that cause a ripple. People talk. Or they could have had someone watching me. Who knows?”

Erica gazed out the back window. “They were psychos, man. And what was up with that chick’s feet?”

Allison reached over to touch Derek’s neck, most likely checking for bruises. “She made them into weapons. Strategically it was a sound move and had she not been out for blood I would loved to have picked her brain about them.”

Erica wasn’t impressed. “Okay but I bet it still hurts like hell to step on a rock.” Slouching back, she groaned. “God he hit me so hard, my face hurts. And why did his eyes look odd? Yours don’t look like that, Derek.”

Derek glanced in the rearview at her. “I’ve got an answer but trust me; it’s not one you want to hear. Alpha eyes only get that large when they have consumed serious amounts of power from their own packs. How they do that is not pretty. We should—”

A thick fist came barreling down through the roof of the car, sharp nails waving around and trying to grab onto something. Allison and Erica yelped and ducked down as Ennis attempted to either claw them or take hold of one of them. When he couldn’t get a good grip he punched down again, left hand holding on to steady himself as Derek swerved and sped up. Yanking out one of her daggers Allison stabbed into his elbow and twisted, leaving the blade sunk deep into his flesh. He roared and pulled back sharply but not before hitting the steering wheel and sending the police car up on an embankment.

The vehicle collided with a wooden fence and Ennis was thrown into a ditch as it jack knifed onto its side and rolled several times before coming to a stop in some random yard on its top.

“Fuck!” Derek’s head was dizzy from hitting and putting a big crack in the windshield. Blood stained his temple and his legs ached, his left arm popped out of its socket. He jammed it back in with a grunt and quickly shifted around so that he could kick off the driver side door, sending it skidding off across the road. “Allison! Erica!”

“I’m okay.” Erica moaned as she tried to right herself.

“Me too.” Allison gasped. There was glass in her hair and she was holding her side. “I—I think one of my ribs is broken. Or cracked.”

Derek eased out of the car and reached for her, trying to be gentle but also just needing her safe and off to the side. The smell of gasoline was growing stronger and he knew that didn’t bode well for any little sparks that might catch up. Once Erica was also clear he scooped Allison up into his arms and started to run, barely getting around the side of a house as the car exploded into a thick ball of flames. Black smoke shot up towards the sky. _I hope it keeps Ennis from following us but I doubt we’d get that lucky._

“I’m good.” Allison whispered when he put her down. “I can make it. I’ve had worse. We should hurry back to the clinic.”

Derek sighed and put his hand on the side of her throat, drawing a little of her pain away. “They’ll just follow us.” A beat. “I think we should split up. I’ll lead them away and then double back to the clinic.”

“No!” Allison snapped as Erica shouted, “Are you crazy?”

He stood straighter. “They want _me_ so it makes sense that they would come after me. I can lose them in the woods. Trust me I know the Preserve like the back of my own hand.”

Allison grabbed his collar with a wince. “Do you realize how stupid this plan sounds? What if you’re wrong? What if they kidnap you and take you somewhere? We’d have to go all the way back to the prison for reinforcements and you could be _anywhere_ by then.”

Derek pulled her close and rested their foreheads together. Not just to offer comfort but to receive it as well. “They _won’t_ , I swear. You just have to trust me.”

She swallowed thickly. “I do trust you. I also don’t want to lose you. I…can’t I…”

Derek rubbed her back soothingly. “You won’t. We’re _all_ making it back to the prison but the only way to do it is if I get these assholes off our tail.”

Erica frowned. “I swear to God Derek if you flake out here I’ll find you and kill you. _Don’t_ screw around.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Everything is going to be fine. Now go. Take care of each other.” He went to let Allison go but she clung to him, eyes wet and face red but he couldn’t tell if it was anger or fear. Probably a mixture of both. “Just trust me.”

Allison hugged him tight even though he was certain it hurt her and then kissed him, a quick series of presses to his mouth. “Be careful.” 

And then she and Erica were hurrying away, scurrying across several quiet back yards.

Being an Alpha meant making the hard decisions and trusting they were right but honestly he had no idea. Still getting his pack away from him—away from bitches that would kill them for power—would never be a bad call. Allison and Erica were strong and capable, they would be _fine_. If they made it back to the clinic they could inform Lydia, Parrish and Boyd as to what was going on. No doubt Boyd would want to come out and help but Derek trusted that Erica would keep him away.

Besides it was him the Alphas wanted. And what they would want him to do was more than a good reason to send Erica and Allison away. Honestly it was a good enough reason to send all of his Betas away.

Cracking his neck, Derek took off towards the woods at top speed, dodging quickly around trees and jumping over fallen logs. The sun was steadily swooping lower in the sky; it would be night soon and no doubt Lydia and the others were worried. His nerves were on edge because of her warning and he had a feeling they were going to find out what happened once it got dark whether they wanted to or not. At least the animal clinic was safe.

For the time being.

He couldn’t hear Ennis behind him but figured he was out there somewhere, though maybe he had gone back to Kali to lick his wounds. Worst case scenario he would go after the girls to try to get to him but Ennis had never been that smart. He was an Alpha by virtue of being able to take his power because he was huge, not because he deserved it. But then Derek couldn’t help but wonder if that was also the case with him. However in the choice between stealing Peter’s powers or continue to let him terrorize everyone, he knew he’d taken the right path.

Maybe back in the day Ennis managed to be a decent Alpha because there was someone in his pack willing to offer their advice even in the face of his rage. Maybe he had a _Scott_ or even a Stiles whispering the dos and don’ts. He could remember Ennis being very upset that one of his Betas had been killed; perhaps he was the guy with all of the sane ideas and without him, Ennis lost his center.

Or maybe he was just crazy.

Derek ran until he was near his old house, making a sharp detour so that he could follow along the ravine before leaping across easily. Once on the other side he continued—the wind whipping at his face and clothes. He dipped deep into the forest and found himself coming out on the other side, the patchy overgrowth giving way to sparse gnarled trees and dark sand. And there in the middle of a small clearing was a large round tree stump, blackened with age.

Very slowly he made his way over to it and shivered as an odd sense of power licked at his skin. It tugged at him, tried to keep him near and for a moment he felt as if all of his problems could be solved if he curled on top of it and closed his eyes. It would keep him safe and warm.

Shaking his head, he kicked around until his foot hit a wooden plank and then he was lifting it up and inching down the stairs into the dank cellar. The roots from the Nemeton were impressive and thick and spearing the ground at every angle. Drawn onto the chunky side was the Celtic 5 fold knot, the gray stained with what was once bright red blood. There were still dirty jars on the rotten shelves and cobwebs everywhere but no spiders.

Hell even the air was different somehow, almost as if tangible.

He sighed heavily and touched the tree; could see his younger self huddle down with a crying Paige in his lap. She was shuddering and leaking black goo, and no matter how many times he took her pain it simply came back with a vengeance.

_“I can’t. I can’t take it anymore. Derek, I can’t.” Paige whimpered around a sob. “Derek. Please. Please.”_

_“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”_

And then he had killed her.

Not long after that he met Kate and being so emotionally raw, it didn’t take much for her to weave herself inside his head. 

To this day he could still remember how fragile Paige had felt in his arms. How small. It was strange to see a girl so full of life and fire reduced to that…because of him. Because of Peter’s goading. If he hadn’t listened to him Paige would have lived a long life—there was a chance they’d be together right now. Kate wouldn’t have been able to get at him and things would be so different. His family would still be alive.

_But I’m okay. It was shit for a long time and it’s kind of shit now, but I’m okay. I’ve…healed._

“Alright.” He said aloud. Not wasting any more time he began looking for what he’d came for, searching behind the stairs and on the shelves. Finding dried fruit and moldy bread instead. “Fuck. Where are they?”

Derek was so caught up in finding the small container Deaton told him to look for that he missed the tell tale signs that he wasn’t alone. However light shuffling stopped him in his tracks and the rapid heartbeat of another person had him gazing into the darkness. “I can see you. If you want to stay alive you’ll come out right now.”

It was a young woman with long filthy dark hair and big brown eyes. Her skin was smudged with grim and her clothes were ragged but other than that she seemed uninjured. Smelled like fear and earth; he couldn’t help but wonder how long had she been hiding down here. Did the Nemeton somehow keep the dead away and that was why she was still alive?

“Who are you?” Derek asked warily. “What are you doing down here?”

She wet her chapped lips. “Hiding. They—they don’t come here. It doesn’t even cross their minds to come here so this is where I hide so that they won’t find me.”

His brows narrowed. “The zombies?”

“The Alphas.” She picked at her blouse. “Kali. She’s looking for me.”

That caught his attention. “How do you know Kali? Who _are_ you?”

Drifting over to a wall, she smoothed her hand along it. “My name is Jennifer. And you’re Derek. The Nemeton told me who you were and that you were coming. It said I just had to wait and you’d help me.”

Derek tilted his head. “I don’t know what you are talking about. I’m not here for you. I don’t even know you.”

Unscathed, she shrugged. “That’s okay. I feel like I know you though. Your energy is all around us. It’s been very soothing to me while I’ve been down here.”

He scented the air and then doubled back to her earlier words. “Why is Kali looking for you?”

Jennifer grew sad. “To kill me. To finish what she started months ago. It used to be okay—we used to be _so_ close. And then everything changed and I nearly died. Would have died if not for this place. It saved my life.”

Scratching at his beard, Derek nodded and turned to look between the roots of the tree for the reason he’d came in the first place. As he was digging something hit against his hand and he pulled, smiling as a round ornate jar with the triskele symbol carved into the top came out. It was actually pretty beautiful and expertly made but then he’d expect nothing less from Deaton.

“I was going to kill them all.” Jennifer mused after a moment. “The Alphas. I had a plan but then those—those _things_ broke out. Everyone scattered. I almost thought the dead would kill them all but of course wolves aren’t like people. They can take a bite and survive.”

“Why would a bunch of Alphas want to kill one woman?” Derek asked only mildly curious. “How are you dangerous to them?”

“I have powers.” She admitted. “Had. I was Kali’s Emissary. I thought she cared about me but apparently I was wrong.” Her eyes lit up. “You could help me! You could help me kill them all. It would be safer for you too!”

_It most likely would be but that sounds like a silly fantasy._ “They’re stronger than me. I’ve been basically trying to avoid any sort of real fight unless there is no other option. I have no desire to go up against them.”

Smiling now, Jennifer stepped closer. “It would be easy if we did it together. I just need more power. Another sacrifice right here to make the blood fresh would work. To fully wake the Nemeton up again.”

Derek jerked at her words, jaw tightening considerably. Whether she meant to or not she was belittling what had happened here, treating it like something that was totally appropriate when it wasn’t. “I don’t know what you are talking about but I’m leaving. I’m wasting time here.”

She reached for his arm but didn’t touch him. “But I’d be strong. I’d be so strong Derek and then I could protect you. What’s one life? It could be anyone. We could find someone and—and bleed them out here. Oh it would be wonderful. Just one to get strong and…anything else would be extra.”

Derek ignored her and headed for the stairs. “Derek!” She called out. “Wait! Please, you have to help me! If not for me do it for the baby.”

He stopped, hand on the banister. “You’re pregnant?”

Jennifer pulled at her hair. “No. But someone is. I can feel…new life. There is darkness everywhere but that light glows brighter than anything I have ever seen. The light of a new soul.” She patted his shoulder. “It’s close to you. If you help me I promise to do everything I can to make sure it survives.”

_She’s crazy, she has to be. Nothing she is saying is making any sense. You need to get back to Allison and Erica. You need to get the fuck out of Beacon Hills._ “I have to go.” This time he continued up the stairs until he was out of the cellar. The sun had set and the area was in that murky gray just before nightfall. It made the air smell wrong.

“Derek it’s not safe!” Jennifer whined from the steps. “Come back inside, please. You—you don’t know what happens here when the sun goes down. It gets so, so much worse.”

_That is concerning._ “Tell me and then I’ll know.”

She fiddled with her hands, dirt caked under her knuckles. “It would be better if you just stayed with me. At least until morning.”

Derek glanced back at her to say something and just barely had time to catch the arrow that was hurled at his head. His eyes glowed red to find Kali standing a few yards away, fangs bared in a crouching stance. “Oh look a two for one special. Hello Julia.”

Jennifer— _Julia_ —whoever she was glared at her. “That’s not my name anymore.”

Kali smirked. “Change your name and your face all you want—it doesn’t change who you really are. Or what I should have done the last time I saw you. A mistake I won’t make again.”

A part of Derek wanted to help Jennifer because it was in his nature but truthfully he’d long since realized in this new world being selfish was sometimes the only way to stay alive. If it were just him he would have gladly threw himself into danger but he had a pack to think about. An entire group of people back at the prison that were counting on him to bring their friends and family back safe. Leaving this woman to die was just something else he’d have to make peace with.

The list was getting so very long now.

Unfortunately Kali also had it out for him so he wasn’t too surprised when she went for him first, lunging and swinging around her impressive long legs, trying to claw him in the face. He blocked her movements the best he could, dropping the container to be more efficient. But Kali moved like a dancer and she was fast thanks to all of that excess power she was running on. She easily got in a few slashes, one of which cut deep across his stomach. His body immediately detected the difference even as it tried to knot back together unsuccessfully. Wounds from an Alpha took longer to heal.

Kali attempted to spin kick him in the face but he grabbed her ankle and brought his elbow down hard on her knee, breaking it on contact. She screamed and he threw her to the ground, stumbling back and grabbing his chest when it started to burn. Kali was already struggling to stand and get her feet under her with a low growl vibrating deep in her throat.

“No!” Jennifer scrambled up the stairs and yanked blackish dust out of her little satchel, blowing it right into Kali’s face. “Not again!”

Derek recognized the mountain ash, watching as Kali twitched and writhed on the ground, scratching at her own face to get it off of her. He didn’t stick around any longer to see what the hell was going to happen. He grabbed up the claws and ran, disregarding Jennifer’s shrieks to _please stay_.

Catching Erica and Allison’s scents on the air, he followed them the best he could and just hoped he didn’t pass out as his body tried to repair itself the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr, come say hi! :) [My tumblr!](http://one100suns.tumblr.com)


	8. Out in the Dark

Chapter Eight: Out in the Dark

Derek was trying hard to ignore the wounds Kali had inflicted on him but they were burning from the inside with the need to be treated. However what he needed to fix them—in a hurry—was at his old home and there was no time to drop by and get them. So they would heal slowly but he supposed the only thing that mattered was that they _would_ heal. Not that he had a lot of time to focus on anything besides getting to Erica and Allison, and then getting the hell out of Beacon Hills. Later he would berate himself on coming back in the first place…when everyone was safe.

It was easy to whip through the trees and skid down a muddy hill until he was breaking through the overgrown brush and out onto the road. The moon was just bright enough to throw creepy shadows across the concrete and aid in visuals but he didn’t need it, able to see in the pitch black just fine. His nostrils flared, the air filled with the fading scents of fear, Beta and _Allison_. Rolling his shoulders and pushing down the dizziness threatening to creep across his temples, he took off running again.

He had just rounded a curve and passed a bent street sign when he heard it; the sound of many feet hitting the cement in rapid succession.

 _What the hell is that?_ his mind wondered. No way there were _that_ many Alphas—it sounded like a small army—and even if there were how did they find him so soon? Had Jennifer sold him out to save her own skin? Not that he would blame her or even hold it against her if she had. The world was screwed up and you did what you had to do to survive; that was the basic motto.

Eyes sharp and blindingly red, he slowed to a light jog when the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School came into view. The school itself had been nearly burned to the ground and from the looks of it, it must have happened early on. There were vehicles scattered about and decaying dead bodies, most with their skulls caved in or shots to the head. It was bad but he wondered how many used to be people that Scott and the others had known when they were alive. Could Lydia’s mother be among them?

But it was weird and different when he actually stopped to look at everything. The town was pretty much clean except for debris and yet this place looked like ground zero for the zombie apocalypse. Why was it dirty with signs of the dead when nowhere else was?

Derek wasn’t curious by nature but he couldn’t resist walking over to one of the bodies and getting a better look. He expected them to look like the ones at the prison gnawing at the fences; skin graying and slipping off the bones but these were different. These were actually… _fresh_.

“What—” Before he could finish his sentence he was hit from the side by what felt like a battering ram and thrown into a small mound of sand bags. He grunted and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position just as Ennis strolled over to stand in front of him.

“Thought you could get away huh?” Ennis snarled; words garbled because of his fangs. “Did you really think some stupid little knife would stop me? That a little wolfsbane would stop me?”

“No.” Derek growled. “But I hoped.”

Ennis smiled and it looked suitably deranged. “You’re dead meat asshole. I don’t care what Deucalion says—we don’t need you and your pitiful excuse for a Pack. I’m gonna find your girlfriends and rip them both a part. Right after I’m done with you.”

Derek’s hand tightened on the wooden container as he prepared to use it as a weapon. It wasn’t as good as his claws but he bet it would hurt if he bashed it against Ennis’ meaty temples. At this point anything would help. He realized he probably couldn’t beat him in a fair fight because once upon a time Ennis had done something no Alpha should _ever_ do to gain more power. Because of that he was _strong_ and had a distinct advantage. But no matter, Derek wasn’t about to just lie down and take it. Not while there was breath left in his body.

If he made it out alive he’d worry about where he knew the name _Deucalion_ from later.

Just as Ennis was driving down towards Derek’s chest with his large jagged claws, he was tackled from behind and pushed violently to the ground. His attacker wasted no time in jumping on him and biting down into his neck, making Ennis scream in pain as a squishy plug of flesh was ripped right out of where neck met shoulder. He jerked and hacked out a thick glob of blood almost like it was a reflex, limbs twitching with the effort to get away. The running sounded again and suddenly there were six or seven _zombies_ diving onto Ennis like he was a buffet, biting and chewing and pulling away his skin from whatever place they could reach. 

And all Ennis could do was flail and shriek and attempt to pull himself away as he was eaten alive.

Swallowing hard, Derek waited until one of the walkers— _could they even be called that here considering how fast they could fucking run?_ —got a hand into Ennis’ mouth and tore his jaw clean off before jumping up and sprinting across the grounds. He glanced back to make sure he wasn’t being followed but they were too busy eating to give a damn about him just yet. However now he knew what the running had been and why Lydia wanted them out of town before it got dark. Of course she hadn’t been able to explain why but he got it. Beacon Hills wasn’t clean, it was just as infested as anywhere else but worse because these zombies were _fast_. They didn’t trudge along like snails and could be darted around if there weren’t a lot of them. These sons of bitches had motor control and that was downright frightening.

A herd of these assholes would decimate the prison.

_Those fresh bodies—I don’t know who they were but they never had a chance._

_I bet it because of the Nemeton._

There was a tiny part of Derek that felt bad about not helping Ennis but he realized had the tables been turned, Ennis would have left him to die as well. Would have laughed while he was devoured like cattle. He was dead the moment he decided to throw in his lot with crazy Alphas bent on ruling a broken world. No matter what Derek had done in the past he could honestly say he wasn’t _that_ bad. He’d never hurt anyone that didn’t deserve it.

Stumbling around the side of a garage and nearly tripping over a rake, Derek held a hand to his stomach and stared at the black blood on his fingers. He exhaled and looked around, head tilted to the side as rapid beating like humming bird wings filtered to his ears. He was on the porch of a simple brick house in minutes and pushing the door open with enough force to break the lock. It swung back and someone growled, someone with bright yellow eyes that _definitely_ was not Erica. His claws were out and he started to crouch when a voice called out _stop!_

 _That_ was Erica. “Hey it’s okay. He’s with us,” she told the stranger. “He’s who we were waiting for.”

The stranger stepped into the shaft of moonlight and Derek blinked, the color draining from his face. He felt like he was seeing a ghost and hey maybe he was. The dead were back as flesh eating zombies, why not ghosts too? “Cora?” His voice was shaky, his nerves on edge. Nothing was keeping him from bursting out of his skin. “Cora?”

“Derek.” The young woman in front of him was thin but toned with long light brown hair—nearly auburn—and smooth lightly tanned skin. She stared back at him with wide hazel eyes. “I thought you were dead.”

He blinked again. “You—you thought _I_ was dead? Cora what are you _doing_ here? Where have you _been_ for the past nine years?”

She wet her lips and pulled him into a hug. “It’s complicated…and I will explain when we’re not being hunted by Alphas and dead people.”

Shaking his head, he crushed her against him and kissed the top of her head. Cora was one of his younger sisters he’d thought long dead in the fire that took everyone else. She had a grave in the Beacon Hills cemetery that he used to visit along with his parents. To have her back now without rhyme or reason made no sense to him. How had she survived the fire? She’d been too young to live on her own; who had taken her in? Was she kept against her will? How did she make it back to Beacon Hills in the middle of the goddamn apocalypse?

Cora stepped back and touched his stomach. “You’re hurt. This is Kalis’ handiwork, isn’t it?”

Derek frowned and stepped fully into the house, closing the door behind him the best he could. “I’ll heal. I’d rather hear about you and what in the hell is going on.” Pause. “Where’s Allison?”

“Right here.” Allison said stepping out of the kitchen with a flashlight. “I was securing the back door.”

There was tension in her shoulders and he couldn’t tell if it was from her injury, the situation or Cora. He was crossing the living room and wrapping his arms around her before he realized he didn’t give a fuck one way or the other. “Are you okay?”

She melted in his embrace. “I’m _fine_. But you’re hurt?” Her hands pushed up his shirt and prodded at his slashes. “Jesus Derek these don’t look so good. Is this _black blood_? C’mon.” She pushed him down onto the couch and grabbed up her bag. “All I have is alcohol and bandages so they’ll have to do.”

They didn’t have time for this but he decided to humor her. “I’ll heal eventually. I just need to stay on my feet until then.”

Erica snorted. “That’s a freaking understatement. We need to get to the animal clinic before foot girl and her crazy roided boyfriend beat the crap out of us.”

Derek hissed as Allison dabbed at his wounds. “Fortunately Ennis will no longer be a problem. He’s dead.”

Allison paused. “You killed him?”

Derek sighed. “No, walkers got him. But these weren’t like normal walkers. They were fast. Seriously fast. One minute he was bitching at me and the next they were swarming out of nowhere and ripping him a part. Literally.”

Erica groaned. “Guess that’s why Lydia wanted us out of here before it got dark. Nighttime must get them all riled up. So, what now? I mean if they show up can we out run them?”

 _We can._ “I’m not sure.”

Allison smiled to herself. “Liar. If they show up I’d be the dead weight because I don’t have super speed.”

Derek touched her cheek. “If you think there is _any way_ I’d let something happen to you, you’re insane.”

“Ah.” Cora mused. “Glad to see my senses are still on point. I _knew_ there was a reason she was human but didn’t necessarily smell human. Sad I didn’t recognize your scent though.”

“How did you find them?” Derek inquired. “Or is that complicated too?”

“I smelled wolves that weren’t the Alphas and figured I’d take my chances.” Cora admitted. “Tracked them here and after they were sure I wasn’t a danger, they let me in. I wanted to keep running but blondie over there said we had to wait here for their _friend_.”

“Okay. Now tell me how you got here to Beacon Hills.” He said as Allison patched him up. “Did you come with the Alphas?”

Cora dragged a hand through her hair. “No. I was actually traveling with a small group of survivors that thought things here were okay because it didn’t look so messed up. And then it got dark and suddenly we found ourselves outnumbered and overpowered by those things. My group was killed but I managed to get away because I was faster.” Cracking her knuckles, she shrugged. “As for where I’ve been all of this time…South America. When the house went up in flames dad managed to wedge me through a bathroom window. I was going to try to get to you and Laura but I could hear those assholes in the area. Laughing. Joking about how you two were next. So I ran. And I didn’t stop until I was in the next town.”

Derek nodded. “How did you get to South America?”

She wet her lips. “I stole this lady’s purse and used the money to bribe a less than stable guy to get me a bus ticket to Mexico. Once there I basically told a bunch of nuns in this convent that I’d ran away from a bad home situation. They talked about foster care but I refused, made it clear I’d run away again. So somehow I ended up in South America with the Sisters of the Perpetual Heart doing mission work and I’ve been there ever since.” A beat. “Until I heard about a Hale Alpha rising in the ranks—that sort of news travels I guess. I figured if it were true I’d rather be with long lost family than without.”

Gazing up at her he was happy that her heart rate hadn’t blipped once. That she was telling the truth. It would make reconnecting a lot easier if there were no lies between them. Still it sounded insane and he couldn’t help but feel guilty for all of the time they had lost. Then again Peter might have killed her too in his quest for power so perhaps—in a screwed up way—it was for the best. “Well I’m glad you’re okay,” Derek replied softly. “And you’re coming home with us. If you want.”

Cora rolled her eyes. “Are you serious? Of course I want. I want to get to know the Pack you’ve made for yourself.” She gestured to Allison and Erica. “More like these two?”

Chuckling, Derek fixed his shirt when Allison was done and forced himself to stand. “Kind of. There are more of us here and…where we live.”

“What about Laura? Are we the only survivors left?”

“Yeah. It’s a long story but Peter lived…only to spend years trapped in his own body as it healed. He said it drove him crazy and that’s why he—why he killed Laura to be Alpha and get revenge but who knows.”

“Jesus. I—where is Peter now?”

“Dead. You and I are the last of the Hales.”

Exhaling deeply, Cora pressed her lips together. “Well it’s more than I expected to find so okay.”

Erica peered out of the window. “Now that the family reunion is over, can we go? Boyd and the others are probably freaking out by now.” She yanked up the bag she’d managed to save from the police car. “And we don’t know where those zombies are.”

Allison picked up Derek’s canister and slipped it into her backpack. “They’ll be following the smell of meat so they’ll find us eventually. They always do.” Standing she held her free hand to her side, the other clutching her bow. “The question is how do we get from here to the clinic without running into any of them? We don’t even know how many there are.”

Scratching at his beard, Derek grunted and stared at her before shifting his eyes to Erica. Jennifer’s words echoed in his ears and listened for the sound of a fifth heartbeat but heard nothing. Had she been lying so that he would help her? She did seem frayed and mentally unstable…

“You’re right.” He said instead of asking point blank if any of them were pregnant. There was time for that when they were safe. “I saw six or seven but there has to be more. As far as we know the Nemeton could turn any walker that wanders into town into one of these…rabid walkers. Cora you’ve been here the longest, what have you seen?”

His sister folded her arms over her tatty gray shirt. “More than six or seven. They roam the streets from sundown to sun up. It’s like they don’t like the light or whatever. _We_ could probably deal with them but your girlfriend might have a hard time. Because she’s injured, not because she’s a kid or human.”

Allison arched a brow. “We’re the same age.”

Cora hummed. “In a fashion.”

Erica cleared her throat. “At the risk of choosing sides if there is a side to choose, Allison could kick your ass.” Giving an exaggerated smile with too much teeth, she poked Derek’s shoulder. “Dude.”

Cora laughed lowly. “I’m not trying to pick a fight I swear. I honestly look forward to getting to know all of my brother’s friends. And his more than friend.”

Derek smirked and smoothed a hand across his face. “Can we focus on how we’ll get back to the clinic?”

“How about the sewers?” Allison suggested. “It’ll be gross but they should be clear. In theory.”

 _Not like we have any other options._ “I’m willing to try it if you guys are. Better than just sitting here waiting to be ambushed.”

By unspoken agreement they gathered what they had and filed quietly out of the house, stopping at the first manhole they came to. Erica wrenched off the heavy lid and laid it off to the side, peeping down with a scrunched up nose. And then she was climbing down the metal ladder to the bottom.

“It’s not as wet as I’d previously thought, thank God.” She muttered. “Guess when there is no flushing things dry up.”

Allison went next. “The smell hasn’t. Must be extra horrible for you guys.”

Erica pouted. “You have no idea. C’mon let’s go. Glad I’m wearing boots.”

They walked single file with Derek bringing up the rear, the only light being Allison’s flashlight. Navigating the dank and the dark wasn’t easy but Derek prided himself on knowing the town like the back of his hand. Once upon a time exploring the hidden places had been a game of his, including getting into areas that he shouldn’t. But it was second nature to want to really _know_ your surroundings. And he knew what street they were under and where to turn at the fork in the tunnels.

After about ten minutes of trudging along, he gently took Allison’s arm so that she would hang back and let Cora walk with Erica. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” She responded after a minute. “I’m glad you got…what you came for.”

“It was a stupid move.” He brushed his fingers across her ribs. “I don’t know why you even humored me.”

With a soft, fond expression she kissed his cheek. “Because I love you and I wanted you to have what you needed. And hey, it all worked out. You came for one thing and found a sister. If we’d never returned to Beacon Hills you might have missed her.”

 _That was true but I wouldn’t have known about it so I’m not sure it would have mattered._ “I put the Alphas on our tail.”

“They might have found us anyway.” She bit her bottom lip. “Shit happens, Derek. Now more than ever. The only thing we can do is adapt. And pray if you are into that sort of thing.”

 _Considering the state of the world we should all be into that sort of thing. Though the dead are walking the Earth, I can see how that would rob a person of faith._ “I know you keep saying that but… I guess I’ll come to believe it someday. Anyway we need to talk.” 

Allison snickered. “We are talking.”

He couldn’t help but grin. “Smartass. We need to have a _real_ conversation about someone I met when we separated. And what she told me.”

Allison opened her mouth to reply when the ground started to rumble behind them with the thumping of footsteps and the sound of bodies falling into the tunnel walls in their hurry to move. Derek didn’t have to think about what the commotion was because he _knew_. And by the looks on his Pack’s faces they knew as well. Still he shoved Allison forward—shoved them all forward—to get them moving faster and soon they were running through the sewers. If Allison’s ribs were causing her trouble she didn’t let on; she was pushing it down just like he was doing with his gashes.

When they came to a locked gate Erica simply barreled into it with her shoulder and sent the door flying open. Once they were all through Derek slammed it closed and twisted one of the bars around the best he could to serve as a type of lever, barely jumping back when a bloody snarling face smashed forward and tried to bite off one of his fingers. He couldn’t tell how many were attempting to get through but it was _way_ more than seven. They were throwing themselves against the gate like wild animals, breaking bones and tearing off limbs but not giving a damn.

“That won’t hold them for long!” He shouted. “We need to get on the street now!”

“Way ahead of you!” Erica yelled as she ascended another ladder. “Let’s hope we’re near the clinic.”

“We should be.” He said skidding to a stop where they were. “Up, now!”

Erica was already shoving off the lid and crawling out into the open. Cora followed her and they both practically lifted Allison out when it was her turn. Derek was halfway up the ladder when he heard a metal screeching along the walls; they’d broken past. Jerking his head around, he said fuck it and hurled his fist into the ceiling until it started to crack off in large chunks, falling down onto the walkers as they hurried over to clutch at his legs. Caved in the street from above so that they couldn’t follow.

It caused a thunderous noise and a deep sinkhole that nearly buried him but he didn’t care. He was out of the manhole and across to the girls; he could see the clinic from where they stood.

Cora growled at him but it lacked heat. “Asshole, you could have been killed!”

He huffed. “But I wasn’t. Keep moving. That noise might bring more.”

By the time they were actually inside of the clinic and catching their breath, Allison was cringing in pain and Boyd was eyeing Cora distrustfully while Parrish stepped in front of Lydia to protect her.

“What part of _be back before dark_ did you guys not understand?” Lydia snapped. She pawed at Allison to make sure she was alright. “We were worried sick. We thought something terrible had happened to you all. I—I felt—it’s _wrong_ here. The air is too thick. And I can hear… I can hear them. Whispering voices…”

Parrish wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “She’s been freaking out since the sun went down. Staring off into space like she can see or hear something we can’t.”

“Who’s this?” Boyd asked obviously meaning Cora.

“Derek’s long lost little sister.” Erica murmured against his strong chest. “It’s a long story. Can we go? I miss my cell.”

Boyd was curious but he nodded and started ushering them out back to where the helicopter was waiting. It was a tight fit in the back with Cora along for the ride but the others managed. Derek was happy to feel the hum of the engines underneath him as Parrish started up the chopper, the blades whirring to life slowly before gaining speed. Around and around they went until they were but a blur and lifting them off the ground, hovering above the clinic’s roof.

“DEREK!”

Derek jerked and glanced down. There was Kali and a wolf he didn’t recognize below them. “This isn’t over!” She shrieked so loudly that she triggered a howling car alarm. “We’ll find you! _We’ll_ find you!”

 _And we’ll be ready if you do_.

“I’m guessing that wasn’t a friend?” Parrish adjusted his headset.

“Far from it.” Derek sighed; exhausted. “But I got what I came for. And then some.”

Derek didn’t watch as they left Beacon Hills. As they flew over dark streets and his heightened hearing picked up screeching over the sounds of the rotating blades. If he could have he would have blown the entire town off the map so that no one else was tricked into thinking it was safe. And he’d do so with the Alphas roaming around to make sure they never caused trouble again. If their luck held out they wouldn’t see Kali ever again but he wasn’t that optimistic. She and Deucalion would probably regroup and try to get revenge. But at least with Deaton and Morrell on their side they had a chance to take them out once and for all if it came to that.

_If anyone knows Deucalion it would be Deaton. I’m almost certain I’ve heard that name before._

_Wait, wasn't he the one who met Gerard all those years ago? Against my mother's advice. It would make sense for_ him _of all people to be their leader._

Slouching in his seat, he lifted the edge of one bandage on his stomach and was happy to find his wounds finally beginning to heal. The outside would be fine before the inside but as long as no one punched him he’d be okay. Hell and even if they did he’d force himself to be okay because he was an Alpha, and Alphas didn’t get sick days.

Digging the heel of his hand into his eyes, he glanced behind him to make sure everyone was okay. Boyd was wedged between Cora and Erica, massive shoulders taking up more space than should be allowed. But his expression was calm as was Cora’s. Lydia was beside Erica and hugging the outside was Allison, her attention trained on the ground below. She looked almost serene, cheeks filled with color and breathing steady. He was struck with the urge to kiss her. To pull her into his arms and dirty her up because she smelled too much like shit and Beacon Hills, and not enough like home.

First chance he got.

 _First_ chance he got.

They were approaching the graveyard of cars on the highway when the helicopter jerked and started to sputter. Parrish frowned and fought with the joystick that apparently wanted to go the opposite of where he wanted and needed it to go.

Derek blinked. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Parrish grunted. “It—the gears are locking up. They might be rusted. I didn’t check.” Suddenly alarms started beeping, dark smoke pouring from the engine. “Fuck. Fuck! I gotta put her down! I gotta put her down before the engines totally fail!”

“Do it!” Derek commanded. “Everybody hold on!”

“Here goes nothing!” Parrish yelled as they shook and pitched forward violently; startled yelps sounded from the back.

_Yeah, here goes nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! I always love to hear from you guys. :)


	9. Some Type of Closure

Chapter Nine: Some Type of Closure

Parrish was a skilled pilot but even he couldn’t save a hopeless situation. He put up a valiant effort and kept the chopper steadier than most but they still sunk to the ground like a stone in water. The helicopter tilted into its side as it went down, the blades hitting grass and dirt and rock before the body itself settled with a loud thud. The force of it rattled Derek’s bones and he threw a hand up when the windshield shattered inwardly, raining shards of glass across his face and upper body. For a moment all he could hear was the sound of a dying engine—wheezing and sputtering—and the murmured slightly terrified voices of his friends. And then it all got terribly quiet.

Grunting, he slashed his lap belt in two and managed to crawl out; the helicopter had listed and crashed onto Parrish’s side. He took hold of the metal landing rods and pushed down slowly until the crumpled behemoth of a machine was somewhat upright and then checked on his Pack. Allison appeared dazed but fine though he suspected things would have been much worse had they hit the ground on her side. She was squinting into the darkness and he realized she and Lydia would be helpless without a light. But he would worry about that in a minute.

Cora was alert and already moving to free herself, cutting loose Boyd in the process. They climbed out easily and Boyd turned his attention to Lydia, slipping an arm under her ass and lifting her out as if he were taking grocery bags out of a car. She swayed when he put her down so he kept her close, dark eyes peering at Erica who was gripping a piece of metal that had stabbed through Parrish’s shoulder and seat. He was groaning in pain and trying not to move.

“Relax.” Erica said softly. “I’m gonna pull this out and then you’ll heal. I mean if you can get blown up and not die you should be fine.”

“Should be?” He gasped. “Let’s hope that’s the case.”

“What’s going on?” Lydia asked, voice shaky. “Is he okay? Someone tell me what’s going on!?”

“Shh!” Cora snapped though not unkindly. “Your boyfriend has a piece of steel through his shoulder but he’s breathing. You getting overdramatic won’t do anything but tell the dead where we are.”

No doubt Cora didn’t miss Lydia’s glare but she didn’t comment on it. Instead she moved around to the left side of the helicopter and patted Parrish’s thigh, holding him down so that Erica could yank out the offending beam. She did and Parrish grunted, eyes squinting hard to keep in the shout that wanted to escape. His wound was angry looking and oozing thick red blood but he appeared calm and alert.

“This is going to hurt but you’ll thank me later.” Cora mused and before Parrish could question her, she snapped his wrist like a twig.

Parrish yelped in pain. “What the fuck!” His whole body shuddered and he growled low, the clear green of his eyes disappearing to be replaced by the glowing amber they were all so familiar with. And just like that his wounds slowly healed and he was fine.

Cora tilted her head to the side. “You’re not a wolf. What are you?”

He extracted himself from the smashed chopper and eased out, touching his shoulder, fingering the hole in his shirt. “Running theory is phoenix but we honestly don’t know. It’s a long story.” Smoothing a hand across his forehead he crossed to Lydia and entwined their fingers together.

With them taken care of Derek turned his attention back to Allison. “Hey.” He kept his voice low and touched her wrist. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” She said slowly. “I’m stuck.”

Derek grabbed her seatbelt and yanked, freeing her easily. He helped her crawl out and went with the urge to wrap her up in his arms, holding her probably too tight against his chest. But Allison never shied away from their physical contact, not even in the beginning when things were still up in the air between them. She snuggled in close—trembling—and he tangled a hand in her hair. Throughout their entire ordeal he could only remember smelling her fear a few times, most notably when they’d been in Gerard’s clutches. It was disconcerting to smell it now and know it was because of him. Because of his need to return to Beacon Hills. He was supposed to be taking care of her and yet here he was, putting her in more danger for stupid reasons.

It was like he’d learned nothing from the Kate bullshit where the protection of his family was concerned.

Allison pulled back but kept her hands on his shoulders. “Whatever you are no doubt thinking right now, stop it. I’m fine. And if I’m a little…twitchy well I did just survive a freaking plane crash.”

Derek smirked and kissed her forehead. “I’ll never understand how you’ve come to know me so well.”

She smiled. “I’m observant.”

Suddenly a light popped on and Erica waved it around. “I found a flashlight wedged under the seat.” She handed it to Lydia who took it gratefully. “Now what?”

Derek blinked and his eyes were red, twin eerie lights scanning the area but thankfully picking up nothing. His ears twitched but all he could hear were the regular sounds of nightfall; insects, possums and raccoons scurrying about as quickly as they could. “We should try to find a place to hold up for the night and then hit the highway at first light. With any luck we’ll find a vehicle to get us the rest of the way home.”

Boyd nodded. “I like that idea but what are the odds we’ll find even a barn out here?”

Parrish pointed off into the woods. “According to the map there is cemetery on a side road about two miles east. Don’t they usually have some type of building near? Even a shed would be better than just standing around. Least it has walls.”

He wasn’t wrong. “Lead the way,” Derek replied pulling their backpacks from the wreckage. “Everyone that doesn’t need a light to see be on the lookout for walkers. We can’t let them get the jump on us.”

“Did my bow survive?” Allison inquired. “I’ve still got my daggers if it didn’t.”

“It did.” Derek gave it to her along with her quiver though it seemed to be missing a few arrows. He supposed they could have fallen out during the crash. “Try not to shoot any of us. Again.”

She rolled her eyes. “No promises.”

Cora sighed loudly. “Could you two flirt once we’re safe?”

Derek straightened. “I think we’re all going to do a lot once we’re safe. Let’s go.”

With the lone flashlight now being gripped by Parrish, they all started behind him through the woods, moving as quickly as the briars and darkness would allow. Usually everyone would be holding a weapon with a readiness to strike if it came to that, but that wasn’t exactly the case this time. The wolves were on high alert but Erica and Boyd were walking close, shoulders brushing with every movement. Cora was flaking his right effecting trapping him between herself and Allison but he didn’t care. Though he’d rather be on the outside so that he could hit out first, he decided not to argue about something as silly as placement and just go with the flow. Kept a tight grip on Allison’s hand and watched where they stepped just in case a snake was hiding under the leaves.

“I’m…sorry.” Derek said eventually. “It’s my fault we are in this mess in the first place.”

Erica shrugged. “Dude it’s fine. I mean it’s a little creepy but what kind of people would we be if we dissed you when you ended up saving someone. Your sister at that. Besides things could be worse no matter where we are. And…” She paused to clear her throat. “And I’m—I found out what happened to my parents. I always wondered if they were out there somewhere. Suffering or worse, walkers, but now I know the truth. They are at peace.”

Derek squeezed her shoulder but remained quiet. 

Lydia’s eyes were wide as she asked, “What kept you guys anyway?”

This was a story Derek did not want to get into but he knew he owed them the truth. “Around the time Jackson was terrorizing everyone as the kanima and I started giving people the bite, I learned about a Pack of Alphas that were on their way to Beacon Hills. Apparently they’d heard about the kanima and figured they could somehow tame it or use it for their own means.” A beat. “But then Gerard fucked the world up and I suppose their plans got derailed just like everyone else’s. I was surprised to see them in Beacon Hills.”

She scrunched up her nose. “A _Pack_ of Alphas. I didn’t know there could be such a thing.”

 _There shouldn’t be._ “Technically there shouldn’t be. Packs work on a hierarchy; there is an Alpha and he or she is the one in control. It’s not a dictatorship but the Alpha is the most powerful. They have basically deluded themselves into thinking they are all on equal footing but they’re not. They have someone they answer to who is more powerful than all of them put together.”

Cora shoved her hands into her pockets. “Deucalion. He’s the head asshole.”

Derek already knew he was going to badger Cora for answers once they were safe, like how she knew so much about the Alphas if she wasn’t _with_ them. He didn’t want to be suspicious of her but he couldn’t help it. After everything he’d been through it was in his nature to question and seek out the truth when he thought he was being given otherwise. True her heart hadn’t blipped once in her story about South America and friendly nuns but this was different, and truthfully he wouldn’t blame her if she’d gotten into bed with the Alphas to survive once all of her other friends were dead. But he just needed to _know_ if that were the case.

“Anyway…” He gestured for them to walk a little faster. “They wanted me to meet their leader and when I declined, shit got real. With any luck they’ll just move on and not try to follow us. They didn’t appear to have any weapons or a real sense of what’s going on so…we’ll see. Either way I plan to tell Chris about it when we get home and maybe look into fortifying the prison a bit more.”

“This is the one time the dead might _actually_ be useful if it keeps them from getting stupid.” Allison mused. “Though once Kali finds out what happened to Ennis I’m sure she is going to want revenge.”

“Yeah…” _Unfortunately._ “But if Deucalion says no she’ll have to listen to him. Anyway I don’t wanna think about those assholes unless we absolutely have to. Right now we need to focus on finding four walls and then getting home. And…”

When he didn’t continue, she tugged on his fingers. “And what?”

Derek’s jaw tightened. “That’s a private conversation for us.”

Allison’s brows narrowed and she looked a tad worried but he brushed his lips across her temple to let her know everything was alright. Or would be. He honestly wasn’t sure anymore.

The rest of their walk thankfully went without incident and once they exited the words they found themselves across the street from a lone brick building with a sloped gray roof and tiny white columns. The black sign on top read _Billings Memorials_ and it was not in fact a tiny shed but the place people went to get headstones made for the graves of loved ones. There were even a few models sitting out front, faded and chipped from the weather.

Finally breaking away from the group, Derek made his way up to the front door and gave it a tap. He listened carefully for movement inside but heard nothing. Breaking the doorknob wasn’t ideal but it was better than smashing a window, so he gave it a sharp jerk, feeling the lock disengage. The door opened and a bell over it dinged which he quickly ripped down and crushed so that it wouldn’t make any more noise. Inside the place was immaculate; the wooden floors semi shiny even through layers of dust. There were several blank faced markers standing tall in front of leather chairs and square windows; the ivory statue of an angel stood near the back of the room with its arms opened wide.

It was creepy but secure so he ushered everyone inside. “Boyd I want you and Erica to move those bookcases in front of the windows and find anything else you can to paste over them. I don’t want any moonlight or whatever getting in. Cora since you can see pretty clearly try to find something to secure the door with.” He looked to Lydia and Parrish. “You two search for supplies but _be careful_. I think we’re alone but you never know.”

“There should be an office.” Allison rubbed her upper arms as if cold but he doubted she was. “Maybe they have something of use.”

As the others jumped to their jobs, Derek took Allison’s hand. “C’mon.” 

She fell in step silently behind him down a dark hallway with only two other doors. One was open to reveal a small coffee room or employee lounge with a single round table and a counter of meager appliances like a microwave and coffee machine. The other was closed but unlocked so he very gently pushed it open.

“This is it.” He strode over behind the desk and started rummaging inside, pushing aside papers but not really sure what he was looking for.

Allison drifted over to a cabinet and opened it, pulling out one of those camping lanterns and flicking it open. The room was flooded with a bright white light. “This place is so clean. I guess no one thought to loot it considering what’s inside.”

Derek sat down heavily in the high backed leather chair. “Makes sense. It is rather morbid. Faceless headstones…like they are just waiting for new names.”

A mini fridge in the corner made her snort but she checked it out anyway. “A win for us though. And we have water, a bottle of Whiskey and pudding which I’m sure has expired by now. Oh and some fruit cups that actually still look okay.”

He smiled and wet his lips. “How are your ribs?”

She gave them a pat. “Sore but I’m good. It’s the kinda thing you don’t think about until you have a quiet moment. What about you? You looked like you were about to fall over in that house. You’ve probably expended more energy than any of us tonight.”

Derek rubbed the back of his neck. “Alpha inflicted wounds take longer to heal but I’m fine. A bit tender on the inside for a while longer but they closed.” Pause. “Come here.”

Arching a brow, she put her knives on the desk and came to stand beside him. “I don’t know how I feel about you _ordering_ me around. Especially if there is not nakedness involved.”

He chuckled and gently pulled her into his lap, tucking strands of dark hair behind her ear. He placed his free hand to her side and barely focused—because it was more second nature now—and leeched the pain away, rubbing his prickly chin over her forehead when she slumped against him. It seemed ages since they’d had a moment like this alone, where he could take stock of their _personal_ situation. Where he could make sure there was no animosity over the things they’d experienced. He still couldn’t wait to get her truly alone and smelling like him again.

However from the way she’d sunk into his arms he figured things were fine. Or as fine as they could be. “You okay?”

Her slender fingers came up to lightly trace the hollow of his throat. “I think you’ve asked me that like nine times, but yeah I’m okay. Tired. Can’t wait to get a shower. Can’t wait to be back in our bed.”

That he definitely agreed with. “Me too. I think I probably owe you for agreeing to this madness just for me. Backrubs and foot rubs if that is what you want.”

Allison’s lips split in a cute grin. “Backrubs for sure. I like the way your hands feel on me.”

It was a sexy sort of sentence and yet the tiny hint of arousal was still a surprise to him. He didn’t think any of them were in the mood or condition for sex. “Is that an invitation?”

Looking at him, she shrugged. “It can be if you want it to be.”

“But…you’re injured. I don’t want to make it worse. We may need to run tomorrow…”

“Guess you’d have to do all of the work then.”

Derek snorted but it lacked anger. “I’ll think about it then.” Tilting his head up to the ceiling, he exhaled deeply and decided to just jump into the cluster fuck of information he needed to share. “I think had I met with Deucalion he would have asked me to join his pack. Or demanded it.”

Allison nodded the affirmative. “I think so too. While I agree there is strength in numbers their whole deal was sketchy as hell.”

Twisting the chair back in forth in a rather soothing little rock, he grunted. “Kali and Ennis said they were willing to accept Betas because of the walkers but—well—do you know how one _makes_ an Alpha Pack?” When she shook her head he continued, “Kali and Ennis were Alphas of their own Packs respectively once upon a time. I—I sort of knew Ennis when I was a teenager. When things were at their absolute worst between wolves and Hunters the Packs gathered to seek my mother’s council. Apparently as expected Gerard did something fucked up and Deucalion discovered an Alpha could absorb the strength of the Betas he killed. From his own Pack.”

Her expressive eyes rounded even more. “He killed his own Pack?”

“He did. And then I guess he got Kali and Ennis to do the same.” Derek murmured. “It’s extremely fucked up and a major breach of trust but it does deliver more power. Whether or not the Alpha becomes a true monster remains to be seen. They were coming for Jackson but I think they were also coming for me. Like Ennis said I’m a _Hale_. Deucalion would get off on something like that even in the middle of the apocalypse.”

“Because it would make you appear stronger to any other werewolves you ran into.” She muttered in understanding. “In that case I’m glad he didn’t manage to get his hands on you. How would he have treated Erica and the others? Or me for that matter.”

Without question Deucalion would have wanted Allison turned and the others to swear loyalty to him. And he wouldn’t have been against beating out everything inside of them that made them individuals. Or forcing him to do it as some sort of sick lesson. “I would have had to turn you. But I wouldn’t have trusted him to actually let any of you live in peace. He’s a sick fuck and if he ever discovered who you were? Who your grandfather was? I feel like that alone would have been enough for him to want you dead.”

Allison wrapped a hand around his bicep. “Good thing we never ran into him then.” Pausing, she tapped his cheek. “So now that you have your mom’s claws, what do you plan to do with them?”

His voice was a barely there whisper into her ear. “Try to contact her. It’s dangerous but it can be done. There is stuff that I need to ask her. Even if it doesn’t work at least I’ll have them though. They should be with me.”

“I hope it works especially since we came all this way.” Groaning she sat up straight so that she could kiss him properly, moaning softly when he nipped her bottom lip.

For a few moments they just kissed lazily, mouths moving in tandem as if they had all the time in the world. As if they were locked up safe in their cell with hands just beginning to wander. But before he let it go too far where they would both want to start ditching clothes, he pulled back. Reluctantly. If the little noise she made in the back of her throat was any indication she wasn’t happy about it either.

“Hey.” His eyes searched her face. “We have time.”

She didn’t seem convinced. “Did you want to go find the others? It’s quiet out there.”

Actually he could hear them all searching and whispering, gathering in the main room but giving them space because they felt they needed it. “They are fine I promise. Do—do you remember me telling you that I met a woman while I was looking for my mom’s claws?”

Slipping off his lap, Allison stretched with a wince and then perched in front of him on the desk. “A little. You said she told you something.”

Derek cracked his knuckles just for something to do. “Yeah. She was—she was sort of deranged and hiding at the Nemeton. Running from the Alphas or rather Kali to be exact. She wanted me to stay with her…she said she could protect me. She was an Emissary at one point and seemingly had some left over power.”

Nibbling the inside of her cheek, her brows arched curiously. “Only you would meet someone that would end up getting the hots for you in the middle of the zombie apocalypse.”

Derek kept his face neutral of emotion. “She wasn’t _attracted_ to me, she recognized that I was powerful and figured I could help her.” _More or less…_ “Anyway the point is that she knew things about our group. She said something fucked up and I have been trying to find the right time to talk to you about it.”

The tension in the room ratcheted up a notch; Allison’s fingers curled to grip the desk a little tighter. “Well I’m listening.”

Now that he had her undivided attention and they were more or less alone, he wasn’t sure how to bring the subject up. Blurting it out would be tacky yet beating around the bush would just cause undue stress and neither of them needed that right now. A voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he could just let it go. Just write Jennifer off as someone who’d lost themselves because of what they’d seen. While that would probably be _easier_ it wasn’t the way of Derek freaking Hale. Sometimes he could be like a dog with a bone…and yes he realized what a horrible pun that was.

And wasn’t it just safer to not have any secrets? Scott would definitely say so.

Gathering himself up to full height, he rolled his shoulders and glanced to the doorway. “I need to ask you something and I want the truth.”

She frowned at him. “Why would I lie? You’ll just know anyway.” She met his eyes head on. “Just spit it out, Derek. Otherwise I’m going to go back to our friends and bed down for the night. I’m too tired for bullshit.”

 _You’re the Alpha._ Be _the Alpha_. “Are you pregnant?”

There was a beat of silence where her face betrayed nothing, full lips pressed tightly closed and brown eyes just watching him passively. Curls fell against her cheek; she looked pale and utterly exhausted but beautiful. “Honestly? I don’t know.”

No blip. Her heartbeat remained steady as ever. “You’re not lying.”

Allison chuckled. “I said I wouldn’t.”

Now he was confused. “How can you not know? How can you _honestly_ not know to the point where it’s not a lie?”

Wetting her lips she said, “At the risk of being TMI my cycles haven’t been too regular since the dead came back to life. It’s the overwhelming stress of will we live or die. Sometimes they stop, sometimes I skip months. I haven’t…since the last time I skipped. So, yeah. It could start up again tomorrow or not.”

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and raked his fingers through his hair. “Fair enough I suppose.”

“Can’t you just…use your super hearing to find out?” She inquired and she made a very valid point. “Or are you not doing that because you’re scared of the outcome?”

“I tried but I didn’t hear anything.” Though there was truth to her words. He was…not _scared_ but concerned what something like that could mean for everyone involved. “A heartbeat could be too faint right now for even me to pick up if it’s early.”

“Then I guess we won’t know until we get back to the jail.” She got up to leave but he grabbed her arm.

“Hey.” He said softly. “I’m not—if you are then we’ll deal with it. And I don’t mean that how it sounds. We’re not dumb kids and we both knew we were chancing it every time we didn’t use anything. Well, maybe we are dumb kids.”

A small laugh sounded and she punched his shoulder. “God, Derek it terrifies me to think I might have been stupid enough to _actually_ get pregnant. But in the moment when we’re—all I can think about is you and how good everything feels. How being close to you makes the world not suck so much.” Shaking her head, she shuddered. “It’s like I’m asking to die.”

He cupped her cheeks. “Don’t say that. Look how far we’ve made it with just a few arrows and a _will_ to get shit done. The world shouldn’t stop just because Gerard killed it. Other people out there aren’t going to stop living their lives because of this. Besides we live in a concrete building surrounded by fences. _If_ we had to we could.”

She kissed his palm. “Could we? I’m not so sure. And what about the fact that we know nothing about babies? We’d need diapers and food and clothes for it. How would we get that stuff? How would we keep it alive? We _run_ so much and how would I be able to do that with…forty extra pounds?” 

_Good point_. “I’ve seen you do some extraordinary things so if anyone could it would be you. And werewolf pregnancies are different. When an Alpha gets pregnant sometimes she will still need to shift for whatever reason, maybe even fight so the fetus has to be stronger than normal to withstand whatever damage it might go through. I know you’re not an Alpha but if you’re pregnant it’s with an _Alpha’s_ cub. They’re stronger.”

Allison exhaled. “So you and your siblings are stronger? I suppose it makes sense for born wolves to be stronger than bitten.”

 _In a manner of speaking._ “I like to think so. Our mother was Alpha and we all carried the…not gene but whatever that passes it down through a family line. That’s why it went to Laura after our mom died because she was the oldest. It would have gone to me next if Peter hadn’t stolen it. Even with Cora alive any children I have will be next in line. Cubs are stronger than regular babies I guess because they might end up having a harder life. At the very least they’ll have to deal with the supernatural and that can be fucked up.” A beat. “My _point_ is that if we have to do this we can.”

Wrapping both arms around her waist she seemed skeptical. “Is that how you really feel? Calm? Pep talk-y?”

No he wouldn’t lie and say that he felt _calm_ at all but it was just another situation to be dealt with, wasn’t it? Like Gerard or Peter or the kamina. Not life threatening and not evil but unknown. Derek hadn’t let any of that stop him or break him and he wasn’t going to let this either, if there was a _this_. He was going to be the Alpha and he was going to take care of his Pack no matter what. He was going to pretend to be composed for as long as he could.

“Someone has to keep a level head.” He replied cautiously. “It’s what’s kept us alive this long. Back when I was angry at everything and everyone all I did was make mistakes. Turned three unstable teenagers, tried to kill Lydia and then tried to kill Jackson. Bit your mother. Refused to trust Scott and in turn made him unable to trust me for a long time. I thought I could solve all problems with my fists because I was an Alpha. That’s not my way anymore. If it was I doubt your dad would be so cool with me being around. Anyway let’s wait until we know the truth before freaking out completely. We have to get home first.”

“Yeah. If we don’t make it there’ll be nothing to worry about.”

This time he didn’t stop her when she left the room, instead gathering up the water and fruit cups before following. Everyone else was already situated in the showroom, some using the thick headstones as hard pillows. Several small votive candles had been lit and he was happy to see the windows tapped up with magazine pages. Lydia, Parrish, Erica and Boyd were all sitting close and talking about something or other. Allison had pulled a chair into their orbit and was draped across it, long legs swinging over the plush arm. Cora stood alone by the door, peeking outside from behind a tiny lace curtain.

Derek wasn’t certain whether the others had heard his conversation with Allison but he knew even if they had, they wouldn’t bring it up unless he did and right now he wanted to back burner it for a while. Dropping the water and stuff with the other things they’d scavenged, he slapped Boyd’s shoulder in solidarity and then moved to stand across from his sister. It was _so odd_ seeing her again, seeing the young woman she had grown into. She looked a lot like their father and it made his heart clench tight in his chest for all that he had lost. Aunts, uncles, cousins all gone in the blink of an eye.

Cora cut her eyes to him. “You’re girlfriend is interesting. Not really the kind of girl I would have pegged for you though. She’s very…sporty.”

Derek huffed and folded his arms over his strong chest. “She’s a Hunter. Or she was.”

Cora blinked in shock. “A _Hunter_? Like the kind that used to hunt us? Are you insane? What if she kills us all?”

The thought sort of amused him in a weird way. “She’d never. If it weren’t for her and her father my Betas and I would probably be dead by now. Things weren’t always civil between us but the end of the world brought all of us closer together. I trust her with my life. You can trust her too.”

Cora arched a brow. “We’ll see. So, besides fighting the dead what have you been doing all of these years?”

 _What a simple yet loaded question._ “After the fire Laura and I moved to New York and we were there for a while. I finished high school and college; had a normal job bartending at this club for show. Life was more or less regular until Laura went missing and I followed her trail back to Beacon Hills.”

His little sister chewed at her bottom lip. “You said Peter killed her so that he could become Alpha? I—I always felt uneasy around him but I could never put my finger on why. He just sort of gave off a creepy vibe. Never knew he was a psychopath though.”

Derek could remember past moments of dear Uncle Peter acting shady when they were all younger, most notably dealing with the subject of Paige. He could remember Peter putting horrible ideas into his head about losing her and how terrible it would be when it happened. And then him saying _don’t worry, I’ll help you_.

Peter’s help had never come without grief. “I don’t know what his problem was to be honest. Well actually he wanted to be Alpha more than he wanted anything else. If he could have he would have went after mom for her powers. I believe that one hundred percent.”

Inching the curtain back into place, Cora turned and leaned heavily against the door. “You know back then I didn’t realize we weren’t normal. I mean I knew we couldn’t tell people we were werewolves, but that just seemed like such a small secret. Like not telling a stranger you were home alone. I was happy.” She smiled just a bit. “Yet all along Peter was scheming and putting bad things into motion. Do you think he was in bed with the Hunters that came after us?”

Derek wanted to explain the entire situation to her—that it had actually been _his_ fault their family had been wiped out but the words remained locked in his throat. Everyone else just _knew_ but it was different because Cora was a Hale and those had been her people too. Truthfully he was scared she would lash out at him even though he felt she had every right. But he’d just gotten her back and things were still so fragile. He didn’t want to rock the boat anymore than need be.

It was a cowardly move but he didn’t know how to get past it. “No,” he said slowly. “Gerard Argent told his daughter Kate to eliminate us. And I suppose I should tell you before you find out on your own, Allison and her father are Argents. Chris—Allison’s dad—is Gerard’s son.” Cora opened her mouth to comment but Derek steamrolled over her. “And they hated him, had no idea he’d ordered the hit until years later. Allison killed him to save my life.”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever feel safe with Hunters in the mix.” She admitted. “But I’ll try to not mess up whatever you got going on. I guess hanging out with _nice_ Hunters beats running from Alphas and zombies.”

“They don’t even act like Hunters, not really.” He explained lightly. “Not until it comes to safety and then you want all the help you can get. Speaking of Alphas though…how did you know about Deucalion and the others?”

“Kali and Ennis knew I was in town. I don’t think they knew I was a Hale but, well, we’re all wolves. They could detect my scent. After my friends were killed I spent my time evading them. Listening when they didn’t know I was around.” Idly she gazed at her fingers and the dirt under her nails. She was telling the truth. “I don’t know what I would have done had you not shown up. Kept running most likely.”

“Well now you don’t have to.” Reaching out, he gave her hair a flick. “Or at least you’ll be running with a Pack instead of alone.”

Cora grinned at him. “So, who’s your second?”

Derek pointed to Boyd. “Boyd. And there are nine people back at the prison. Good people. We’ll get you your own cell and then find something for you to do to occupy your time.”

“I’m actually looking forward to it.” She replied through a yawn. “Bring it on.”

=-=

Derek awoke with the rising sun the next morning, slumped against a seat cushion with Allison using him as a mattress. He dug the sleep out of his eyes and combed his fingers through her hair, gently rousing her from what looked like a peaceful slumber. Afterwards it was only a short amount of time before everyone was up, hydrated and ready to get the hell out of dodge.

They left the memorials building and started a quick trek through the woods, killing the few walkers they saw along the way. Thankfully they were all the normal slow kind. It didn’t take them too long to reach the highway, at least forty minutes and then they were breaking through the trees to a line of cars blocking both lanes. Some overturned, some burned out shells and some with bodies slouched against the steering wheels.

It was maudlin as fuck but also an opportunity.

“We should check them out.” Erica said basically reading his mind. “Save what we can. I’m sure some of the parts or like batteries might still work.”

He nodded and scratched at his cheek. “Alright. Keep your eyes open. Boyd you’re with me.”

Watching his friends wander off to start looking into vehicles, Derek spied a silver Dodge Durango parked between two random cars. He made his way over to it and brushed his hand over the dirty window, glancing inside to see it bodiless. Opening the driver side door, he checked the ignition for keys and wasn’t surprised to find them still in place. Whatever happened to cause people to just leave their cars and stuff behind must have been heavy. Probably a herd if he had to guess or some type of manmade disaster. 

Leaning across the seat he turned the key and exhaled deeply when the engine rumbled to life. “Thank God. Something is actually going right first time out.”

Boyd smiled, motioning for him to pop the trunk. “Well it can’t rain all of the time.” He unzipped some of the suitcases and peered inside, pulling out shirts and jeans. “It must look pretty good under the hood. Too bad we didn’t bring Stiles, he would know.”

Derek snorted louder than intended and Boyd laughed. “Hard to think of _Stiles_ being the foremost authority on anything.” Turning off the engine to conserve gas and battery power, he stalked to the green car in front and gave it a hefty shove, sending it off into a ditch. “Everything okay with you? In general…”

Boyd hummed. “Yeah. I know you are worried about things but we’re fine. And I think it was good for us to see Beacon Hills again. Granted I didn’t get to check the place out but I still felt _something_. A connection that had been missing.” A pause. “Last night Erica told me everything about her parents. It’s messed up but that closure? You gave it to her. Sometimes just knowing—even when it’s bad—it really helps.”

Derek wet his lips. “What about your closure?”

“My parents are gone.” Boyd replied matter of fact. “They are in a better place and I am okay with that. I honestly believe I will see them again someday. But in the meantime I am going to fight for what I have and this new family we’ve forged. They would want me to.”

“You know stuff like that makes me proud to be your Alpha.” Derek responded, not making eye contact. While better with feelings when it came to Allison, he wasn’t one hundred percent with others. Perhaps sixty-five. “Anyway we should be able to drive this home.”

“Sucks we lost the helicopter.”

“Yeah. That would have come in handy. I—”

Erica running up interrupted their conversation. “Guys, smell that? I think we’re about to have visitors.”

The minute she mentioned it a rancid smell carried across the breeze and Derek scowled, rearing back like a puppy that had been spanked on the nose. “Fuck.” He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled before waving everyone over to the SUV. “Walkers are coming. We have to go.”

“They spoil everything.” Erica grumbled.

As far as Derek was concerned, that was an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact; Billings Memorials is actually a real place in my friend's hometown that I borrowed for this fic. xD
> 
> As always enjoy and let me know what you think.


	10. A Place Called Home

Chapter Ten: A Place Called Home

By the time they reached the prison it was edging towards noon but everyone appeared to be in good spirits though that could have just been because they didn’t run into any herds along the way. It was nice to see the snow again, to know they were back within the safety of an area they recognized and knew how to deal with. Derek was so happy once they were safety snuggled behind the tall fences and locked gates, the jail itself quiet and sturdy just like they’d left it. Still safe and very sound. The Durango was parked near the door for visitors; Derek planned to get the other SUV from the Walmart parking lot as soon as they had a chance. It would help to have as many vehicles as they could for that _just in case_ scenario.

“I am so happy to be home.” Lydia said as she climbed out of the back. “I want to wash the Beacon Hills off me and spend the next few days in my cotton yet tasteful pajamas.”

Parrish smiled at her. “Does this mean you won’t be helping me test my powers?”

She eyed him with a perfectly arched brow. “I suppose I could fit it into my schedule.”

“So this is where you guys live?” Cora asked as she looked around. “Seems kind of bizarre.”

Derek shrugged and yanked his backpack from the trunk. “Maybe but it has fences and walls and that is all we care about. Keeps the walkers out. It looks better on the inside. We are constantly adding things and making it more livable.”

Cora slicked her tongue across her bottom lip. “And you plan to stay here from now on?”

He nodded. “Why not? It’s secure and I honestly don’t know if we could find a better place. Besides the last one we had got blown up thanks to Peter.”

The back door to the kitchen flew open before she could reply and seconds later Scott was flying out, boots crunching noisily through the snow as he made his way over. “Derek! I thought I heard you guys. Man it’s so good to see you. Is everything okay? I—” His eyes landed on Cora. “Who’s this?”

Derek squeezed his shoulder. “My younger sister. It’s a long story but I plan to fill everyone in.” Tilting his head, he frowned. “What’s wrong? Your heart is racing.”

Scott got his lost puppy look. “I—they’re sick. It’s bad.”

Allison stepped up beside them. “Who is sick?”

Scott gestured inside. “Danny, Stiles, his dad and Morrell. And we think Wyatt might be coming down with it too because he’s been coughing a lot. It—it just happened all of a sudden. One minute they were fine and they next they were running a fever and so weak they could hardly stand. And the over the counter meds aren’t strong enough. Mom says they need serious antibiotics and…”

Derek exhaled. “We don’t have those here. Why haven’t you guys gone to get them?”

Scott swallowed hard. “Chris and Isaac went to the hospital in the next county but it was overrun with walkers. They tried to get in but there were just too many of them. Isaac almost got bit. They want to go farther but Chris is worried about leaving the jail unprotected. He was gearing up to go alone when I heard you guys pulling in.”

Allison dragged both hands through her hair. “Where is he now?” 

At Scott’s _inside_ she swerved around him but he caught her arm. “You can’t. They’re highly contagious and any contact—you might get sick too. We moved the sick to the infirmary but the place has to be wiped down with bleach. We just—we haven’t gotten around to it.”

Derek glanced around slowly, hand tightening into a fist. “Okay here is what we’re going to do. Since I’m guessing this sickness doesn’t affect wolves, Boyd and Cora can help disinfect while Erica can help Melissa with the sick.”

“What about me? I want to see my dad and make sure he’s okay.” Allison replied. “You said he’s not sick. It should be safe.”

Scott bit his lip. “Okay but not in the cell block. Go to the office and I’ll tell him where you are. Lydia you should go with her since you’re human too. Or close to it.”

Parrish lifted a hand. “I’ll stay with them to make sure things are okay.”

Cora folded her arms over her chest. “And what are you going to do, Derek?”

He met her gaze. “Go get the antibiotics. There has to be another place besides the hospital that’s not overrun.” Handing his bag to Boyd, he sighed. “You guys will hold down the fort while I’m gone.”

“I’m coming with you.” Scott stood up straighter. “You just got back and from the looks of it, something big happened.” He poked at one of the claw marks in Derek’s shirt. “I want to help in any way that I can. We should take Deaton too. He can defend himself and he’ll know the names of things we need.”

“Alright. Let’s do it.” As everyone jolted into action without argument, Allison hung back for a moment. “Please don’t do anything stupid. Please.”

“I won’t.” She promised. “I’ll stay with Lydia in the administrative office and do whatever from there. But you have to make the same promise. No throwing yourself into danger if you can help it.”

“I won’t.” He echoed her words. “We’ll get the meds and come right back. Hopefully we’ll make it in time. There is no way we survived Alphas and walkers and fucking… _Gerard_ just to lose someone else to a damn head cold.”

Giving a wan smile, she wrapped her arms around him for a big hug. “No one else is going to die. Okay. Go be a hero.”

Derek squeezed the back of her neck and then kissed her. “I’m going to try. I’ve gotten a little better at it I think.”

She chuckled and with another hug pulled away to follow the direction Lydia had taken. He didn’t know if he believed that she wouldn’t sneak out to check on those afflicted, he just hoped she was smart about it. The last thing he wanted was for her to get sick and be taken out by a stupid germ. Especially now considering what her situation might be. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he shook thoughts like that out of his head. Being pregnant didn’t automatically make her weak or in need of coddling. His mother hadn’t lost any of her power or regal-ness when she was pregnant, if anything she gained more. There had been something amazing about a woman with a rounded belly barking out orders to other wolves, demanding they not retaliate against some supposed slight with another Pack. However she _had_ been a werewolf whereas Allison was not. And humans were already fragile by nature though he’d never say that out loud. He didn’t want her to stab him like she’d done Isaac.

Flexing his fingers, he made his way inside of the jail and to the main cellblock where most of them lived. Scott was there gesturing wildly at Chris and Deaton obviously informing them of the plan. Isaac was sitting at the table watching him pensively, leg jumping with nerves. He looked harried and young and Derek remembered that expression; had seen it on the night they met in that graveyard. Had seen it several more times before his father ultimately ended up dead by the kanima’s hand. Isaac was afraid but Derek supposed he had good reason to be.

Putting his bag in the corner beneath the weapons wall, Derek walked over and placed his hand on the back of Isaac’s neck. He flinched and then settled, eyelashes fluttering as his breath eased out in a hiss. While Derek was sure Scott comforted his boyfriend in ways he never could sometimes a Beta just needed their Alpha. Sometimes they just needed that extra grounding from the person that had turned them.

“You guys got back just in time.” Deaton mused. “I trust you found what you were looking for?”

“We did. And more.” Derek responded offhandedly; thumb digging a small circle into the tightness of Isaac’s shoulder. “I’ll explain the details after this is done. Where else can we find medication besides the hospital?”

Deaton rubbed his chin. “There is a free clinic about twenty miles from here. It has probably been cleared out but the next place is sixty miles away. Speaking honestly, I don’t know if they have that type of time.”

 _Fuck._ “What is this thing anyway? How did it…come about?”

Deaton pressed his lips together. “As I suspect all other sicknesses come about. Something in the air with the change of climatic or carried by insects. The only difference is that the symptoms were escalated this time around. Once they got the fever it was already too late. Right now we are attempting to keep that to a minimum but Stiles has already spiked 104 and is becoming quite dehydrated. It won’t give him brain damage but it’s not good for the body especially when paired with the other symptoms. Put together and you are looking at organ failure.”

Scott paled. “That means he could die. Stiles could die from a cold. We—we have to do something!”

“And we will.” Derek replied soothingly. “I’m ready to go right now if you guys are.”

“Go. We’ll handle things here.” Chris’ voice was deep yet sure. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine. But I know what you are thinking. I plan to see Allison but I’ll keep my distance at least until you return with medicine.”

Knowing that she would fill him in on who Cora was at least, Derek left to go upstairs to change sure that the others would gear up. The cell he shared with Allison was a sight for sore eyes and he inhaled deeply, letting their shared scents calm him just a little. Quickly he stripped out of his tattered shirt and pulled on a gray Henley before grabbing one of his jackets. He thought once they were home they would simply spend some time together but he supposed that would come eventually.

_Maybe I should go see Stiles and the others, let them know we are doing everything we can to help them. Maybe they would appreciate it. Though if we’re on the clock just going would probably be better._

Derek hurried downstairs and took a butcher’s cleaver off the wall, staring at his reflection in the blade. He didn’t look nearly as exhausted as he felt. “Let’s go.”

Scott popped up beside him. “Ready. Hey um, what happened to your other SUV?”

Derek arched a brow. “It’s at the Walmart and I _do_ plan to get it as soon as I have a minute.” 

They were walking down the dim hallway with Deaton following behind when Scott asked, “So what was home like?”

The Alphas and the rabid zombies flashed across his mind and he resisted the urge to wince or growl. “Beacon Hills isn’t home anymore, Scott. It was familiar but trust me when I say it didn’t feel anything like home. It was quiet—during the day—and it was clean but it was basically a ghost town. It felt wrong.”

Scott made a sad noise almost like a whimper. “That sucks. I mean it’s to be expected but I guess I was hoping for better news. That…maybe we could all go back one day. Not that I don’t like it here because I do but you know what I mean.”

Deaton hummed. “Nostalgia at its finest. Derek, what did you mean when you said it was quiet during the day?”

Derek pushed open a side door and stepped outside. “The walkers in Beacon Hills were ten times faster than those we deal with. They didn’t just _run_ , they sprinted. The Nemeton was affecting them.”

Unsurprisingly Deaton didn’t seem too surprised. “The Nemeton has powers we can’t even begin to understand. Even as just a giant stump it’s a beacon for the supernatural. It could very be influencing their behavior.”

“Yeah well we should just be lucky it’s confined to Beacon Hills. There is no way we could take on a herd of those assholes.” Derek reached the Durango and caught the bottle of water Scott tossed him, prying off the lid and drinking almost all of it in several gulps. “Deucalion was there.”

Deaton’s spine cranked tight as if pulled. “Did you see him?”

Derek shook his head. “No but I met Kali and Ennis. They wanted to take me to him but I politely declined.” Pause. “Ennis is dead. Those zombies ripped him a part.” 

Scott was confused. “Who is Deucalion?”

As he slipped into the driver’s seat Derek said, “He’s an asshole. Hopefully an asshole we won’t have to deal with. I’ll explain later.”

Scott appeared satisfied with that explanation for the moment and for the first few miles there was silence in the vehicle. And then Deaton started giving directions from the backseat, map crinkling as he folded it and marked off several locations. The only problem with actually settling down meant they had to go farther and farther out to find the things they needed when an area became picked clean. Food was easier because the wolves could hunt but everything else, well the longer they went on the trickier it would become.

“How many other places in the surrounding area have clothes or provisions we use?” He inquired idly. “Within a ten to fifteen mile radius.”

“Quite a few but they were high traffic areas so a high number of walkers are a concern.” Deaton explained. “Such as other grocery stores or a CVS. It is possible you could have the same problems there as you did with the Walmart.”

“I suppose it’s a risk we’ll have to take.” Derek glanced into the rearview mirror. “Structurally the jail is a perfect place to live but setting down roots anywhere means we won’t have instant access to getting supplies. Basically we need to start hoarding. I think we should go back to that Walmart and totally clean it out of everything of use. The roof caved in when we were leaving on the helicopter; maybe it took out a few zombies when it did.”

“I’d help.” Scott chirped. “I’d like to go on more runs to be honest. I want to be useful and just sitting at the prison when others go out never feels like it. I’m not…scared of the walkers. Not like I was with Peter when he was terrorizing everyone.”

Derek thought about Allison and the news she would have for he when they returned. “Good idea. We might need more stuff in the future. A lot more.”

Another mile passed with light conversation and then they were pulling into the parking lot of the clinic. It was like most of the other places they’d seen; scattered with debris and the rotting carcasses of dead bodies. Two trucks had hit in a head on collision, their windshields destroyed and caved in. Derek took note because it didn’t look like a normal accident especially considering there was nothing else around to be _in the way_. It looked…well it sort of looked like they’d been playing chicken.

But who the fuck would do something so stupid?

Noticing his expression, Scott asked, “What’s wrong?”

Derek parked close to the broken out glass doors. “It’s probably nothing but that accident doesn’t look right to me. There are no skid marks. They didn’t try to brake.”

Scott climbed out of the SUV. “Maybe that was the point.”

Picking up his cleaver, Derek did not reply because what was one supposed to say to that? He was telling the truth and Derek had seen it first hand with Erica’s parents. “Yeah.”

The trio was quiet as they made their way inside of the clinic, listening for any signs that they weren’t alone. While most places looked ransacked this one appeared was a bit different—it was bloodier for a start. Blood smeared along the walls in the form of hand prints and splattered as if thrown. Most of the divider curtains had been ripped down and were now filthy either dragged across the floors or used to cover a body. It smelled like months old disinfectant and shit which was almost an upgrade from the constant odor of walkers.

“Let’s not waste any time. Take anything of use and leave the rest.” Derek instructed. “We can always use more bandages, sterile needles…”

Scott nodded and jumped to help as usual, drifting over to look under beds and behind the main desk. Deaton kept a tight grip on his weapon and he seemed perturbed rather than disgusted. But of course Deaton was hard to read on a good day. “Did my clinic look like this?” he inquired.

Derek found the question a little silly but answered it anyway. “No actually it was pristine. Was that the mountain ash?”

Deaton hummed and started off down the hallway. “Probably. I had it mixed into the brick and cement when the building was put up. Moving to a town full of werewolves _and_ with a sacred source of power, well, let’s just say one couldn’t be too careful. I never imagined it would be zombies that ultimately caused me to run.”

Derek followed him. “I found my mom’s claws. Since I’m guessing you know how they should be used I’d like your help. I know you can’t use them but I’m hoping you can talk Scott through it. He’s been a wolf the longest.”

Glancing at him over his shoulder, Deaton smiled. “Sure. I’m curious however as to what you wish to ask her. You’re doing a wonderful job as Alpha. I said otherwise before but you’ve totally turned everything around.”

 _True…_ “It’s not about my performance though if she comments on it I’ll gladly listen. I just—at first it was about everything that has happened starting with Kate and what she knew. If she—if she ever knew it was my fault. A part of me wants to apologize and the other part…”

Deaton paused and his smile turned gentle. “Just wants to see his mother. You know even if she does recognize the part you unwillingly played in the fire, I seriously doubt she’d hold it against you. Talia was one of the most kindhearted, understanding women that I have ever known. _You_ wouldn’t have been the subject of her rage, never you. Kate and Gerard? Well while she wouldn’t have wanted a war I think she would have answered their barbarism with…a suitable comeback.”

Chuckling, Derek slowly pushed open the door to an examination room. “I’m sure she would have.” Sighing, he cleared his throat. “There is a side of her that I never got to see because I was either too wrapped up in my own life or she kept it from me. I’d…love to hear about that side sometime. If you don’t mind.”

His friend touched his shoulder. “I would be happy to tell you.”

Keeping his face neutral Derek offered up a silent thank you and then checked another room. The thought of seeing his mother again or hearing her voice almost hurt, and he knew if he _did_ in fact make contact with her it would hurt even worse. But he was willing to go through that pain for one more chance, one more fleeting little instant with her.

Derek scented the air and stepped in front of a door marked _Staff Only_. His eyes fell to the heavy lock and found it odd as he bent to get a better look. He wrapped his fingers around it and yanked, pulling the entire lock and slot off the wall before tossing it to the floor. Stepping inside of the room, he exhaled with relief at all of the containers of medications. There were even a few iv bags.

“I found them!” He called out. “Lots of them.”

Deaton reached him first but Scott wasn’t far behind bouncing on the balls of his feet. Instead of deciding what they needed Derek suggested they both load down with whatever they could carry and put it in the SUV, so they did. It took three trips to get everything packed up in the back but it was on the fourth trip to the truck that they suddenly weren’t alone.

A stranger was standing in front of the Durango with a shotgun swinging from his right hand. His clothes were covered in dried mud; he looked as if he’d been rolling it in and maybe he had. To hide himself or his scent? His hair hung into his face in matted clumps, his forehead covered in scars. He gave the Durango a long considering look and then turned his attention to them, left eye twitching.

“Nice ride.” He said. “I want it.”

Derek growled and slowly put down the boxes he was holding. “You want to leave. Now.”

The man snickered, waving his gun. “Give me the keys.” When they didn’t hurry to obey, he began shouting. “Give me the keys! Give me the keys! Give me the keys!”

“We don’t have time for this.” Derek grunted and moved to step forward but Scott grabbed his arm. 

“Let me talk to him.” Scott whispered. “I can get through to him.”

“Scott, you can’t save everyone. And while you’re trying here our friends are dying.”

“Please. I can _do_ this.”

 _Shit._ “Two minutes. And then I one way or another, I end this.”

=-=

There was a conversation Derek and Allison needed to have, an important conversation. Yet after getting back with the antibiotics and making sure everyone got some she pulled him up into her favorite guard tower—which was already being warmed by her small heater—and stripped out of her clothes. He thought about putting the brakes on everything but then decided against it. Slipped out of his dirty clothes and slid under the heavy blankets with her, pulled her into his arms and showed her how much he cared about her. 

She was warm and soft underneath him, her hands smoothing across his back and shoulders while her lips kissed whatever piece of skin they could reach. Her back arched when he dipped between her legs and licked, nails dragging through his hair and along his scalp in a way that made him growl, the vibrations startling a squeak out of her. And then she pressed forward silently asking for more.

Derek figured people probably thought of him as a prude or uptight because of all he’d been through; Stiles had referred to him as a _Sour-wolf_ once upon a time. But that wasn’t the case. Sure before the Kate bullshit he’d been more flirty and carefree but losing his family didn’t change him outwardly. Didn’t change the fact that even though he was broodier he was still an attractive young man with needs and desires. Desires he sated when he wanted while in New York.

Being a werewolf meant that everything was heightened, not just the hearing and strength but also one’s libido. Getting a taste of someone you were extremely attracted to was like having water after nearly dying of thirst. He’d never shied away from things other guys might find _weird_ especially not in Allison’s case. He’d have her every way he could if she was up for it. Every position. Every surface. For as long as she could stand to have his mouth and hands on her. He loved the way she tasted—warm and sweet and _his_. He loved the way her legs shook as he sucked and licked and held her so that she couldn’t move, so that she could only lie there and take the pleasure he was giving her.

Allison was vocal, not porn star loud but she didn’t hold back. She came with shuddery breaths and a low whine that bounced off the walls, heels scrabbling on the floor for purchase.

When he was satisfied that her limbs were jelly, he slithered back on top of her and nuzzled her neck, biting down hard enough to leave a lovely bruise. She shivered and dipped a hand under the blankets to wrap slender fingers around his hard cock, stroking from root to tip until he was trembling. With a moan he tilted her hips up and slid inside of her—slowly, inch by inch—torturing not only her but himself too. But it was worth it. More than worth it.

The guard tower floor wasn’t very comfortable but neither of them noticed, too caught up in the heat and the rhythm. Allison’s long legs were wrapped around his waist as she clung to him, pretty brown eyes drifting between his face and focusing on nothing. It should have been fast and frantic and biting but it surprisingly wasn’t. It was sweet and slow, passionate and claiming. Reaffirming.

Either way it didn’t take long for either of them to finish; Allison barreled headlong into another orgasm that left her panting and whimpering his name against his ear. He followed soon after, coming hard enough to feel it at the base of his spine and rattle his bones. He didn’t want to move when the world settled itself but forced himself to flop over onto his back.

“Oh, that was exactly what I needed.” Allison groaned as she stretched. “I wish we could do that so much more than we do.”

Derek chuckled and kissed the top of her head as she snuggled close. “Glad I could help.”

She snickered. “Did the run go as planned? I noticed Scott looked kind of…upset.”

He sighed. “We ran into this crazy guy and you know Scott. He…wants to save everyone. But this guy was out of his mind and there was no coming back for him. He shot Scott with a shotgun and was about to shoot him again in the head so…I stopped him.”

“Killed him.”

“It was him or us. Nothing Scott was saying was getting through to him. Guy acted like he _wanted_ to kill us for the fun of it.”

She hummed and rubbed his chest. “I get it. Scott will be okay, but I do wish he’d stop thinking everyone can be saved. Maybe before but not now. _Now_ you have to seriously vet people and make the hard decisions. I’m not sure he could ever do that. Not like you can.”

If push came to shove Derek figured he could but only after exhausting all other avenues. Of course by then it could be too late. “He has a tender heart. I remember that used to drive me insane. I wanted him to be more…volatile. In the end methodical worked for those situations but like you said, life is different now. You have to be willing to do dark things.”

Allison nodded. “I’ll do whatever it takes to keep our people safe. I wouldn’t want to hurt someone but…I could if I had to.” Chewing nervously on her bottom lip, she fiddled with the edge of the blanket. “I took a test while you were gone. A pregnancy test…”

Derek steeled himself and gave her his full attention but really he felt like he already knew what she was going to say. “You’re pregnant, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” She whispered blinking rapidly but he didn’t see any tears. “I took three tests that I had to be stealthy and steal and they all said the same thing. So for now I am pregnant.”

“For now?” He asked. “That’s an odd thing to say. Do you plan to fall down a flight of stairs in the near future?”

“You know what I mean.” Reaching for her plain t-shirt, she slipped it on and then fumbled around for her panties. “We live in a complicated world where nothing is set in stone. Too much stress can cause a miscarriage and nothing says stress like zombie apocalypse.”

“Is that what you hope happens?” Derek inquired looking up at her.

Her brows narrowed and she burrowed back under the covers, eyes on the ceiling. “No.” She was being honest. “I’m just—I’m scared about what this could mean for the future. Even if we make it work, what does a baby have to look forward to these days? There is nothing. No school, no playgrounds, no field trips. It wouldn’t even have toys.”

Taking her hand and tangling their fingers together, Derek shrugged. “Yeah it’ll be hard but not impossible. We live in a prison with a Pack of werewolves. If our kid wanted toys, we’ve get it _toys_. Morrell is a teacher, Melissa and Deaton have medical training. The Sheriff…is a Sheriff.” Allison laughed and he continued. “We can do this. It’s just one more survivor in the group.”

Allison studied him quietly for a second before saying, “I never would have pegged you for wanting kids. You always seemed to lack the sort of patience one needs to deal with them.”

Derek snorted. “Children are easy compared to teenage werewolves. Before—well before _Kate_ I helped out with Cora my younger cousins. I like kids actually. I never gave it much thought but deep down I always knew I would have my own some day. Carry on the Hale name and all of that. I had a good childhood and wonderful parents so…”

She smiled. “I get it. You know I’m not silly enough to think any of this will be easy or that it will go the way we want, but it’s happened now and like you said we’ll deal with it like we do everything else. I’m freaking out on the inside but if this had to happen, I’m glad it’s with you. I trust you to do everything you can to keep us afloat.”

It was an extremely heavy responsibility but Derek was not going to back down or give anything other than one hundred and ten percent. Of course promising that was easier than doing it. They had to run and scrape for everything they had and now they would need more, so much more. And babies weren’t quiet by any means. Crying would attract walkers and while the fences were secure, they still had to kill those that got too close for a reason. Too many riled up for food would no doubt cause some serious damage. If they lost just _one_ section of a fence they’d have a mess on their hands. It would be hard to have crops and shit when their field was overrun with the dead. Bringing a baby into the world—even just attempting to—was beyond insane and he totally understood that.

However there was a tiny other side that oddly sort of looked favorably upon the idea. Not the process but just the end result. He’d always assumed whenever he had kids his parents would be around to play grandma and papa to them. That Laura and Cora would spoil them rotten, and that they would go out of their way to avoid Peter. The fact that his child would never get to know most of his family dug deep into the pit of his stomach and twisted painfully. He or she would have one grandfather and an aunt; it just seemed suffocating. There were supposed to be cousins and big family dinners and playful screams through the woods of the Preserve.

Not silence and death.

Still now more than ever he knew what to talk to his mother about as soon as he could. If he could.

 _There is no guarantee the baby will make it to term_ He reminded himself. Though he supposed they should plan as if it would.

“You should let Melissa check you out.” He pulled on his underwear and jeans. “Make sure everything is okay.”

Allison made a face. “I feel fine. And honestly I don’t want anyone else to know yet. Not even my dad.”

 _That is a horrible idea._ “Allison.”

“I know I know it’s stupid.” A beat. “I just need time to really come to grips with it, okay? Before the others know and there are judgmental looks and questions and accusations. I need time to prepare.”

“I understand but secrets have a way of ruining things.” Resting his arms on his knees, he thought back to all of the secrets he’d kept and how they had only ended up destroying what he was trying to build. “Besides don’t you want to know how far along you are?”

“Can’t be too far.” She mused. “If I had to guess I’d say two months. So six weeks probably. Please tell me werewolf pregnancies aren’t like _real_ wolf pregnancies.”

“No otherwise you’d be at full term already.” He teased playfully. “If the pregnancy continues as it should you’d most likely deliver at seven months, eight at the latest. If the child is going to be fully human then it would be nine.”

Absorbing all of this new information, Allison clawed at his back gently and motioned for him to lay back down which he did. “Okay. Okay so we’ll see what the future holds for us. Hopefully it’s not something terrible like…the baby dying and eating me alive from the inside.”

Derek stared at her like she had three heads. She laughed and poked his arm. “I’m joking,” she said, cheeks red. “If you believe that we can do this then maybe we can. We’ve done more with less. And I _will_ tell my dad soon—I’ll tell everyone soon—just give me time.”

Putting one arm behind his head, he drew her closer with the other. Although he wanted to do the complete opposite he was going to respect her wishes and hope nothing terrible happened because of it. “Alright. But you know it should be sooner rather than later.”

Yawning, she hid her face into the hollow of his neck and closed her eyes. “I know.”

There were other things Derek wanted to talk about but he pushed it down and figured it could wait until later. Perhaps she was right. Perhaps they did need to process and deal before immediately jumping to _how do we fix it_. The others were just in the beginning stages of healing and the added stress might set them back. Besides she wasn’t showing yet and it seemed that the other wolves had no clue about her current condition. There was time before this giant bombshell needed to be blown open. Right now they needed to focus on keeping their home safe and making sure everyone had what they needed.

That everyone recovered completely from their illnesses.

And afterwards when things were settled they would take on this new… _thing_ like they took on everything else. Together.

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have reached the end of this installment. Thank you to everyone who read and left kudos/comments; you guys know I really appreciate them! :)
> 
> The next bit in the series will be a small Allison POV & then another Derek POV b/c (1) I really enjoyed getting his take and (2) you guys thought I did an okay job with it. Until then!


End file.
